My Brother's Keeper
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: The story of Elrond and Elros' brotherhood, throughout the First Age, beginning in Sirion.
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother's Keeper**

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations mentioned in this story belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I own nothing._

Chapter One.

This is one of Elrond's earliest memories. He cannot be more than two years of age. A strong pair of arms lift him and his brother from their crib. He sees golden hair, azure blue eyes. He and Elros are embraced tightly, and he inhales the scent of seawater that clings to this person (Ada, as he has only recently learned to say). They each recieve a kiss upon the brow, then are passed into Nana's arms. The twins daydream while Ada speaks quietly to Nana, kisses her, and leaves. Elros looks up at his Nana, concerned.

"Nana thad?" the toddler lisps. She pulls him and Elrond closer, trying to compose herself. Elros hugs her to cheer her up- he doesn't like it when Nana's sad. Elrond stares in puzzlement in the direction his Ada went. He doesn't know what's going on.

"Ada back soon? Nana?" he asks. She doesn't answer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Found you!" Elros crowed as he pulled his brother out from his hiding place behind the curtains. He capered about, happily- he loved winning hide and seek.

"It's your turn to go hide now, Elros."

"I don't want to! It's boring!"

Elrond sighed. "Do you want to go play with Nana, then?"

"Yay!"

Elrond took that as a yes and took Elros by the hand, leading him to Nana's sitting room. He knew she'd be there. She would be answering letters or looking out at the sea. He knew she was waiting for Ada to come home, though he'd been gone a long time. Elros said he didn't know who Ada was, though Elrond had tried to remind him lots of times. Nana didn't look up from the letter she was reading when the twins came in. She looked very pale. Elros ran straight for the model ship that was kept on a low shelf- it had been a gift from Cirdan, and Elros loved playing with it. Elrond walked over to Nana, wondering if he could help with the letter. He was big enough now. He could read some things, and a few weeks ago, Nana had let him sign a 'thank-you' note to Lord Cirdan for his and Elros' fourth birthday presents!

"What's in that letter, Nana?" he asked excitedly "Can I help answer it? Please?" He was jumping up and down, trying to see what was written in the letter. Nana jumped when he spoke, and Elrond frowned. It was almost as if she hadn't noticed them come in!

"No, Elrond. This letter is for grown-ups to worry about." She smiled shakily, while quickly folding the letter in question, and placing it in a drawer, which she then locked. "Besides, I believe it's time for a certain pair of elflings to have lunch?"

"Yes!" Elros shouted, running towards her as fast as he could, then stretching his arms out so she could pick him up. "I'm sooo hungry!"

Nana laughed. "Come along then." she smiled, lifting Elros onto her hip. "Oh, you're getting heavy. I won't be able to carry you soon!". Elros nodded firmly. He couldn't wait to get bigger. His Nana carried him out of the room, down towards the dining room, with Elrond trailing along behind them, wondering why Nana needed to hide the letter. What in Arda could it be?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few weeks later, just as the family were sitting down to dinner and watching the sunset, there was suddenly a lot of shouting outside in the street. The noise level increased as screams and the sound of swords clanging was added to the din. They looked at each other, then at their Nana curiously.

"What's goin' on?" Elros asked. He'd never heard this much noise! And it was only getting louder. The twins started to feel scared, then, suddenly, Nana stood up in a hurry as one of the guards rushed into the room. He made to speak, but checked himself when he saw the elflings. He spoke calmly:

"Lady Elwing, you and your sons need to get to safety. Sirion has been compromised."

Elwing went white. "Is this because of...the Nauglamir?" she asked faintly, unwilling to actually spell out the cause for the fighting in front of her precious sons. The guard nodded gravely.

"Nana, what's a nauglir?" Elros piped up. Both boys were looking at her, waiting for an answer. This at least meant they did not see the arrow flying through the air and piercing the guard's heart. As he collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around him, Elwing snatched up her sons and ran. Loud footsteps and shouting echoed in the passages behind them, and Elrond and Elros began wailing with fright.

Elwing thought desperately about what to do. She knew what the invaders wanted- she had had it in her posession since she fled Doriath. Now the same murderous family who had destroyed that realm had come here. She knew she had to keep it out of their grasp...but what then would become of her sons? She decided, for the time being, to hide her little ones in the hope that the Kinslayers would not discover them. She quickly opened the nearest door- it was a storage room, full of relics salvaged from Gondolin. She ushered Elrond and Elros in there hurriedly.

"Now, you two must stay here and look after each other until someone comes and gets you, do you understand? Stay very quiet, and don't seperate!" She tried to sound reassuring for their sakes.

"B-but where are you going?" Elrond sniffled. "Can't you hide with us?"

"Don't leave us on our own!" Elros wailed.

"Ssh, darling. Remember, you must stay quiet. Nana has to go and get something she doesn't want anyone to find, alright?" she kissed them both. "I love you both. You'll be alright!" she closed the door to the room quickly, wiping tears from her face, and turned and raced in the opposite direction, praying she got to the silmaril before the Feanorians did.

Elrond and Elros curled up on the dusty floor of the supply room, cuddling each other for comfort. They had no real idea of what was going on, they just knew they had to stay there til Nana came back.

"E-elrond?" Elros stammered. "Do you think it's orcs attacking?" They had both heard of orcs in their bedtime stories. Elros often pretended to be fighting the nasty creatures in their games- his wooden sword had slain many imaginary orcs, but he suddenly realised he didn't want to fight any real ones.

"No, it can't be," Elrond reassured him decisively. "Nana always said warriors can beat orcs, so they couldn't be here! Now ssh, Nana said be quiet, remember?" Elros nodded, and the twins huddled closer together. His brother's question had made him nervous, though, and Elrond began to feel scared. If it wasn't orcs, what was it?

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside, and stopped right in front of the twins' hiding place. Elrond whimpered. The doorhandle moved slowly, and, creaking, the door opened.

"What in- who are you?!" a male voice asked. Elrond and Elros had been temporarily blinded when the door was thrown open and the room flooded with light. As their young eyes recovered, they stared in shock- the speaker was an Elf!

"Where's Nana?" Elros asked tremulously, thinking to himself that this must be one of the guards, because he was carrying a sword, although he'd never seen this Elf before.

"SSH!" his brother hissed. "No talking to strangers, remember?" The stranger smiled wryly at that, though Elrond didn't know why.

"Perhaps you little ones can help me," the Elf began. "My brother and I came here seeking the Lady Elwing. I don't suppose either of you know where I could find her?"

Elros and Elrond looked at each other. Elwing was Nana's name, they knew that, but should they tell this Elf?

"She's not here." Elros spoke up nervously.

"I realise that, elfling." the Elf said impatiently "but I need to know where she _is!"_ He knelt down so he was nearer to the boys, and in the light of the sunset, Elrond noticed his hair was _red._ He'd never heard of an elf with hair that colour! Elros noticed something even stranger. One of the strange Elf's hands was holding a sword, but...

"Where's your other hand?" Elros blurted out, startled.

The elf shook his head. He was angry now. He had not come all this way to be gawked at by elflings! He sheathed his sword, then grabbed Elros by the front of his tunic.

"Where is Elwing, you snivelling brat?" he roared. Elrond ran forward, hitting the elf with his little fists.

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" he shrieked. The strange elf batted him away effortlessly, and he ended sprawled on top of someone's boots. He got up quickly, whirling round to see who else had come in.

"Brother." the new arrival said flatly. "Release the child." His voice was monotonous, without any expression. "Elwing is gone."

"What?!" the red-head snapped.

"Our people pursued her to the edge of the cliffs. She had the silmaril with her. She cast herself into the sea. We will gain nothing by remaining here, Maedhros."

The redheaded elf let out a roar of fury as he dropped a terrified Elros on the floor. Elrond rushed to his brother's side.

"Is what he said true, Elrond?" Elros asked tearfully. "Did Nana fall in the sea? And what's a silmaril?"

Maedhros and his brother turned to stare at Elros as he spoke.

"Elwing's sons..." Maedhros said broodingly. "If Elwing were to return, they could be of great value as hostages. We will bring them with us." he decided.

"Hostages?! For how long, brother?" the other Elf asked in disbelief. "And what becomes of them if neither Elwing or Earendil return? Will you leave them to the same fate as Elwing's brothers?"

Maedhros' face coloured with rage, and he seemed to be on the verge of striking his brother, but he closed his eyes for a few moments, calming himself.

"Consider yourself lucky that you are the only brother that remains, Maglor." he hissed, "else I would have disowned you for that!" Their two youngest brothers, Amrod and Amras, had died in the recent battle with Elwing's guards. Maglor winced at the reminder and bowed his head.

Without further ado, Maedhros caught Elros up in his arms roughly and strode out of the room with him. Maglor sighed, and knelt to lift the other child. Elrond was trembling, but he looked at Maglor nervously.

"Where are you taking us? Nana said we had to stay here." his small voice wobbled, and he began to cry.

"Your Naneth is not here at present." Maglor said slowly, trying to think of what to say to calm the elfling, "My brother and I are going to take you two somewhere safe. You cannot stay here alone."

"Your brother's mean." Elrond pouted. "I don't like him. He shouted at Elros!"

"Elros? Is that your brother's name?"

Elrond nodded. "You're called Maglor?"

"Yes, and my brother is named Maedhros. What is your name, _tithen pen_?"

"I'm Elrond. Can we come home when Nana comes back? Please?" he implored. Maglor nodded to placate him, though he doubted that Elwing still lived.

"Yes, and I promise I will take care of you and your brother. Come."

Elrond allowed Maglor to carry him outside, where Maedhros was waiting beside his horse, still gripping a squirming Elros. Maglor placed Elrond on horseback-he gasped at being so high up- then mounted behind him. He reached out to Maedhros, took Elros and placed him next to Elrond. Both twins relaxed at being re-united, and Elrond began to whisper in Elros' ear as they rode away.

"Don't worry, Elros, Maglor is nice, and he said he'd look after us, so we don't have to be scared. He won't let anyone be mean!"

Maglor watched them chattering away. They reminded him of his youngest brothers- they had been twins as well. He thought he might grow quite fond of them in time...

_**To be continued...**_

_AN: Elvish Translation:_

_Naneth/Nana- Mother/Mama_

_Adar/Ada- Father/Papa_

_Tithen Pen- Little one_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Warning: this chapter contains scenes that could be interpreted as child abuse._

It was hard for the twins to settle in at Himring. The servants of the Feanorians paid them little attention, and Maedhros frequently became angry with them, for being 'underfoot all the time'. They both missed Elwing terribly, and Elros could be frequently heard asking when she would come back and take them home. Most of the time, this question was ignored. Maglor did his best to provide for the boys, teaching them the basics of reading and writing, and carving them toys to keep them occupied. They began to turn to him whenever they wanted something, and he became a parental figure. As time passed, their homesickness lessened, and they seemed to be content with their new lives. A full year had passed, and neither Elrond nor Elros ever mentioned their mother any more.

Elros was wandering round outside aimlessly. Maglor had not been able to tutor them that day, he was in council with Maedhros and their Captains. No-one other than Maglor ever bothered to spend any time with the twins, so on days like this, they were left to their own devices. Elrond usually found some way of entertaining himself- generally with a book. He was currently curled up in the corner of Maglor's study with a massive tome that described Sirion's building and architecture. (Elros knew his brother only wanted it to look at the pictures- neither of them could read long words yet) He, however, thought it was boring being cooped up inside, so decided to go exploring. Maglor never really let them go far from the house by themselves, and Elros didn't think that was fair. They were bigger now! He planned to ask for a real sword for his sixth birthday, so he could be a warrior. Suddenly, he saw a group of armed elves heading towards him. He hid behind a tree so he could hear what they were saying.

"...going to the training fields! Lot of good that'll do! This war's hopeless anyway!" said one of them angrily, clenching his hand round his sheathed sword. He was obviously spoiling for a fight.

"It is better than sitting idly waiting for attack though." another elf, this one carrying a bow and quiver, contributed reasonably. They walked past Elros' hiding place without noticing him. He couldn't believe his luck! He could follow them to the training fields, which he'd never seen, and watch to learn how to be a warrior. Grinning widely, he emerged from behind the tree, and followed the warriors at what he thought was a safe distance. No-one noticed.

Meanwhile, Elrond was still engrossed in his book. He was struggling to read some of it, although it was too advanced. He was concentrating so hard that he hadn't even realised that Elros had left.

"Elros, what do you think struc-tu-ral com-po-nents means?" he looked around. "Elros?" He sighed. His twin was _always_ wandering off. He decided to go and find him before Maglor, or worse, Maedhros, found out he'd vanished again. He left the architecture book on Maglor's chair- it was too heavy to carry- and decided to start looking in the kitchens. Maybe he could get a snack too...

Maglor walked slowly towards his study, where he'd settled the twins for the day. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a attempt to relieve his headache- he hated council meetings. It had taken three hours just for everyone present to agree that they needed to increase patrols to safeguard Himring. Orc and Easterling attacks had become more frequent in the past few months, and many young elves had been taken captive. He opened the door to his study, smiling to himself as he imagined what the twins had been up to all morning.

He froze. The study was empty. He immediately went to check the twins' bedrooms, trying not to panic. There was no sign of them.

"Alright, Maglor, think." he muttered to himself. "They can't have gone far...maybe they were hungry?" With that thought in mind, he went to look in the kitchen, hoping he was right, and that they'd still be there. He felt very uneasy though. A lot of the warriors in Maedhros' service had very low opinions of the Peredhil, because of their mixed lineage, and many of them commented rudely on it, referring to them as 'half-breeds'. This was why he always accompanied the twins if they needed to leave the house. Some of the proud warriors might be tempted to do more than insult the boys if they were alone.

He reached the kitchens, just in time to hear the head cook shouting angrily.

"What gives you the right to put your grubby hands all over my bread? Who said you could come in here anyway, you little brat?" He was holding Elrond by the arm, shaking him as he shouted. Elrond had gone very pale, and there were tears on his face.

"What is going on here?" Maglor asked angrily.

The cook jumped "Lord Maglor! I-I was just-"

"Let go of my foster son this instant!" Maglor snapped. Paling, the cook complied. Elrond ran to Maglor, wrapping his little arms round Maglor's legs and sobbing with his face pressed against his knees. Maglor placed a hand on the back of Elrond's head and stroked his silky dark hair to calm him. After a few minutes, Maglor knelt to speak to Elrond.

"What happened, _tithen pen?_"

"I c-came down h-here looking for Elros." Elrond sniffled. "I was hungry, so I t-tried to take a bit of bread. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to. I'm sorry!" he wailed, bursting into tears again.

"It's all right." Maglor soothed him. "You just need to ask before taking things. You shouldn't really have ventured down here by yourself anyway."

Then the rest of Elrond's words sunk in. "Wait, you were _looking_ for Elros? Has he gone off by himself?!"

Elrond nodded. "I don't know where he went." he said forlornly. "I was just reading and I looked up and he was gone!" His lip wobbled.

"Hush, Elrond. All will be well. We'll find him." Maglor assured him. He took Elrond's hand to lead him out of the kitchen, turning back to glare at the head cook.

"Do not think I have forgotten your mistreatment of the child. You will be called to an accounting for this." he warned before he left. He and Elrond continued searching the house for Elrond's wayward twin. He had to be here somewhere...

Elros was having lots of fun watching the warriors train, although he hadn't realised how noisy it would be with all the swords clanging. He didn't go too close to anyone, because he didn't want to get sent back indoors.

"Elrond's going to be so sorry he missed this!" he giggled to himself. "Maybe I should take something back later, to prove I was here?" He decided this was an excellent idea, and began looking round for anything that appeared to have been left on the ground. His search caused him to move further away from the sword-fighters, and he suddenly saw something that seemed (to him) to be miles away from everything else. He moved closer to have a look. It seemed to be a circular board, ringed with different colours, and black in the centre. It was mounted on two wooden shafts which had been driven into the ground. Elros had never seen anything like it! He had no idea what it was for, and decided to ask Elrond later. He knew lots of things that Elros didn't. He stretched his arm out across the circle to see if he could pull a bit of the paint off it. That would be helpful, his little mind reasoned, it would help his brother understand what he was talking about.

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouted suddenly. Elros looked around, trying to see who had spoken, thus he was taken completely by surprise when an arrow embedded itself into the board, mere inches from his head. He screamed and tried to run away. He did not get very far, unfortunately. Maedhros, who had come outside to do some sword practice, had heard the warning shout and Elros' scream, came striding across the field and seized Elros by the scruff of the neck.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" Maedhros demanded.

"I-I w-was just w-watching." Elros whimpered.

"Where's your brother?"

"I-inside."

With a growl of frustration, Maedhros hefted Elros into his arms, and, holding him tightly, carted him back inside, determined to ensure that this did not happen again. Maglor should have had the brats supervised! He began to wonder if keeping the Peredhil here was a wise idea. Gil-Galad and his allies believed the sons of Earendil perished at Sirion a year ago, and as neither of their parents seemed likely to return, what purpose could these elflings serve? They were getting to be troublesome, and if what had just happened was any indication, it would only get worse!

Maedhros and Elros reached the house just as Maglor and Elrond burst outside, looking frantic. They both visibly relaxed when they saw Elros. Maedhros cast him to the ground carelessly.

"I am only going to say this once, Maglor." he said through gritted teeth. "If you cannot keep these _half-breeds _under control, then I will send them away to fend for themselves! Is that clear?" He turned and stormed off without waiting for a response. Maglor sighed, closing his eyes for a few minutes. His brother's temper was getting worse...

"Maglor?"

Elros' tearful voice caught his attention, and he shook off those thoughts to deal with his disobedient foster-son.

"Elros. Where have you been? You know you are not permitted to leave the house alone. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Elrond nodded emphatically in agreement with Maglor's words.

"I didn't even know you left, Elros! And I got in trouble when I was looking for you!"

Elros felt very guilty now. "I'm sorry! I was just bored of looking at that book with you, Elrond, so I went outside to have a look at the training field! It was really noisy and I saw an arrow fly past, and I got scared. Then Maedhros brought me home."

Maglor's face had gone white when Elros said he'd been at the training fields. The mention of the arrow only unnerved him more.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked quickly, running his eyes over Elros' small frame, to ensure he wasn't injured.

"No, I'm alright. I just got scared. And Maedhros is mad at me now." Elros said miserably. "Are you mad too, Maglor?"

Maglor shook his head. "I am just glad you're not injured. But you must promise me you won't come out here alone. It is not safe. That goes for you as well, Elrond. Do you understand?"

Both twins nodded. Maglor managed a half smile as he led them back indoors. He would have to find some way of keeping a closer eye on them. Their curiousity could get them in serious trouble. He began to wonder if it would not be better for them if they were sent to Gil-Galad. It would almost certainly be safer, but he had grown fond of his young charges, and did not wish to be parted from them, so he put those thoughts aside.

Elrond kept thinking about what Maedhros had said. What did 'half-breed' mean? Maedhros made it sound like something bad...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Vermillion Lynn, for all her encouragement._

Throughout their childhood the twins had protected and supported each other, but when it became time for them to join the warrior's patrols, that was set aside. They had been receiving formal weapons training since they were thirteen, six years ago. They now knew their heritage as Peredhel, and knew why some thought less of them because of it. Maglor had always told them that their family made them unique, although almost all the other elves of Himring, influenced by Maedhros, treated them as inferior. They were protected from serious physical harm as they were Maglor's foster sons, but they had become used to ignoring verbal insults. The beginning of their time as warriors drove a wedge between them, because Elrond had grown very close to Maglor over the years, learning elven history and the basics of healing from him, whereas Elros preferred to learn battle strategy, and the history of the Edain. Elrond wished to remain in Himring, with Maglor, but Elros longed to seek out the Edain, and dwell with them in a nearby village. Neither one was willing to compromise, so they were forced to part ways for a time.

The day Elros actually departed Himring was a sad one for both Elrond and Maglor. They stood watching for some time, gazing in the direction in which he had ridden. Maglor was the first to gather his composure, and put his arm round Elrond's shoulders to lead him back inside.

"Come, Elrond. We cannot simply stand out here for months, waiting for your brother's return! Let us go and see if any aid is required in the healing rooms." Maglor spoke bracingly, hoping to give Elrond something to cheer himself with- he enjoyed helping the healers, and, despite his brief years, showed great potential as a healer. The young Peredhel nodded, but did not speak, walking silently behind his foster-father as they headed inside.

Elros rode along eagerly on his dark bay stallion. It was a two day ride to the village, and he couldn't wait to arrive. Ever since he had grasped the fact that he had Mortal blood in his veins, as well as Elven, he had longed to meet some Mortals. He never felt truly accepted among the Elves of Himring, because he physically looked more like a Man, in build and height. He had endured a great deal of ridicule from Maedhros and his people for it. His brother always tried to sympathize, but as Elrond looked more like a true Elf, he could not really understand. Elros shook the grim memories from his head and rode on. He would miss Elrond and Maglor, but he had promised to write to them frequently. He was trying to look forward to his future.

Elrond worked in the healers rooms til sunset- it helped keep his mind off things. He was placing the last of the tinctures he had created into storage when footsteps entered the room. He did not turn his head, assuming it was Maglor come to remind him about supper.

"Oh, you're still here, are you?" Maedhros sneered. "And here I was, hoping you'd accompany your brother, and be out of my people's hair!"

Elrond did not respond, having learned it was better not to protest, and quickly attempted to walk out of the room. Unsurprisingly, Maedhros blocked his path.

"Not going to defend yourself, whelp?" he taunted. "You always were afraid of a fight. Never even spoke up to defend your brother. No wonder he thought he'd be better off without you!"

Elrond's face reddened with shame at Maedhros' barbed comments. It was true that he had not stood up for Elros as he should have when they were younger, but there was a reason, one he was not about to reveal to Maedhros. He let his mind drift back to when they were ten...

_Elros had gone through a growth spurt recently, so now he was somewhat taller and broader than Elrond, but he seemed unused to his new size, as he became somewhat clumsy. He was trying to place a book they had been using for their lessons back onto a high shelf that Elrond could not reach. In attempting to put the book back with its fellows, he knocked about a dozen onto the floor. The echoing thud made both twins jump. Elros hurried to pick them all up, hoping none were damaged. Elrond moved to help him when Celepharn, one of Maedhros' Captains, came to investigate the noise. He saw Elros holding most of the fallen books, and his eyes darkened in anger. He stepped forward, looming over Elros._

_"Is it not bad enough that we have to let you stay here in Himring?" he asked, in a low, threatening voice. "Now you think you are at liberty to do whatever you please? Make as much mess as you like, and no-one will reprimand you? Useless half-breed! And you do not even look like an Elf. Abomination!" he hissed._

_Elros looked like he would burst into tears. Elrond moved between him and Celepharn._

_"It was an accident!" he protested. "Elros didn't do it on purpose."_

_Celepharn caught him by the arm, and pushed up against the opposite row of shelving._

_"Listen well, elfling." he murmured, so that only Elrond could hear, "You and your freak of a brother only remain here because Lord Maglor feels sorry for you. No-one actually wants you here." He pressed his forearm against Elrond's throat, making it hard for him to breathe. "Maglor's protection might mean that we cannot cause you harm, but if you talk back to me or any of the other warriors again, we might 'forget' that! And little ones can have 'accidents' very easily..."_

_He released his hold on Elrond, who coughed and gasped for several minutes. Celepharn smiled at the twins._

_"Remember this lesson, little ones." he said ominously, before striding away. Elrond approached Elros and helped him stand. Both twins were pale with fright. Leaving the books, they quickly went to find Maglor. Elrond explained about the dropped books, but made no mention of Celepharn. He never mentioned the incident again. He was too scared that Celepharn might hurt him or Elros._

He blinked back tears at the memory. He knew now that he should have done more, but back then, he had been too afraid to act. That fear had prevented him from defending his brother on other such occasions, though he never explained that to Elros. He always tried to comfort and reassure him after such incidents, but felt powerless to stop it. He had hoped that when Elros departed, such mistreatment would stop. Maedhros' arrival had destroyed that belief.

"Well?" Maedhros snapped, becoming angrier as Elrond appeared to ignore him. "Are you too much of a coward to even defend _yourself_?" Elrond did not speak, not wishing to make Maedhros temper even worse, and tried again to walk past him and out of the room. Maedhros grabbed his upper arm, pulling him round to face him.

"Make no mistake, Peredhel, you will not be staying here for much longer. You've been a nuisance long enough. If my _brother,_" he almost spat the word "hadn't taken pity on you, I would have cast you out of Himring years ago. I-"

"Elrond?" Maglor's voice called from just outside the healing rooms. Maedhros bit back an oath and released his hold on Elrond as Maglor came in. He looked at Maedhros in surprise.

"What brings you to these rooms, brother?" he asked, glancing between Maedhros and Elrond. "You have not been injured?"

"No." Maedhros replied smoothly. "I was merely checking on my 'nephew' after his brother's departure." He smiled at Elrond. "I was concerned that he might be lonely, without his only companion."

Maglor eyed him suspiciously. "I am sure he will be fine. We have known this day was coming for several weeks, after all. I actually came to fetch Elrond for supper. Would you care to join us?"

"No, thank you. I intend to go hawking in the woods this evening."

"Brother, it is not safe..."

"Celepharn will be accompanying me. We will be fine." Maedhros strode out of the room at that. He did not even look back at Elrond.

Maglor sighed. "Elrond?"

His young charge- not so young anymore, he reminded himself- looked at him warily.

"What was he really doing here? I doubt it was truly his intent to ascertain your wellbeing." He knew that his brother was not fond of the Peredhil, although he had tried to change Maedhros' opinion over the years, he had had little success.

"He was merely seeing what I was doing, that's all." Elrond said softly. He had never spoken to his foster-father of the treatment he and Elros had received at other's hands, though he knew Maglor suspected. Maglor shook his head in defeat, knowing that Elrond was too stubborn to reveal anything else.

"Shall we go then? I asked for our supper to be laid outside, under the pavilion in the gardens. I know you enjoy watching Anor's descent."

Elrond nodded, and soon they were settled outside, facing the west while enjoying their meal. As the sun vanished, Elrond let out a gasp.

"What is that?!" he gestured to a bright star he had never seen before, shining almost as brightly as the sun. Maglor gazed in the direction Elrond indicated, and drew his breath in sharply. _'How?' _he thought to himself. That brilliant light could only have come from a silmaril. But they had thought it lost...

Elros, who had stopped and made camp at sunset, gazed in awe at the luminous star. He had never seen anything so beautiful! For some reason he could not explain, just seeing it made him feel more hopeful...

Maedhros and Celepharn, pausing in their hunt, stared in disbelief as the star rose above the trees.

"That star..." said Celepharn in wonder, "could it be a sign from the Powers? Perhaps they come to aid us at last?"

"Nay." Maedhros said darkly. "They have forsaken Middle-Earth. That light comes from a silmaril. I know not what this portends. We must return to Himring. I must speak of this with my brother." They gathered their supplies hurriedly, and returned home as fast as they could. When they arrived, Maedhros dismissed Celepharn, and stormed into the gardens where Elrond and Maglor were deep in conversation. Seeing Maedhros, obviously angry, Maglor sent Elrond inside. The Feanorians stared at one another for a few minutes. Maedhros spoke first.

"Surely that is a silmaril that shines now in the West?"

"If it truly be the silmaril which we saw cast into the sea that rises again by the power of the Valar, then let us be glad; for its glory is seen now by many, and is yet secure from all evil."*

Maglor truly believed it was best that way, but Maedhros was displeased. How were they to fulfill their Oath if one silmaril was in the hands of the Valar, and the other two lay in Morgoth's grasp? There was no obvious solution. They stood out there for some time without speaking, both gazing at the new star, wondering what it signified.

Elrond had lingered near the doorway when Maglor sent him inside, and thus overheard the brothers' conversation. The revelation that the new star was a silmaril stunned him. Could his mother still be alive? He did not dare to hope...

_AN: *The brothers dialogue was taken directly from Page 258 of the Silmarillion._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been several weeks since Elros had reached the Edain settlement, and, so far, he had found it greatly to his liking. He had been made welcome there, as many of the Men knew of his father's father, Tuor and all had heard tales of his great-grandfather Beren. Already this place seemed like home, though he was unused to being addressed as 'Lord'. It was very different to the names he had received while growing up! He had asked some of the Elders of the village about the bright new star, but they had no more knowledge of it than he had. Many of the village's inhabitants believed it was a sign from the Valar, promising aid in the war. He hoped this was so, as he had seen- and participated in- several skirmishes against orcs since his arrival, and he had heard that they were becoming more frequent. He was due to start patrolling with the other warriors in a few days. He thought back to the day he had arrived...

_He rode cautiously into the village as the sun rose. It had been three days since he left Himring. He dismounted and looked around. The dwellings seemed very simple compared to Himring, but looked sturdy enough. There were very few people to be seen. He supposed it was too early for most to have risen. He paused, pondering what he should do now. Surely there was someone he should report to?_

_"Halt!" the shout echoed through the silent village. Elros turned swiftly in the direction of the voice, and saw two men, one somewhat aged, one around his own age, striding towards him. They were both armed, and the older of the two wore a richly-decorated robe over his tunic. Could this be the settlement's leader? They paused just in front of Elros, their hands upon the hilts of their swords._

_"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" the aged man demanded harshly. People had begun to emerge from their homes as he spoke, and soon they were surrounded by the villagers, all of whom stared at Elros curiously. He bowed, then spoke cautiously:_

_"I come in peace. I wish to take service with the Edain, to aid them in the war."_

_"You come alone, boy?" the robe-clad man queried, sounding gentler now. "Have you no family to support you? You seem very young."_

_Elros bowed his head. "I have very few memories of my parents. I have been raised among the Elves of Himring since I was a very young child, but now I wish to dwell among Men."_

_There were murmurs of surprise at this. The word 'kinslayers' was heard several times, but Elros had never heard that term used and so did not understand. The younger man stepped nearer to Elros, and eyed him carefully._

_"You were raised among Elves, yet you are not one of them...how did such a thing come to pass?" he asked suspiciously._

_"I am an elf, at least partially," he began to explain. "I have Edain blood in my veins as well. My twin brother and I dwelt at Sirion before its destruction, though I remember little of it now. We have been raised by Maglor Feanorion ever since."_

_The entire village had fallen silent as he spoke, then the Chieftain stepped forward, his face pale._

_"Are you...Earendilion? One of the Peredhil?" he asked shakily._

_Elros nodded, unsure why everyone seemed so awed. "My name is Elros." he announced. To his surprise, all the Men knelt before him. The Chieftain raised his head._

_"My Lord. I am Algund, head of this village." he gestured at the younger Man who had spoken earlier, "and this is my son and heir, Asgon. You are most welcome here!"_

After that, he was accepted without question. It turned out that Algund was of the people of Hador, and from him Elros had learned much concerning the lore of the Edain. Algund in fact had been prepared to acknowledge Elros as his liege-lord, but Elros would have none of it. He had come here to dwell among his people, not claim lordship over them when he hardly knew them! Asgon became a good friend, and they often practiced and sparred together. Asgon did not replace Elrond, of course, but he was glad to have a companion. He also learned some very disturbing things about the Feanorian's actions in Middle-Earth. Kinslaying?! He knew what it referred to now, and it sickened him. He could not imagine Maglor, who had been the only parent he really remembered, doing something like that. But the other elves of Himring...At any rate, he had written to his brother, explaining in vague terms what he had been told. He hoped that Elrond could find out the facts. After all, stories that are frequently told could easily be exaggerated.

A few days later, he and Asgon were assigned to their first patrol, riding the fences of the northern edge of the village. They were both looking forward to it. Asgon had confided that some of High King Gil-Galad's scouts often travelled that way, as they returned from or went to battle. Elros was not overly thrilled at the thought of meeting more elves- his experiences at Himring made him wary of them- but he prepared himself for the possibility. Unwillingly. They rode out with the rest of the company. They had just reached the northernmost edge of the fence, and were watering the horses, when sure enough, two Elves rode towards them. The Men pulled Elros and Asgon into the centre of the group as the Eldar approached.

The elves stopped and dismounted in front of the patrol. One of them was dark-haired, the other silver-haired. They looked over the patrol silently.

"Good day to you." the dark-haired elf spoke in a pleasing melodic voice. "What brings a patrol so far from Algund's village? Is there rumour of enemies nearby? For we have encountered none on our journey."

"That's welcome news." Halmir, the Captain of this patrol stated, "but we send patrols out daily regardless of rumours. Not all of us have Elven abilities to sense danger, my Lords."

The elves nodded, seeing the wisdom in Halmir's words. They decided to remain with the Men for a while, as they were in no real hurry, and their horses needed to graze.

"If you do not mind, of course, Lord Halmir." said the silver-haired elf smoothly "for young Erestor here has rarely seen Mortals, and no doubt he will enjoy a chance to learn!" This said with a sly grin in Erestor's direction.

Erestor scowled. "Must you always tease me, Gildor? Just because scholarly pursuits do not interest you..."

Halmir nodded his agreement, and the group sat down to a light repast. Elros, curious in spite of his misgivings, sat close to the Elves. Halmir had just introduced Asgon to the Elves when he spied Elros nearby. He gestured towards him.

"And this, my Lords, is one of the highest lineage of our race, though he is but newly arrived to the village," he pronounced with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Elros, son of Earendil, and one of the heirs of the Edain!"

Erestor and Gildor seemed stunned.

"A-are you sure you are not mistaken, Halmir?" asked Erestor nervously "for King Gil-Galad and Lord Cirdan were led to believe that both the children perished at Sirion." Gildor nodded his agreement of Erestor's words.

Elros decided to end this misunderstanding. He stood.

"I assure you both, I am Elros son of Earendil. My twin and I survived Sirion, and were raised in Himring for the past sixteen years. Elrond remains there, as Maglor's fosterling to this day. Neither of us had any idea that others knew of us."

Gildor and Erestor stood, looking closely at Elros. They both gasped suddenly when they noticed that this boy of Mortal stature had Elven-pointed ears. They apologised for doubting him, and both tried to persuade him to travel to Balar and live with Gil-Galad. They assured him he would be welcome, but he refused.

"I appreciate the offer, but...the elves of Himring treated me...unpleasantly. I would rather remain here. I feel more at home among men. I assume your generous offer is extended to Elrond as well? He might welcome the chance."

Gildor nodded. "Of course! Gil-Galad would not wish a member of his kin to remain among the Kinslayers! I am sure that if he knew you two had survived, we would have retrieved you by now."

With that, the Elves decided it was more urgent to return to Gil-Galad and tell him what they had discovered, so they took their leave of the mortals, and returned home, reluctantly leaving Elros behind.

Halmir placed his heavy hand on Elros' shoulder. "Thank you for showing faith in us, young Lord." he said gruffly. "I'm sorry to hear you suffered with the Feanorians. I thought for sure you'd leave with those two!"

Elros shook his head. "I said that I wished to dwell with Men, and I hold to that. I only hope Elrond decides to leave Himring. I fear for him, staying there alone. Maglor may not be able to continue protecting him." He frowned at this thought. If what he had learned of the Feanorians was true, Elrond might not _want_ Maglor's protection any longer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Roughly two weeks after Elros' departure, a messenger bearing his letter for Elrond reached Himring. Elrond had been grooming his horse in the stables at the time, so he was able to thank the messenger himself, and sit down to read Elros' letter immediately. He opened it eagerly, grinning. His smile faded as he read, being replaced with a confused frown. He shook his head- the stories Elros had heard couldn't be right! He knew the elves of Himring were cruel, but he could not-_ would not_ believe this! If these tales of Kinslaying were true, it would mean that their mother's fate had been because of Maedhros and Maglor! He shook his head again, more violently, swiping tears away from his eyes. It wasn't true! Yet, the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone...

Maglor approached the dining room that evening to find Elrond already there. He smiled warmly at him. Elrond did not even meet his gaze. Maglor frowned- it looked as if Elrond had been weeping!

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. "I have hardly seen you all day. I hoped you would come and tell me what mischief Elros is getting into. His letter came today, did it not? I thought I saw a messenger..."

He trailed off because Elrond raised his head and looked at him. His foster-son's red-rimmed eyes were cold as ice, and Maglor almost flinched under Elrond's regard.

"Yes, Elros' letter came today." Elrond confirmed, his voice as cutting as a sharpened sword. "He has learned some interesting things about what truly happened when Sirion fell. I suppose you already know these stories though, DON'T YOU?!" he suddenly shouted. Maglor stood rooted to the spot as Elrond spoke, then, slowly, moved and sat down heavily in the chair opposite him. He buried his face in his hands in shame. He had hoped this day would never come...

"Tell me it isn't true, Maglor." Elrond's voice was subdued now, desperate and almost pleading.

Maglor raised his head, and braced himself. It would not do to lie now. He met Elrond's gaze steadily.

"I cannot. It is time you knew the truth of this matter." He took a deep breath, and began talking...

_To be continued!_

_AN: Algund, Asgon and Halmir are original characters. I took their names from The Children of Hurin. All other characters are canon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Elrond staggered out of the room, his eyes brimming with tears and his face ashen. Maglor remained seated in the dining room, looking as if he would never move again. Elrond scrambled up the stairs to his room, heedless of everything else, and slammed and locked the door behind him. His legs gave way and he sank to the floor, shaking. He bowed his head to his knees and gripped his hair fiercely, wishing with all his heart that he could forget what he had learned from Maglor over the past two hours. His mind conjured images of Alqualonde, Doriath and Sirion, strewn with bodies and blood staining the ground. He remembered his mother, driven to abandon her sons to protect that accursed jewel. How could _Maglor, _who had been as a father to him, have had a part in such deeds? It made no sense to the young Peredhel, and he spent hours in his room, trying to decide what to do. He had no idea what to make of any of this, and eventually he fell into a restless sleep. That night, he had nightmares about Sirion, something that had not happened for years. Maglor heard his half-conscious cries of fear, and went to wake him.

Elrond started awake as soon as Maglor touched him, and recoiled instinctively.

"Elrond, you do not need to fear, t'was simply a dream!" Maglor spoke soothingly, assuming Elrond was not fully awake. Yet the eyes that met his were fully lucid, and cold as ice.

"The destruction of Sirion was _not_ a dream, Maglor!" Elrond's voice was sharp as flint, and Maglor winced to hear him speak so.

"Elrond..." he trailed off, for what was there to say? He gazed at Elrond sadly, trying to discern what his foster-son wanted.

"I wish to be left alone. In the future, I would prefer it if you did not enter my chambers while I sleep." Elrond stated firmly. He then lay back down, facing away from Maglor, and tried to return to sleep. Maglor stood there silently for a few more minutes, then nodded.

"As you wish, Earendilion." he said softly, though his heart splintered inside him. He left without another word. As soon as the door closed behind him, Elrond rolled so he was lying on his back, and he allowed his tears to fall, though he made no sound.

"Elros," he whispered, barely audible, "why did you tell me this? What am I supposed to do?" His forlorn request did not receive an answer, and in the end, he fell once again into a troubled sleep.

The next morning, he came down for breakfast red-eyed and exhausted. He helped himself from the food artfully displayed on the sideboard, then simply returned to his room with the full plate. He did not even look at Maglor or Maedhros, the latter having just returned from a patrol. Maedhros looked at his brother curiously.

"Had a disagreement with him, brother?" he asked, almost carelessly. "Or is he still moping because of his brother's absence?" He did not really care for Elrond's feelings, but if he and Maglor were no longer on good terms, perhaps it would be easier to remove the half-breed from Himring.

"I told him the truth of the Kinslayings last night." Maglor said dully. "It seems Elros wrote to him, enquiring about some rumours he heard from the Edain, and I could not bring myself to lie when he confronted me." He hung his head, dejected. "He cannot even bear to be in my company anymore."

"What of it?" Maedhros shrugged. "We only did what was necessary, in an attempt to reclaim our birthright. 'Tis hardly your fault if the young one cannot stomach the truth!" Maglor did not respond, and Maedhros became irritated. He shook his fiery head.

"Surely you knew this day would come? Or did you think that your _foster son_" his lip curled in derison "would care so greatly for you that he would overlook your blood-stained hands? You have become too soft, Macalaure*!" he sneered, then stalked out of the room, finding himself tired of his miserable brother's company. If only it had been Celegorm or Curufin that had survived til this point. He would not need to be concerned about either of them growing overly attatched to hostages!

Maglor waited in the dining room for a while longer, hoping Elrond would re-appear. He did not. Maglor eventually went to continue his regular duties, though he found out from a servant that Elrond had reported to the healers for work.

"They say he seems very subdued though, my Lord." the servant told him, "And he has hardly spoken today." Maglor sighed, wishing there was some way he could reconcile with Elrond, but he knew it was impossible. The dark deeds of the past had forged a barrier between them, and this loss grieved him almost as much as the loss of his five brothers. Elrond worked with the healers all day, eating his midday meal in their rooms, and he took his supper to his chambers that evening. All without speaking to Maglor. This seperation, so soon after parting from Elros, pained him, but his pride would not allow him to act differently, even when his solitude left more opportunities for Maedhros and his supporters to belittle him.

Several weeks passed in this fashion, and nothing seemed likely to change. Elrond fell into a deep depression, and he could not even bring himself to open any more of Elros' letters, much less respond to them. He still did all the tasks that were required of him, but he knew he would never find happiness in Himring again, and he would never forgive Maglor for keeping the truth from him for so long. Knowing that he had been deceived was almost more painful than the knowledge that the Feanorians were responsible for the loss of his mother. Until recently, he had believed that Maglor took him and Elros in because he cared for them. Now he knew that they were nothing more than hostages. He had let himself trust too easily. He hardened his heart never to do so again.

Seemingly without warning, one day a group of riders approached Himring. They were Elves, bearing the banner of Gil-Galad, requesting an audience with Maedhros and Maglor. They claimed to bear tidings and a request from Gil-Galad himself. Maedhros, believing that Gil-Galad wished to form an alliance against the Dark One's armies, agreed to hear them. Maglor, who had grown more and more morose over the past few weeks, suspected their motives were very different. A few days ago, he had mistakenly opened a letter meant for Elrond, from his brother, which explained Elros' meeting with the High King's scouts. He knew Ereinion would come seeking Elrond soon, and he had kept the letter and its content hidden. As distant as he and Elrond were now, he culd not bear the thought of Elrond departing as Elros had. He had already lost so much, and Maedhros became more distant with each passing day...Now, he stood beside his brother, awaiting Gil-Galad's messengers with a heavy heart.

Celepharn announced them:

"Lords Celeborn and Gildor, Heralds from Ereinion Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor!"

Maedhros smiled in anticipation. Maglor bowed his head in foreboding. And, unseen, Elrond watched, hidden in the shadows that cloaked the far end of the great hall.

Celeborn and Gildor approached, followed by their escort. They halted in front of Maedhros and Maglor.

_To be continued..._

_AN: *Quenya form of Maglor._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Feanorians and their guests gazed upon one another in silence for a few moments. Celeborn spoke first.

"We wish to keep this meeting as brief as we may, so I will get to the point. A few weeks ago, Gildor here," he gestured to his companion "was returning from a scouting trip when he and his companions halted in an Edain village, and met a young man claiming to be the younger son of Earendil. Upon learning that the Peredhil's older twin remained in Himring, he returned to our King immediately. Gil-Galad was amazed to hear that the boys still lived. This company was sent here in the hope of-"

"Get on with it, Sinda." Maedhros interrupted impatiently.

"Very well. Gil-Galad wishes to know why, given that it has been over a decade since Sirion fell, he has received no word from you informing him that the Earendilionnath* were safe. All believed them lost."

Celeborn held Maedhros' gaze, waiting for an answer, though he doubted he would like what he heard. Maedhros did not prove his instincts wrong.

"The Peredhel remains here as my brother's fosterling. He has never expressed any desire to change that situation. And why does _your _King wish to know of their fates? He did not search for the half-elves after Sirion's fall. I doubt he does so now out of kindness. Are his warriors so scarce that he seeks less valuable lives, such as the Peredhil, to sacrifice in battle?" Maedhros face morphed into his accustomed sneer as he spoke.

Gildor's eyes were dark with anger, and he took a threatening step towards Maedhros. Celeborn caught him by the upper arm, and held him back. They spoke quietly in Sindarin for a few minutes, and Gildor seemed to calm himself.

"We wish to meet the Peredhel." Celeborn stated calmly. "If he is content to remain here, as you say, that should not cause a problem."

Maedhros scowled. "Celepharn!" he snapped. The warrior re-entered the room warily.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"If you would kindly take _Lords _Celeborn and Gildor to the healer's rooms. They wish to speak with Elrond, and I presume he is studying there as usual?" Maedhros directed this question at Maglor, who simply nodded, whilst keeping his eyes on the ground. Celepharn bowed to Maedhros and led Celeborn and Gildor out of the main hall. Their escort followed silently.

Maedhros turned to his brother.

"You are being very quiet today. I had hoped we could present a united front during the meeting. How am I supposed to convince Ereinion to ally with us if it appears I do not have my own brother's support?" He stalked out of the room before Maglor could respond.

Maglor remained where he was passively until Maedhros' footsteps could no longer be heard. Then he turned and gazed directly at the shadowed corner of the hall.

"You may come out, Elrond."

The young half-elf walked slowly from the corner to stand before Maglor, his head hanging dejectedly towards the floor.

"How did you know I was there?" His words were barely audible. This was the first time he had been alone with Maglor for almost a month, and he felt uncomfortable.

Maglor smiled wryly. "You gasped when Celeborn told us that everyone thought you and Elros perished at Sirion. Don't worry, no-one else noticed."

"I didn't even know there was anyone else who would be looking for us." Elrond paused, considering. "Have you ever met Gil-Galad?"

Maglor shook his head. "Maedhros does not consider our people subjects of Gil-Galad. He insists we owe him no allegiance, so we have never crossed paths. But from what I've heard, he is a good and just King, despite the fact that he is very young."

"Do you...do you think he would welcome a peredhel?" Elrond's voice was unsure. The idea of a new life, in which he could sift through his contradictory feelings about Maglor and the kinslayings was tempting, but he had endured so much bigotry here in Himring, and he feared that the situation would be the same in Balar.

Maglor felt as though his heart was being torn from his chest. He took a few minutes to gather himself before he spoke, keeping his face impassive.

"I believe he would. You are kin to him, as he is the son of Orodreth, and thus descended from Olwe, even as you are a descendant of Elwe, Olwe's brother. He was also a close friend of your parents. Many of his subjects are elves who survived the ruin of Gondolin and... Doriath. You would be welcome among them." Maglor paused, looking at his foster-son with pain-filled eyes. "I will not stop you if you wish to leave, but I will not say that I want you to depart. Despite everything you now know, and everything I have done," he swallowed heavily, blinking back tears, "I truly did- and still do- love you and Elros as I would love my own children. Whatever happens, whatever you decide, at least try and remember that?" he implored.

Elrond stood motionless for a few minutes, then reached out to Maglor, clinging to him as he had when he was a child seeking comfort after a nightmare. Maglor returned the embrace, bittersweet though it was, but neither of them spoke. Elrond moved away after a few minutes, and turned and almost ran out of the hall, fighting the urge to break down. He decided to go to the healer's rooms and meet Gil-Galad's messengers before he made a decision about staying or going, although, if he was honest with himself, he knew there was nothing keeping him here. Elros had moved on and none of the elves truly wanted him here in Himring. _'Except Maglor'_ an annoying voice in the back of his mind piped up, but he ignored it. As much as he still cared for Maglor, their relationship could never be the same. So much had changed recently, and the only thing Elrond was sure of was that if he stayed in Himring, he would grow to hate Maglor. The thought sickened him. He had to go. He strode determinedly into the healing rooms to introduce himself to Celeborn and Gildor. Their conversation lasted several hours. Afterwards, he returned to his rooms, and wrote a letter to be sent to Elros. It would be the last one sent from Himring.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few days later, just as the sun was rising, Elrond gathered the belongings he had packed and left his room quietly, in the hopes of not disturbing the rest of the household. Celeborn and Gildor were waiting in the courtyard, surrounded by the warriors who had accompanied them to Himring. Elrond hesitated as he reached the door, looking back sadly. He did not want to have to say goodbye to Maglor, it would hurt too much, and he certainly didn't want to see Maedhros again, so he had left a note for Maglor in the dining room. Maedhros rarely ate in there, so there was little chance of him reading it first. He took a deep breath and stepped forward again. Gildor had already retrieved a spare horse from his company, and Elrond mounted quickly. He would have liked to have ridden a horse he was familiar with, but he suspected Maedhros would accuse him of theft if he took a horse from Himring. He nodded to Gildor, and the company departed Himring. Elrond would never return there. As they rode, he began to anticipate what life would be like in Balar. He hoped it would be as Celeborn had told him some days ago, that there were other Elves there near his age, so he would not be alone. The thought made him smile.

Maglor opened his eyes groggily, wondering what had woken him at this early hour. He heard horses whinnying outside, and, curious, rose from his bed to look out of the window. Pulling the drapes back, he saw the group of riders in the courtyard. He watched them for a few minutes, not fully awake. It was only as they rode away that his eyes discerned Elrond among them. He staggered away from the window, reeling. Elrond had not even said _goodbye _to him! Knowing he would get no more sleep now, he moved downstairs slowly, as though his feet were of lead. He reached the dining room without really seeing where he was going, and slumped lifelessly into one of the chairs. The folded piece of parchment caught his eye. He picked it up, and leaned forward slightly as he read it. A tear fell unchecked down his face. He did not move.

Around an hour later, Maedhros came in search of him. The red-haired elf had apparently just risen for the day, and appeared to be in a rare jovial mood.

"Celepharn tells me that Gil-Galad's people departed earlier, Brother. I knew they would not trouble us for long!" Maedhros smiled to himself- this was good news. He had no use for Gil-Galad or his subjects unless they wished to ally themselves with his people. He noticed Maglor's dejected posture.

"Oh, whatever is wrong now, Maglor?" he asked impatiently. Honestly, his brother's moods grew more maudlin every day!

"Elrond left with them." Maglor's voice was flat and lifeless.

Maedhros frowned. "Is that not a good thing, brother?" Maglor stared at him, hurt by Maedhros' callousness. Oblivious, Maedhros continued. "Now there will be naught to distract you from the war, and the Oath that we must still endeavour to keep."

Maglor walked out of the room without a word, not looking at Maedhros. His brother watched him leave, but did not react. He knew Maglor would see reason soon. The Oath that drove them was the only true priority they had. They fought in the war against the Dark One in the hopes of regaining the Silmarils. A slim chance it might be, but Maedhros knew his duty. One way or another, the Oath had to be fulfilled. Now that bothersome half-breed was out of the way, he would be able to remind Maglor of his true loyalties. And if either of the Peredhil got in the way in the end... he would do whatever was necessary.

_To be continued..._

_AN: Earendilionnath- Sindarin ~ sons of Earendil_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Elrond and his companions had been travelling for three days. Thus far, the journey had been peaceful. Elrond had gotten to know Celeborn- it turned out that he was wedded to Galadriel, making him a distant cousin-by-marriage to him and Elros. Elrond had asked many questions about Balar, as he had not dwelt near the sea since Sirion, and he hardly remembered that place after all these years. He had been assured that it was beautiful, as the haven had been built by both Noldor and Sindar, it reflected the heritage of both kindreds. He found himself eagerly anticipating their arrival.

They stopped in a wooded area to water the horses, and to have a brief luncheon. Gildor and several others went to patrol the area. Elrond helped himself to some bread and cheese, then walked several paces away before he sat to eat. He did not want to seem rude, but no-one had actually asked him to sit with them, and he did not wish to impose his company on elves he barely knew. It made little difference in the end, for not two minutes after he began eating, one of the scouts ran swiftly back into the glade.

"Yrch*!"

All the elves rose immediately upon hearing the warning. They formed into a defensive position, pushing Elrond and several other young elves into the centre of the group, where they could be better protected. All drew weapons, and prepared for battle.

More than two dozen orcs rushed into the clearing, trampling everything in their path. Within seconds, the groups clashed. For Elrond, the battle seemed to pass in a blur. Several of the orcs had focussed on him, and he fought instinctively. Three orcs fell to his blade, before he felt a raging burn encase his right arm. He cried out in pain, realising that the last orc he had felled had sunk it's dagger into his upper arm, just below his shoulder. He dropped his sword, as his hand began to shake. The pain continued, and he realised the blade must have been stained with poison. His arm went numb, and he felt off balance, just as another pair of orcs charged him.

Thankfully, Gildor, who had just re-entered the clearing, saw his distress. A well-aimed dagger pierced one of the orc's throats, killing it instantly, and the other turned, snarling, looking for the knife's thrower. It bared it's teeth and attacked Gildor, only to be halted suddenly, as an arrow pierced it's chest. The orc crumpled, and Gildor turned in surprise, to see Erestor lowering his bow. He nodded his thanks to his young protege, then looked to Elrond.

The young Peredhel had fallen to his knees. The numbness that had claimed his arm was spreading through his entire body, and his vision was fuzzy. He could not think clearly. He knew he should get up, that there was some reason that he wasn't safe, but the notion danced just out of his reach. As Gildor reached him, he began to lose conciousness.

"Elros?" his whisper was barely audible. Everything went black.

_Nothing Elrond could see made sense. Everything around him was spinning, and all he could clearly make out was flashes of bright colours, red, purple, black...What was happening? He could hear voices..._

_"Elrond, can you hear me? Gildor, bring me those athelas leaves! And fresh water."_

_Gildor...he knew that name. But who was speaking? His head hurt. He needed to sleep..._

_"Useless half-breed!" a sneering voice echoed. Maedhros! Elrond looked around, but couldn't see him, everything was so blurred... He tried to move, to get away from the angry elf, but other hands held him down. He struggled._

_"Maglor! Elros!" he tried to call to his family for help. Why didn't they answer?_

_"...must not try and move, young one. We will be safely in Balar soon." someone said firmly._

_What?_

_"Will he be alright, Lord Celeborn?"_

_"I have sent messengers ahead. They should send a healer out to meet us. He will be fine."_

_Elrond slowly became aware of a strange rocking sensation, and the clip-clop of hooves. Was he on horseback? Where was he being taken? He tried to see where he was, but the flashes of colour dominated his vision again. He tried to move his arm to rub his eyes. It hurt. Someone screamed in agony. He was falling..._

_He was back in Sirion. His Nana and Ada were there, with Elros and Maglor. They stood looking at him, sadly. Then one by one, they all walked away. He tried to call after them, desperate not to be left alone. None of them seemed to hear him, and he could not move. The room he was in began to burn. He was trapped! He struggled to free himself as the fire made contact with his right shoulder. He could feel slender hands restraining him, though. More strange voices spoke._

_"Will he recover?"_

_"I believe so, hervenn*. The poison was making him delirious. I have purged it from the wound now, and he should waken soon. Do not fear for him."_

_None of this made sense to Elrond. He could not understand what had happened, no matter how hard he tried. He drifted off to sleep again..._

Elrond opened his eyes slowly, unsure of where he was. The last thing he remembered clearly was...leaving Himring, travelling with Gil-Galad's people, and being ambushed by orcs. After that, his memory failed him. He sat up, then realised he was in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around the room. Sunlight shone through the large window, illuminating several other beds, none of which were occupied. There were bottles of herbs and healing draughts displayed on shelves around the room, and several cupboards beneath them. One of the cupboards was half-open, revealing piles of soft linen for bandages, and sturdier fabric, perhaps used to create slings. Elrond realised he must be in a healer's quarters. Was this Balar? He resolved to get up and find out. However, the moment he tried to stand, his head swam, and he almost fell. He was attempting to steady himself when three elves quietly entered the room, two ellyn* and an elleth*. He recognised Celeborn, but the other two were unknown to him. He stared at them curiously, while they in turn all looked surprised to see him awake.

The elleth spoke first "Do you know where you are, Elrond?" Her voice was unusually deep, for a woman.

He nodded, while gazing at her in fascination. She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen! Long golden hair, that had a silverish sheen in the sunlight, clear, deep blue eyes, and a very tall, slender form. He hoped he wasn't blushing!

"This is Balar, is it not, my Lady?" He frowned. "How exactly did I come to be here? I remember the orc ambush, but very little after that." Actually, he remembered _nothing _after that, but decided not to say so.

"You received a wound in the battle." Celeborn spoke up. "The blade the orc used was poisoned. You have been unconscious for five days. I carried you here on my horse after the orcs were vanquished. My wife, Galadriel," he gestured at the elleth "has worked to heal you since we arrived."

Elrond knew his face had reddened now. He stammered out his thanks to Lady Galadriel, who inclined her head gracefully in acknowledgement. The other ellon, who had remained silent, stepped towards Elrond, and, unexpectedly, embraced him. Elrond was stunned, but returned the gesture, even though he wasn't sure who this dark-haired richly dressed ellon was. The stranger released him and smiled. He was very young, Elrond realised, finding himself returning the enthusiastic smile. Celeborn and Galadriel looked on, indulgent expressions on their faces.

"I am so glad to meet you at last, cousin!" the young elf said happily. "I am Ereinion, son of Orodreth, sometimes known as Gil-Galad, King of the Noldor." Elrond stared, speechless.

_To be continued...!_

_AN: Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing!_

_Elvish Translations *_

_Yrch- Orcs_

_Hervenn- Husband_

_Ellyn- plural of male elf_

_Ellon- male elf_

_Elleth- female elf_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Elros sat in his newly-aquired chambers, writing a letter to Elrond. He wasn't sure how much to tell him of what had occured over the last year. So much had changed...He shook his head. He was heir to Algund now, after an unexpected orc raid on the village. Asgon...his best friend...He gritted his teeth. Wallowing in grief would not undo what had happened. Sighing, he took up his quill again.

_Dear Elrond,_

_I know I have not written to you for some time, and for that I apologize. Much has changed here in the village since our last letters were exchanged, and I regret that I have not found time to write before now._

_The first piece of news I have for you is unfortunately sad tidings. My friend and companion-in-arms, Asgon, whom I have mentioned to you several times, received a poisoned wound in an orc ambush, and though the healers here did all they could, he was lost. I will admit, the superior healing skills are one of very few things I miss about elven society (your company being the other, of course!)_

_Algund, Asgon's father, has named me as heir to the leadership of the village now. Much of my time lately has been spent learning diplomacy and statecraft. (I have a feeling you would find that sort of work enjoyable, brother, but I find it somewhat tedious). It must be done however, for Algund was far from young when I came to the village, and with Asgon's passing, he seems to age more day by day. I doubt it will be long before he steps down, though in all honesty, I would rather be a warrior than a village leader. Algund insists that 'Earendil's son' is the best choice for his heir. I might find that more reassuring if I had any memories of Earendil! But enough of this maudlin talk._

_I actually had another purpose in writing to you. The orc attack that took Asgon was but one of many, and they have become more and more frequent over the past months. The Council of Elders here has voted to evacuate this village, and seek sanctuary closer to Balar. I have been asked to send a mesage to Gil-Galad, through you, to see if he is willing to accept Edain refugees, and if he knows of anywhere that could accommodate our numbers. I trust you will pass the request on, as I know you and he have grown to be quite close friends. I hope permission is granted, for I feel I have been apart from you too long, and I would enjoy being able to visit you, rather than just communing through letters._

_I will await your reply, brother._

_Elros._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Dear Elros,**

**I was relieved to hear from you at last. I will admit I feared for you when I heard nothing for several months. I was greatly saddened to hear of the loss of your friend, and wish I could have been there to comfort you if nothing else. Balar has endured the loss of many good warriors of late as well, and Ereinion fears the situation will only worsen unless aid arrives soon. So you are Algund's heir now? I fear for the Edain!**

**Of course I am only jesting, muindor. It is a wonderful opportunity for you, and Algund is correct in stating that it is your birthright. I brought up your request to Ereinion in the last council meeting. I often attend as a junior advisor, so was allowed to have a say in the meeting. He himself was immediately willing to grant you and your people sanctuary, but some of the other warriors argued that Edain would be a drain on our resources. Thankfully, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, two of the most influential people in Balar, disagreed with this view, and in the end, permission was granted, as long as the warriors of the village agreed to give us aid in battle if necessary. Obviously, I doubt that will be a problem, as we all share a common enemy.**

**Once this had been agreed, Ereinion and I set to work trying to decide where to accommodate you all. The Birchwoods of Nimbrethil would seem the most obvious choice. They fall within Ereinion's realm and are for the most part uninhabited. The woods are large enough to house several hundred people, and Ereinion told me to inform you that aid will be given to build shelter if it is required. If the other Edain are as stubborn as you, though, I doubt they will accept help from elves!**

**I hope you will respond to this letter, to let us know if this arrangement is acceptable, and so we know when we can expect you. Ereinion has alerted his scouts to watch for all of you though, so we will not be taken by surprise. He is very excited to meet you, and I believe he hopes you will settle in Balar with me. I find it unlikely though, I cannot imagine you leaving behind the people you have agreed to lead, however much I might wish you to.**

**I wish you and your people a safe journey, muindor, and look forward to seeing you soon.**

**Elrond.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elros in fact did not send a reply to Elrond's missive, and this caused him some concern until some of the Green-Elves that answered to Ereinion reported that the inhabitants of the Edain village were already travelling towards Balar. He became more excited as the days passed. He was eager to see Elros again- they had been apart for over a year! Ereinion often laughed about the fact that Elrond, usually so serious, was behaving like an elfling counting down the days to Yule! He supposed he was being somewhat childish, but he had missed his brother.

Then, one day, just as autumn had set in, when Elrond had been outside exercising his horse, a messenger ran quickly into the courtyard, bearing a message for Ereinion. He led the messenger into Ereinion's study, and thus was one of the first to hear that the company of Edain was approaching Balar. He volunteered to go and join the scouts there and then, so he could reunite with Elros as soon as possible. So, a few weeks later, he stood alongside Gildor, waiting to guide the Edain into Nimbrethil. When they came into view (Gildor and the other Elves could see them more clearly than Elrond could) two seemed to be leading the march. A tall but stooped figure, with shoulder-length brown hair and a tangled beard, both frosted with grey- Elrond assumed this must be Algund- and beside him...

Elrond started running forward, overcome by eagerness. The grinning figure beside Algund did likewise. They almost ran into one another halfway between the two groups, and each held the other in a crushing embrace.

"Missed you."

"Missed you more!"

_To be continued..._

_AN: Muindor-brother._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Elrond had finished his studies earlier than he expected, so he decided to ride out to Nimbrethil and surprise Elros. It had been many months since the Edain villagers relocated there, and they had settled in well. As Elrond had suspected (and to Ereinion's disappointment) Elros dwelt in the forest with the Mortals. He had told Elrond privately that he still did not feel comfortable with the idea of living among elves, after his mistreatment in Himring. Elrond understood this, though he had not divulged that particular information to Ereinion. Elros had a right to keep his secrets if he wished to. Elros did visit Balar whenever his duties allowed it, and Elrond made sure to ride out to see his twin at least once a week. They were not as close as they had been when they were children, but Elros was still Elrond's closest confidant. He told him everything. He smiled as he rode into the encampment, dismounting and looking about him for Elros. He intended to invite Elros to go hunting with him, so they could have an afternoon of fun. No responsibilities, no need to act like the Lords they were, just the two of them, having fun. They had done this several times since Elros came to Nimbrethil, and Elrond loved having time alone with his twin. It was something he'd missed a lot while they lived apart, and he knew Elros felt the same. The smile turned into a frown as he noted that the village was unusually quiet, the atmosphere somber. He walked towards the small house that Elros and Algund shared, surprised that Elros had not come to see who the visitor was.

Elros sat at the head of Algund's bed, his head bowed. The curtains in the room were drawn, and the other Elders were in there as well. All were silent. Algund himself lay utterly still. Elros could hardly bring himself to look at the the thin, frail form in the bed. He had known that the journey to Nimbrethil had been incredibly taxing for his aged mentor, but he never expected him to leave Arda this quickly! Algund's last words had been spoken not an hour since:

"I leave our people's rule in your hands, Elros Earendilion. You are young, but you are a skilled leader. The Edain will follow you," he had broken into a violent coughing fit, then continued, his voice growing weaker, "I have been honoured to know you, my young Lord. You will survive this war, and lead our people out of this darkness. Your name will be revered in Ages to come." Algund's voice had trailed off after those words, and his eyes fluttered closed. He never spoke again.

Elros' eyes glittered with tears now, remembering. He had not been prepared for this, for the shortness of Mortal life. He did not feel ready to lead, but knew he must honour Algund's last wish. He rose to his feet slowly, feeling as though a great weight pressed upon his shoulders, and turned to face the Elders. No words were necessary. They all knelt before him, acknowledging their new Chieftain. He took a deep breath, and donned the fur-lined royal blue robe, garment of office of the Chieftain. He squared his shoulders, and strode down the stairs. He had to call a gathering, and announce the sad tidings to his people.

As Elros and the other Elders went outside, they almost collided with a figure who had been hovering near the doorway. Elros was startled to recognize Elrond- his brother usually sent word when he planned to visit! He turned to his companions.

"I wish our people to gather in the main square an hour hence. I will inform them of the sad tidings then. Spread the word." he proclaimed, trying to sound like the leader he now had to be. The Elders nodded their understanding, and dispersed, leaving Elros alone with Elrond. They stared at one another in silence for a few minutes. Elros noted that Elrond had taken to wearing the clothes of an elven apprentice healer, in a style usually worn by elflings. The twins were twenty-two now, children by elven standard, though they both had the appearance of an almost full-grown elf. Apparently Elrond was perfectly content to abide by Elven custom regarding his age. He also seemed to be in a very good mood. Elros frowned.

"What brings you here, brother? I did not expect to see you for some days yet."

Elrond's cheerful expression faltered at Elros' unenthusiastic words.

"I finished my allotted studies early today, so I elected to ride out and visit you, as a surprise. What better way to pass the time?" Elrond smiled broadly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It did not work. Elros still stared at him gloomily.

Elrond cleared his throat, then peered at Elros curiously.

"What troubles you, Elros?" he couldn't think of anything that might be wrong, Elros hadn't mentioned any problems in his recent letters, and surely he would have if there was a serious problem? He noticed something else that surprised him...

"Is that not Algund's robe you wear? I have never seen anyone but him wearing such a garment. Or have you had a similar one made?"

Elros' expression turned even colder, and without a word, he turned and strode swiftly away from his brother. Elrond stood there in shock for a few minutes, before recovering and racing after him.

Elros walked as quickly as he could, unable to face Elrond and his relentless cheerfulness right now. He walked into the woods, heedless of where he was going, trying to will away the burning feeling behind his eyes, to no avail. Tears began running down his face. Elrond's thoughtless question had cut him deeply. It _was _Algund's robe. He had no right to be wearing it! How dare Algund leave him so soon after they'd met?! He scrubbed at his eyes fiercely, and kept moving. He wanted to be alone.

Elrond moved through the woods quickly, feeling bewildered. He had no idea what he had done to offend Elros, but he needed to sort it out. He had almost never quarreled with Elros, and he had no idea what the problem was now. As he searched for his brother, his mind drifted back to the day the Edain refugees had arrived in Nimbrethil...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Missed you."_

_"Missed you more!"_

_After a few minutes, the twins broke out of their tight hug, and grinned at each other, examining one another's appearences. Elros had gained more weight since they'd been apart, and he was as muscular as any young edain now. His hair was cut short, styled like theirs, so it fell to his jawline. His shirt, tunic and trousers were also made of the sturdy material that the Men wore. With the exception of his pointed ears, Elros looked just like a Mortal, and Elrond was amazed by that. His brother looked so different!_

_Elros, for his part, noted that Elrond was now slightly taller than him, but was still very slender. His dark hair had been allowed to grow so it cascaded past his shoulders, and sported thin braids reminiscent of those worn by Gil-Galad's courtiers. His clothes were dark colored and thick, obviously made for travelling, but made of finer material than anything the Edain wore. If the twins had not looked alike physically, no-one would have guessed they were related._

_Elros slung his arm round Elrond's shoulders, and led him to meet Algund._

_"Algund, this is my twin brother Elrond." Elros grinned cheekily. "As you can see, I gained all the looks in the family!"_

_"Which is why I ended up with the manners!" Elrond retorted, shoving Elros sideways so he almost fell. Algund and the other Edain laughed at the brothers' banter, and the twins rode side-by-side, exchanging stories about their new homes as the Mortals began exploring Nimbrethil. They talked for several hours, and it was as if they had never been apart. Gildor helped Algund and the other leaders of the village to erect tents to be used as temporary accommodation, and they began planning where they could build more permanent dwellings. As the sun began to set, more riders approached. As they drew nearer, it became obvious that they were Elves. Elrond and Gildor exchanged smiles, knowing that Ereinion would not miss a chance to greet new allies. Gildor led Algund forward, and after they had exchanged greetings, Elrond led Elros to meet their kinsman._

_"Ereinion, this is Elros." Elrond announced, his smile as bright as the sun._

_"Greetings, Elros." Ereinion smiled "I am glad to meet you at last. I have looked forward to this meeting since I met Elrond."_

_Elros half-smiled, feeling self-conscious. He bowed, and greeted Ereinion formally._

_"I am glad to make your aquaintance, High King Gil-Galad."_

_Ereinion laughed merrily. "No need to stand on ceremony, cousin! We are not in court, after all. I hope you will not remain this formal when you dwell in Balar?"_

_Elrond shook his head ruefully. "It is as I said, Ereinion. I have not been able to persuade him. He wishes to remain with the Edain. Though I hope he will at least visit Balar?" this last question directed at Elros._

_"Of course!" Elros exclaimed. "We have been apart for so long, I will be annoying you as much as I possibly can. What else are brothers for?" Both twins burst out laughing. The Elves remained in Nimbrethil until sunset, at which point they had to return to Balar. Elrond and Elros had spent all that afternoon at each other's side, and they shared another rib-cracking embrace before parting ways once more. Elrond had promised to ride out again as soon as he could, after extracting a promise from Elros that he would visit Balar within the next month._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elrond shook himself out of these thoughts as he searched the woods for Elros. He had to find him! Eventually, he discovered him, sitting on a fallen oak in a deserted glade. Elros was staring at the ground, and did not look up as Elrond approached.

"I am sorry if I said something to upset you!" Elrond began in a rush. "I only meant to compliment your new garment. I was just surprised that it resembled Algund's-"

He stopped abruptly as Elros' red-rimmed eyes met his gaze. "W-what's wrong?" Elrond asked, reaching out to his brother hesitantly. Elros recoiled, not wanting Elrond's comfort. Not this time.

"Algund is dead." he stated flatly.

"What?! How? When?" Elrond gasped.

"Just this morning." Elros' voice was utterly emotionless. "We have known his time drew near for a while now, but I was not truly prepared."

"I...I am sorry. But I do not understand, if you have feared his loss for some time, why did you not send for a healer? We might have been able to cure him!"

Elros shook his head. "You cannot cure old age, brother." he snapped, his tone bitter now. "I suppose you have forgotten that such things happen, accustomed as you are to living amongst immortals!"

"Elros..." Elrond's voice trailed off. What could he possibly say?

Elros stood suddenly, and brushed himself off. "I am Chieftain of this settlement now. I must address my people, and make arrangements for Algund's funeral. I am afraid I do not have time to spend with you at the moment. Perhaps it would be best if you returned to _your _home." He walked away without a backward glance. He knew he was being cruel to Elrond, but seeing him had made Elros question some things. They were half-elves, neither mortal nor immortal. What would their lifespan be? Could he bear to live for decades, possibly centuries, watching his Mortal companions die? The thought horrified him.

Elrond remained in the glade til nightfall, much of that time spent in tears. Elros made it sound as if living among Elves was a bad thing. but they were his people, and Elros' too. Weren't they? He tried to convince himself that Elros' anger was just redirected grief because of Algund's passing, but that too was a sign of growing distance between them. Algund had apparantly been ailing for some time, yet Elros never made mention of it to him.

"He doesn't care for me any more." he whispered to himself, a small silvery tear trailing slowly down his face. Heavy-hearted, he walked out of the forest, whistled for his horse, and returned to Balar, feeling miserable. He had never imagined a future in which his brother turned away from him. Thinking of life if he never reconciled with his twin made his heart crumble.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_AN: Thanks to Vermillion Lynn, for her help with this chapter._

Elrond's mood was still melancholy as he returned to Balar. He rode into the courtyard, dismounted and handed his horse to the stablehand without speaking, lost in his own thoughts. He walked inside without heed, almost colliding with Erestor and his friend Lindir.

"Careful, Elrond!" Erestor smiled cheerfully at the sight of his fellow scholar. "You've been gone all afternoon. Did you enjoy your visit with Elros?"

"Sorry, what? Oh, I'm fine, thank you..." Elrond said glumly, not even looking up from the floor as he walked past the other two young elves. Erestor and Lindir looked at one another in confusion. Visits to Elros usually left Elrond in a cheerful mood for days! Now he was acting as though he had just lost a patient he had been tending. They watched him, speechless, as he ascended the stairs slowly, with his head down and shoulders hunched. He went to his room and closed and locked the door behind him. He didn't emerge again that evening.

The next morning, Elrond rose as normal, and went to break his fast with Ereinion as he usually did before beginning his lessons for the day. He entered the dining room silently, to find Ereinion already there. His King and dear friend looked at him with concern.

"Is all well, Elrond?" Ereinion frowned. He noted that Elrond's eyes were red, and that the young Peredhel appeared not to have slept much. "I missed you at supper yestereve, and you do not seem yourself today. Is all well with your brother?"

It took Elrond a few minutes to realise he was being spoken to, and then he responded as if he were in a daze. "Yes, everything is fine. Elros and I had...a slight disagreement. It is nothing to be concerned about." Elrond looked at his plate, only then realising that there was food upon it, and began eating, seemingly taking no notice of _what_ he was eating. He did not speak again.

Ereinion sighed. He was well aware that Elrond had not told him all, but he knew his young cousin's stubborness, and knew that he would get no further information from him about this matter. He resolved to send a missive to Elros, in the hope that he might know what troubled Elrond. In the meantime, however...

"You are meant to be attending the Council meeting today, are you not, Elrond?"

"Yes." Elrond replied softly, not meeting Ereinion's eyes.

"I look forward to hearing your views on what is decided. We are meant to be discussing if and how we could incorporate the Edain warriors into our forces." And this way, Ereinion mused, he could keep a closer eye on Elrond, and try to discern what was bothering him.

Elrond's head shot up, almost in alarm. "Will E- the Edain's leader be present today?" he asked quickly. Ereinion shook his head.

"I had planned to invite representatives from the village, but Lord Oropher has been asking why we are trusting Mortals at all. Some of my councillors agree with him. That issue needs to be laid to rest before we actually include the Edain in the meetings." Ereinion grimaced to himself at the thought. Oropher was one of the lords of the Sindar, hailing from Doriath, and he had little fondness for Mortals. Persuading him to fight alongside them would be no easy task. The two elves finished their meal silently, each deep in thought.

After they had finished their breakfast, Ereinion headed straight to the council chamber. Elrond followed, silent as a shadow. Each took their place, Ereinion at his usual place, near the centre of the room, and Elrond to the right, where all the junior councillors were seated. Shortly after they arrived, other members of the council began taking their places. Celeborn, Galadriel, Cirdan and of course Oropher among them. Erestor slipped in just before the meeting commenced, accompanied by Oropher's son Thranduil. They both took places beside Elrond. Erestor, noticing that his friend still seemed out of sorts, quickly whispered.

"Is something troubling you, Elrond? You seemed...well, not like yourself yesterday. Will you talk to-"

Elrond swiftly raised his hand to silence Erestor, as Ereinion had risen to begin the meeting. Erestor frowned, but held his tongue, vowing to himself that he _would _talk to Elrond later that day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gildor stood at his guard-post near the bay, enjoying the salty sea breeze. The wind was blowing from the West, and Arien was climbing the sky, so it was a good time to be outdoors. Gildor in fact was glad to have avoided another Council meeting. He had no patience for such things, though his young friend Erestor seemed to find it enjoyable. Elrond Peredhel was of the same mind, though Gildor would never understand why. He much preferred standing guard or patrolling to ensure the safety of his King and his people. Young Lindir and several other guards were positioned at other points along the bay, and they all carried horns, so they could sound the alarm and summon help if an enemy was sighted. Today had proven to be relatively quiet so far, though...

Of course, as soon as Gildor had let that thought form in his mind, a loud note from someone's horn travelled to his ears. It was coming from the guard- Gildor could not remember his name- posted at the station furthest west. He concentrated, but surprisingly, could hear no sounds of battle. He quickly glanced around, ensuring there was no approaching danger near to his position, then, grasping the hilt of his sword, raced towards the horn's blower, to see what the trouble was.

He reached the Sinda within a few mnutes, and was somewhat put out to see that he was alone and unharmed, with no danger in sight.

"What do you mean by this?" Gildor demanded harshly. "You know full well not to sound the alarm unless you are truly in danger!"

The Sinda faltered under Gildor's fierce gaze. "My apologies, my Lord," he began shakily, "but I felt it the quickest way to draw attention."

"And why, pray tell, did you require _attention_ so urgently?"

In response, the Sinda raised his hand and pointed out to sea. Gildor stared in disbelief. There were ships approaching _from the West!_ Gildor gasped as the implications of this struck him. He turned to the elf beside him immediately.

"Return to Gil-Galad's dwelling as swiftly as you can." he instructed. "The king and his council are in a meeting at present. Inform them of what has happened, and lead whoever Ereinion sends to investigate here!"

The young Sinda nodded, and swiftly raced back to Balar proper. Gildor watched the fleet of approaching ships with wonder in his eyes. There had to be at least two score of them!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The meeting was not going as Ereinion had hoped. Oropher had spent the last half hour detailing reasons why they should _not_ enter into an alliance with the Edain. Deliberately ignoring the Sinda Lord for a few minutes, Ereinion's gaze drifted to Elrond. His young cousin was still exhibiting unusual behaviour. Although Elrond sat in the council as requested, his mind was clearly on other matters. He would have to try and question him again later...

"My Lord?"

Ereinion almost jumped as he realised that Oropher had asked him a question. He had not even heard him!

"Your pardon, Oropher." he replied politely. "My mind wandered. May I trouble you to repeat yourself?"

"What I said, Your Highness," Oropher almost sneered the young King's title- " was that it would be a needless drain on our resources, if we not only have to provide food, water and healing supplies to our own warriors, but to a disorganized band of Men as well. They cannot fight as well as the Eldar do, and doubtless their greater numbers would require more of our supplies than we can spare. Do we allow our own people to starve that we may provide for the Secondborn? Who, frankly, are inferior fighters, and would be of little use to us in battle?"

Elrond snapped out of his melancholy mood at Oropher's insulting words, and he stood up in anger, preparing to speak. Lady Galadriel, who had remained silent in the meeting until now, spoke first.

"You speak rashly, Oropher." she stated coolly. " Do not forget that it is largely due to members of the Secondborn Children that we have lasted so long in this war. The Edain have never denied aid to the Eldar if it is required, yet you would have us deny them?" Her tone was one of rebuke, and Oropher flushed at her words.

"I apologise, my Lady." he said in a low voice.

Galadriel raised one eyebrow. "You need not apologise to me, it is not my heritage you have just given insult to." She looked over at Elrond, and Oropher, following her gaze, reddened further. He prepared to respond, when a sharp knocking was heard on the chamber doors. Ereinion was surprised- interruptions were rare- but nodded to the guards near the doors to admit the visitor.

The out-of-breath Sinda guard staggered into the room, trying to gather enough air to speak. He looked up... and almost lost his courage when he saw that every member of the council was staring at him. He swallowed hard, then managed to speak, addressing Gil-Galad.

"Lord Gildor sent me here, your Highness. I was bidden to tell you that ships are approaching Middle-Earth...from the West."

As he finished speaking, the whole council began speaking at once, speculating over what this might portend.

"SILENCE!" Ereinion projected his voice. To his surprise, it worked. "I am dismissing this council for today. We will resume these talks _after _we have learned what tidings the Valar have seen fit to send. This meeting is adjourned." He stood and left the room, beckoning Cirdan to follow him. They made their way to the shore, followed by almost everyone who had been in the meeting. Elrond, Erestor and Thranduil were among the last to leave, for they were all discussing who or what might be coming from Valinor.

"I wonder if the Valar themselves have come to help us?" Erestor asked musingly.

Thranduil snorted. "I doubt it. More likely, it's just another army of elves. Helpful, but not what we need to win the war!"

"What do you think, Elrond?" Erestor asked. "You always have an opinion!"

"I think it will be help of some sort, though I do not presume to know what." Elrond stated simply, though his eyes were thoughtful. If these ships really were coming from Valinor, could he receive tidings of his parents? Or perhaps even...He shook his head minutely. He could not let himself hope for their return.

They reached the bay, and found that almost every elf in Balar had gathered there, to see the ships for themselves. Elrond made his way to the front of the crowd, and stood near Ereinion and Cirdan. The first ship was almost near enough to dock. A rapid muttering started, as an ellon who had been on the ship seemed to be actually _walking upon the water_ to reach the shore! More shocking, Elrond noticed, was that the figure seemed to give off a bright glow.

He gasped as the being stepped onto the beach, looking none the worse for wear. He was taller than any elf, muscular, and mail-clad. His long hair was bound back from his face, and he was far more beautiful than any Child of Illuvatar! The sword belted to his waist grazed the sand as the being walked, leaving no footprints. He also carried a banner, made of sky-blue silk, emblazoned with a golden eagle. Elrond realised that this was no elf. The being spoke.

"Hail, Elves of Middle-Earth. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and I bring additional forces to aid you in the war against the Fallen One." The being's eyes swept the crowd, pausing on Ereinion, who felt frozen under the being's intense gaze. He stepped forward bravely however.

"Greetings, emissary from the West. We welcome your arrival. I am Ereinion Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor in Exile." He swallowed after introducing himself, feeling self-conscious as the being held his gaze. Finally, the new arrival smiled brilliantly.

"Well met. I am Eonwe, Herald of Manwe."

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Elrond stood alongside Ereinion, fidgeting nervously. It had been several weeks since the arrival of the Host of the West, and in that time, the Elves of Valinor had taken control of Ereinion's council in all but name. Now they were awaiting the arrival of the Edain leader. Elrond twisted his hands together nervously. He had not spoken to Elros, or written to him, since their argument. He had managed to avoid explaining what had happened to anyone else, although he knew that Ereinion, at least, was aware that something was wrong. Of course, this also meant that no-one in Balar-besides him- knew that Elros now led the Edain.

It had been decided that he and Ereinion would explain the new development to the Edain unaccompanied, except for Ereinion's guards, as they were already known to the Mortals. They were then meant to be bringing the leader to the council, to meet with Eonwe and the other elves and discuss battle plans. Ereinion was expecting Algund. Elrond wasn't sure if he should tell him that the leadership had changed hands. It could endanger their alliance with the Edain, as the Valinorean Elves treated _Ereinion_ like a child. Would they be willing to fight alongside a group of Mortals who looked to a twenty-two year old for leadership? He frowned, unable to decide what was best. Before he could make a decision, though, he sighted a group of riders approaching. His heart plummeted into his stomach. He wasn't ready to see Elros, and Ereinion might well be disappointed that he had not told him of the change in the Edain's circumstances. He squared his shoulders, trying to prepare himself. He had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Ereinion strode forward to meet the leader of the group. Elrond followed him slowly. Confusion blossomed on Ereinion's face as he recognized Elros.

"Elros, why do you ride as leader here? I requested that the Edain Chieftain be present for this meeting." Ereinion's brow furrowed as he tried to discern what was going on.

Elros' gaze slid to Elrond, and he narrowed his eyes at his twin before he spoke. "I am Chieftain of the Edain now. Algund passed several weeks ago. I am sorry if this takes you by surprise, Your Highness. I assumed Elrond would have informed you of this before now."

Ereinion turned to look at Elrond, surprise and not a little displeasure written on his features. Elrond stared at the ground, wholeheartedly wishing it would conveniently swallow him. He did not look at either of them, nor did he speak.

Ereinion sighed, and turned back to Elros. He quickly explained the events of the last few weeks, and Elros felt stunned (and not a little intimidated) at the idea of being part of a council formed of some of the highest ranking Eldar in existence, as well as the most powerful of the Maiar.

Having said what he needed to, Ereinion prepared to return to the council. He turned back suddenly.

"Elrond, it might be best if you did not attend this meeting. Our new arrivals will be displeased enough, having _one_ youngling present at a council of war. I do not wish to have to explain why the presence of another elfling is required, especially as you are not in a position of leadership." With that, he strode away, wondering how he would explain this to the Valinoreans. They already thought he was too inexperienced to lead an army into this war. He sighed heavily as he walked. This new revelation was _not_ going to endear him to Arafinwe and the others!

After Ereinion's abrupt departure, the Peredhil stared at each other in silence. Neither of them could think of anything to say. When had things become so awkward between them? Elros wondered silently. Eventually, feeling uncomfortable, he spoke without thinking, just to break the weighty silence.

"Why did you not tell Gil-Galad of my new role, brother? I would have thought you told him everything."

"You are the only person I truly confide in." Elrond's mutter was barely audible. "Or you used to be..."

Elros shrugged uneasily. "People change as they grow up, _muindor._ You should try and find confidants among those you live with."

"We are not grown yet, Elros! Many years must pass before we reach adulthood. You are beginning to think like a Mortal." Elrond protested, not understanding his brother's attitude.

Elros scowled. "Well spoken, Elf! If you will excuse me, I must address my escort before the King returns. I doubt there is accommodation prepared for them here, so I will have to send them home." He stalked away without looking back.

"Elros...I did not mean..." Elrond let his words trail off. What _had _he meant? He honestly wasn't sure. Remembering that he was not permitted to join this council session, and noting that Elros was deep in conversation with his escort, he gazed at the floor once again, before slowly walking away, half hoping Elros would call him back. He did not.

Elros dispatched his escort back to Nimbrethil, then returned to the courtyard where he had left Elrond. His temper had cooled, and he intended to apologise. Unfortunately, Elrond was no longer there, and before he could begin looking for him, Gil-Galad strode back towards him. Elros stood straighter as the tall Elf approached.

"They have agreed to meet with you as the leader of the Edain." Gil-Galad said tersely. "Follow me."

Clenching his fists to ease his nervousness, Elros did so. He half wished that the Valinoreans had refused to work alongside him. He did not feel ready for this! As they approached the closed doors of the council chamber, Gil-Galad hesitated, looking down at Elros. He spoke quickly, in a low tone.

"They have, in words, agreed to treat you as an equal in this council. That does not mean you will not be undermined. I hope for your sake, and for the sake of the Edain, you are a skilled diplomat. Be mindful of your words, and remember whom you are actually addressing!"

He stepped ahead of Elros and walked into the chamber. Gulping, and feeling his palms beginning to sweat, Elros followed.

Elrond wandered outside aimlessly, at a loss about what to do with the rest of his day. No lessons had been scheduled, as all who acted as his tutors were in the Council.

"Elrond! I forgot you would not have lessons today either!" Erestor ran towards him, grinning. "What have you got planned for the day?"

Elrond shrugged morosely. Erestor's brow wrinkled in a frown.

"Did Elros not accompany the Edain leader here? I had hoped the three of us could go riding."

"Elros is attending the meeting." Elrond stated flatly.

"What?! How did he gain permission for that? Arafinwe insisted that no-one who has not reached their majority be allowed to attend!" Erestor's face was utterly stunned.

Elrond exhaled heavily, then decided he might as well tell someone. He told Erestor of Algund's passing, and Elros' succession to the leadership. He did not tell Erestor of the arguments he and Elros had been having though, he preferred to keep that to himself.

"So he has to be at the council, as the representative of the Mortals." Erestor mused. "I would like to be at the meeting, but I would not wish to lead a people in these dark times. It is an awful responsibility for Elros."

He glanced up at Elrond piercingly. "Is this why you have been so withdrawn the past few weeks? You are concerned for him? Or is it jealousy you feel, because he has taken an adult role, while you are still carrying out an elfling's tasks?"

Elrond blinked, and Erestor nodded, taking this as confirmation.

"I felt the same when my older brother joined Ereinion's scouts. He had always been my companion in my childhood, and I did not understand why he had to leave. I was miserable for days. It took time, but I made new friends, though it was not the same."

Elrond looked at him curiously. "I did not know you had a brother."

Erestor's expression darkened. "He rests in Mandos now. He-" Erestor hesitated, remembering who it was that he spoke to.

"What happened?" Elrond pressed gently.

"He was assigned to Sirion after Lord Earendil departed. My parents and I were already in Balar. He fell to the kinslayers."

Elrond was at a loss for words after that, and neither of them could bring themselves to meet the other's gaze.

"I am sorry." Elrond murmured, after a few moments.

Erestor shook his head. "It is in the past. He will be reborn someday. I do miss him sometimes..."

Elrond cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. He decided to confide in Erestor his worries about Elros, since his friend had revealed so much to him.

"Elros and I have been...having disagreements of late. His life with the Edain has changed him. He acts so differently, we are becoming strangers, and I do not know how to change that. We have always been so close, until..." Elrond blinked tears from his eyes, but could not continue. Erestor tentatively placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I have noticed that most of the elves from the West do not understand Sindarin." Erestor began, in an attempt to distract Elrond. "I had an idea of perhaps creating a book written in Quenya, that translates Sindarin words, and tells of their meaning and pronunciation. Would you like to help me? You are a better scribe than I am!"

Elrond nodded, his curiousity piqued by Erestor's idea. They set off to the library, discussing which words were the most critical for their guests to learn. They remained in the library for hours, compiling ideas. Elrond found he enjoyed the new project, and he felt more cheered than he had for days, now he had finally voiced his fears.

Unknown to the two scholars, the council was _not_ going well...

_To be continued..._

_AN: I have no idea if Erestor actually had siblings, but I wanted someone to (at least partially) sympathise with Elrond._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Elros sat in the council chamber with his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. He had no real idea why he was here, as, so far, no-one had asked for his opinion on anything. All decisions that had been made were the elves' doing, and the only Maia present, Eonwe, had only spoken once throughout the whole meeting, at the very beginning, when he had announced that he, the other Maiar and the elves from Valinor would be leading the march into the Enemy's territory. He appeared content to let the remainder of the elves decide if, and when they would follow.

Ereinion was trying to insist that the armies should be merged as one, under one banner, as this would present a stronger force. Arafinwe and Ingwion (son of the Vanyar king, Ingwe) argued that the elves of Beleriand would do better as a supporting force, tending the wounded and fighting only if necessary. They did not mention the Edain forces at all. Oropher was protesting that the Sindar would not march under a Noldor or Vanyar captain, and the kindreds should remain seperate. He had also stated outright that the Edain were not strong enough for this war, and should not be involved in it. Elros had begun to protest, but Lady Galadriel had spoken first, reminding the whole council that the Edain had played pivotal roles in the war so far, and had as much stake in the coming battles as the Eldar did. That dispute had just been settled, and _finally_, the arrangement stood thus: The Host of the West, led by Eonwe, would lead the march towards Angband. The Elves of Beleriand, led by Ereinion, Oropher and Celeborn, would follow, and support them as needed. Whatever warriors the Edain could spare would accompany them. The women and children, and any others who could not fight, were to begin evacuating Beleriand, and make their way east, over the Blue Mountains, where, it was hoped, they would be safe. When these discussions were over, and Elros breathed a sigh of relief, believing the council to be finished, Eonwe spoke again.

"A messenger needs to be sent to Himring, to inform the Eldar that dwell there of our plans. I will need however many warriors they are willing to send to be armed and ready to march within a month."

The Maia's announcement prompted a lot of muttering protests, though no-one openly spoke against the idea. None of the Eldar looked particularly happy about it. Elros' mind was whirling. _Elves from Himring? Here?_ He shuddered, remembering some of the treatment he had received whilst dwelling among them. Arafinwe, however, nodded slowly.

"This makes sense. No matter their history, the Feanorians share our hatred for the Enemy. If we have more warriors to fight for our cause, it can only be a good thing. And even if Maedhros," he stumbled a little, pronouncing the unfamiliar Sindarin word, "elects not to send us any aid, he deserves the chance to remove his people from Beleriand."

"The Kinslayers deserve nothing from us. We ought to leave them here, to deal with the Enemy's forces alone." Oropher muttered sullenly. Unfortunately, Eonwe heard his comment.

"And do you know so much, child, that you have authority to decide who deserves to live and who does not?" His words were spoken mildly, but Oropher could not meet his intense gaze. He mumbled an apology whilst staring at his feet. Elros gloated silently at seeing the haughty Sinda brought down a peg. Everyone in the room seemed to be gazing at the spectacle.

Ereinion spoke to break the tension. "I will have a message sent to Himring. I can dispatch a messenger at dawn tomorrow. Are there any other issues this council needs to discuss?" He looked around the room; no-one spoke. "Then I declare this council concluded. I believe we all need to begin making departure plans."

One by one, the various members of the council rose and left the room. Elros was almost at the door when Eonwe raised a hand to halt him.

"Elros Earendilion?"

Elros turned, startled to be addressed directly. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I was asked to deliver a message to you and your brother. May I speak to you both together?"

Elros nodded, wondering what this message could be. "Do you need to see us now, my Lord?"

"If you wish." Eonwe said simply. "I will await you here."

Elros nodded again, wondering _when_ exactly he had lost the ability to say 'yes' aloud. He exited the room quickly, and went in search of Elrond.

Elrond and Erestor had been working on their 'Quenya to Sindarin for idiots', as Erestor had jokingly titled it, for several hours now, and they were both beginning to feel hungry. Elrond was about to suggest they stopped, and went to find some food, when Elros walked hastily into the library. Erestor smiled warmly.

"Elros! Good to see you again. Has the council concluded?"

Elros nodded, then looked to Elrond. "Eonwe has requested our presence, brother. He claims to have a message for us. We are expected in the council chamber now."

Elrond pushed his papers into a pile quickly, and got up from the table. He followed Elros towards the library's exit. Belatedly, he remembered Erestor. He turned back, an apologetic look on his face. Erestor cut him off before he could speak.

"Go. I will retrieve some food from the kitchens, and be waiting for you two in my rooms. You'd best be quick!"

Elrond nodded and resumed walking. He quickly caught up with Elros, wondering what sort of message the Herald of the Elder King could possibly have for them. The twins reached the council chambers and, both their faces wary, entered the room where the Maia stood, waiting.

Eonwe gazed upon the Peredhil silently for a few minutes, marvelling over how like and yet unlike they were. Their faces were identical, however Elros was attired as- and had the physical build of- an Edain. He was already a leader, a seasoned warrior with an adult's reponsibilities. And yet, the Maia knew, he was the younger twin. Elrond, the older, followed an elven lifestyle, and obeyed the elves' customs, as was evident from his style of dress. The only distinguishing feature that marked him as a Peredhel was the fact that his ears were slightly rounder than those of most elves. The only two living descendents of a Maia... he found them fascinating. He shook himself out of his thoughts as Elrond spoke.

"You wished to speak with us, my Lord?"

"Yes. Before I departed Valinor," he paused, well aware that this might be a sensitive subject for the young ones, "I was entrusted with a message and a gift from your parents."

Both the twins stood still as statues, their faces pale. They had never expected to hear from Earendil or Elwing again! Eonwe produced a rolled-up scroll, and a sheathed sword, seemingly from thin air, and offered them to the twins. They took the items reverently. Elros swallowed hard, and managed to speak.

"Will we ever see them again, Lord? We know nothing of their fates, and have almost no memories of them."

Eonwe looked at the young half-elf compassionately. "They reside in Aman now, though doubtlessly you have seen your father bearing the silmaril across the skies each night. As for whether you and they will meet again...I know not. They have both made a decision to be counted among the Eldar, but my Lord Manwe decreed that they never return to Middle-Earth. Should either of you ever reach Valinor, perhaps then you will meet. I hope the letter brings some comfort to you both." He inclined his head, then took his leave by simply fading into thin air. This startled both Elrond and Elros, and they blinked in shock for a few minutes, before remembering the letter. They looked at one another, communicating without words, then went and took seats next to each other. Elrond took a deep breath, and opened the scroll.

_Dearest Elrond and Elros,_

_We hope you are both in good health when this reaches you. There really are no words that can explain our choices, so this letter is proving difficult for us to write. We hope you both know that it grieves us every day to be parted from you, but this, as we see it, is the only way you- and all the other inhabitants of Middle-Earth- will have a chance at a safer future, free of the Darkness. We often wonder what your childhoods were like, after the horror of Sirion. Who raised you, in our place? We never had any news of you until Vingilot first ascended the skies, and your Adar believes he saw both of you then. Of course, we had hoped you still lived, but there was no proof until that night. We both wept for joy when the Valar confirmed that you both lived._

_You two will have passed your twentieth year, at least, before this letter arrives. We do not know exactly how long it will take the Host to reach Middle-Earth. Taking your Adar's and my own nature into account, you will most likely be half-grown by now. From the glimpses your father has caught of each of you, this is indeed the case. The gift that was sent is an acknowledgement of that. The sword was forged in Gondolin, for your grandmother Idril. It is called Hadhafang, and we hope it will serve one of you well in years to come. For the other, an equally renowned blade awaits. When Doriath was destroyed, many items of worth were saved. The sword Aranruth, that once belonged to Elu Thingol, your forefather, is in Cirdan's keeping. It rightfully belongs to our family. You must decide between yourselves who will claim which blade._

_By now, the two of you are probably aware that we are not permitted to return to Middle-Earth. This must cause you both pain, but sadly, it is as it is. We rejoice in the fact that you at least have each other, and beseech you to always remember that, no matter what the future brings, we love you with all our hearts. One day, if the Valar and Eru are willing, we will meet again. Until then, know that you are always in your mother's thoughts, and that your father watches over you._

_With all our love,_

_Earendil and Elwing._

Elros finished reading first, and merely sat there, apparently emotionless. He waited for Elrond to finish silently. When Elrond finally looked up, he was actually weeping.

"They never once apologised." Elros said softly.

Elrond wiped his eyes. "What?"

"In the letter, they never once said they were sorry. We were only infants when Earendil departed, only four when Elwing chose to save the silmaril rather than us. We were raised by a man that turned out to be a kinslayer, believed ourselves orphans for years, suffered bigotry because of our heritage, and they cannot even bring themselves to say that they're _sorry_?!" Elros' voice had been increasing in volume throughout his tirade, and the last word was almost a shout.

Elrond was taken aback by Elros' outburst. He tentatively placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Elros...I understand why you're angry. But...I suppose it is as they said. If they had not reached Valinor, the Host of the West would not be here now. We would still be fighting this war alone. It makes up for nothing, I know, but would you really rather have them with us, and let Middle-Earth be under the Enemy's Shadow forever?"

Elros shrugged Elrond's hand off. He knew Elrond was right, but would not yet let go of the pain and anger he felt towards the parents he could not remember. His eyes were cold as ice when he met Elrond's gaze.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive them." he stated bitterly. "I would have thought you would feel the same."

Elrond sighed. "In a way, I do. But for my part...I find it hard to see them as our parents. They've had so little to do with us. It is hard to be angry with strangers." He shook his head, rolling the scroll back up. "Do you wish to look at the sword?"

Elros jumped slightly- he had almost forgotten about the sword he was holding! He unsheathed it, and held it up to the light. The blade was artfully curved, and engraved with runes. The weapon was almost weightless.

"Hadhafang." Elrond breathed. "It's beautiful."

Elros thought for a moment, then offered the hilt to Elrond. "Take it. This sword is too light for my liking. I will see Cirdan, and claim Aranruth as my own."

Elrond took Hadhafang, feeling its balance. "As long as you are sure. But you cannot seek Cirdan now, Erestor is waiting for us. And I am hungry, even if you are not!" He sheathed his new sword, and used an attatchment on the sheath to tie it to his belt- this way he could show Erestor! He placed the scroll into a pocket on his tunic, feeling that was too private to be shared at the moment. He looked at Elros again. "You are coming to share the meal with us, aren't you, Brother?"

Elros smiled at Elrond, for the first time in months. "Of course. Provided there is enough food to satisfy me!"

Elrond rolled his eyes. "Valar help us, everyone else in Balar will starve! You are _always_ hungry, glutton!" He ducked Elros' mock punch, laughing. Elros joined in, throwing an arm round Elrond's shoulders as they walked up to Erestor's rooms. Both twins were smiling, happy that they had reconciled, at least for the moment.

"So, what actually happened in the council? Erestor and I have been speculating all day about what might have been decided..."

Elros raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, not sure if I should tell you...I'm enjoying knowing more than you for once!" Laughing again, he let go of Elrond and ran towards Erestor's rooms, Elrond muttering insults and racing after him.

_To be continued!_

_AN: Hadhafang and Aranruth are swords that did exist in Tolkien's works, though admittedly, not all of them. Their origins are exactly as I've described here, and Hadhafang did end up in Rivendell, while Aranruth is described as an heirloom of Numenor. The idea of how the twins received the swords, however, is entirely my idea._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The month had passed in a blur. Large numbers of elves had already departed over the Blue Mountains, to begin arranging new settlements for those who would not be fighting in the war. A messenger had been sent to Himring, requesting aid from Maedhros and Maglor, but no warriors had been sent. It was presumed that the Feanorians had travelled east, as Himring was now deserted. Both Peredhil felt somewhat relieved at that news, as neither of them wished to be reminded of the Feanorians' cruelty. Most of the elves still in Balar were warriors, preparing for the march, however, one small group that intended to pass over the mountains remained.

All who were to fight had been armed, and were ready. Elros was to lead the Edain warriors, against Ereinion's wishes. The King of the Noldor had planned to send both twins to the East, so they would be safe. However, the Mortals would not join the war without their leader, so Elros had selected a high-born lady, one Andreth, daughter of Belmir, to lead the women and children out of Beleriand. He himself would lead his warriors in the final battle against the Enemy. Gil-Galad was determined that at least one of Earendil's sons would be kept away from the war, so he had ordered Elrond to travel East, with the small company that remained. Erestor had been assigned to this group as well. He was glad he did not have to fight, but Elrond assuredly did _not_ feel the same way! And to make matters worse, Elros agreed with Ereinion. Needless to say, this had put another strain on the twins' recently mended friendship. They had not had time to argue much, however, as Elros was always busy preparing his people for battle, and Elrond was busy with his own travel plans.

Finally, the day of departure arrived. The atmosphere was tense, as no-one really knew how long the war would last, and of course there were no guarantees of survival...for any of them. The armies were gathered at dawn, and stood waiting for the order to leave. Those who were not marching to war would see them off, before setting out on their own journey. Farewells were being said now. Elros was speaking softly with Andreth, whose face was streaked with tears. He had grown quite close to her, and he knew she was worried for him.

"Elros," she began, but he placed a finger on her lips gently.

"Hush. I promise, I _will_ return to you." She nodded, trying to compose herself. He sighed, finding himself reluctant to part from her now. They embraced tightly, then, with an effort, she stepped back from him.

"You have my word that I will lead our people as you would until your return, my Lord." Andreth stated formally, then quickly walked away, glancing back wistfully at Elros. He breathed another sigh, before striding confidently over to where his army awaited. His thoughts drifted to Elrond, who was not in sight at present. Their last conversation had taken place the previous night...

_"You ride to war in the morn, then, Brother?" Elrond asked solemnly, his expression resigned._

_"Yes. I am glad that you will be safely out of harm's way. I will admit only to you that I am terrified. But the Edain will not commit themselves to this unless I lead them. I wish wholeheartedly that there was another way..."_

_"I cannot bear the thought that I might never see you again." Elrond whispered. "I would go with you, just so that we could face this war side-by-side."_

_Elros shok his head. "You cannot defy Gil-Galad's command, Elrond, especially considering he is right. One of Earendil's line should stay free of peril."_

_Elrond nodded, despite the lump in his throat. "I will not watch you depart, Elros," his tone was anguished, "I cannot bear to watch while you, and Ereinion, the only family I have left, go to war while I stand idly by, doing nothing."_

_Elros pulled his brother into an embrace. "I understand. Let us take our leave of one another now, then. I will not say 'goodbye' however, for I am going to survive this, and we will see each other again. I forbid you to think otherwise. Understood?"_

_Elrond nodded, smiling weakly at his brother. "I must take my leave of Ereinion, as well." he said shakily. "I am glad we were able to speak before you left, Elros. I..." He shook his head, not finishing what he had intended to say. "I bid you goodnight." he finished simply, before walking away._

Elros shook himself out of his thoughts, and led his people out to join the armies of Elves. He looked at the Elven leaders, Gil-Galad, Arafinwe and Oropher. They all looked as worried as he felt. Eonwe was positioned at the head of the group, as he would lead the march. He sounded a great horn, and the columns of warriors began to move out. No-one looked back, as they knew they might never see their homes and loved ones again. The long march to Angband began. In the clamour of departure, no-one noticed the slender cloaked and hooded being that joined himself to Oropher's people.

"I told you, Elros," Elrond murmured, almost silently. "If you fight in this war, so do I. And if we fall, we will do so together."

The armies continued their march North, heedless of the stowaway. War awaited.

_To be continued..._

_AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to end it here, on a cliffhanger of sorts. Andreth is an OC, but she was created by Lalaith-Elerrina. (Thanks for giving me permission to borrow your character, Lalaith!)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The march towards Angband was hard for all of them. Eonwe led the Host at a tireless pace, halting several hours after each sunset, and leading them on again before each dawn. The Edain seemed to find this particularly strenuous, and Elros had to work hard to keep his people's spirits high. After two days had passed, they began encountering groups of the Enemy's creatures, orcs, wargs and werewolves. Whenever battle took place, it became obvious that the general attitude was 'each to their own'. Elves and men tended to fight in seperate bands, though so far, they had shared food, water and healing supplies. Thankfully, there had been few casualties, though Elros knew that would change. As the weeks on the march rolled by, and the fighting became more frequent, he thanked the Valar that his brother was not here, in this terrible situation. Elros felt as if he had aged years from just seeing some of the damage the Enemy's fell creatures were willing to inflict. As time passed, though it seemed to many of them that no progress was being made, they slowly drew nearer to Angband, and the final battle with Morgoth.

Elrond, still concealed as part of Oropher's army, gazed up at the forbidding sight of Thangorodrim looming overhead. They had been travelling for over a month, and he thanked the stars that no-one had yet recognised him. They could not send him back now, they had come too far. He felt a pang of remorse for Erestor, who had by now travelled East, and who was, no doubt, worried about him, but he _had _to be here, to help Elros if needed. Erestor would understand that. Just then, Eonwe shouted an announcement to halt for the night. Elrond stifled his sigh of relief, and carried his pack to set up his bedroll a short distance from the others, as he had done every night of this journey, to avoid being seen. He sat down heavily, massaging his aching feet and swallowing a mouthful of water. Unfortunately, as he did so, his hood fell back. This coincided with Oropher walking past.

"_Elrond?!_" the Sinda half shouted. "How in blazes did _you_ get here?" His expression was furious, and Elrond bowed his head, turning crimson. He prayed that Oropher's loud voice would not draw the attention of...

"_What_ did you just say, Oropher?" Ereinion called, striding towards them. His eyes were on the dark-haired figure who was seated, hunched up, before Oropher. He knew what he thought he'd heard, and with a growing sense of dread, he peered more closely at the cloaked figure, desperately hoping he- and Oropher- were mistaken. Elrond was _not _here. Elrond was leagues away from them, on the other side of the Blue Mountains by now. There was no way he would have...

The dark-haired figure rose slowly, and met Ereinion's gaze. Even in the fading light of the setting sun, Elrond's features were unmistakeable. The blood drained from Ereinion's face. He grabbed Elrond's upper arm, and dragged him away from a smug-faced Oropher.

"What were you _thinking?! _I arranged for you to travel east to _keep you safe!_ Are you trying to get yourself killed, you idiotic _child_?!" Ereinion's words were almost hisses, and Elrond gulped audibly. Ereinion had never been this angry with him before.

"I...I just..." Elrond suddenly wasn't sure what to say. Ereinion didn't wait for him to finish his response. He gestured to Elrond to gather his belongings, which the young peredhel did silently, then caught his arm in a vice-like grip again, and led him over to his people's camp. Celeborn and Galadriel came over to see what was going on, followed by Arafinwe, Ingwion and Eonwe. Elrond fought the urge to bury his head in his hands. This could not get worse. All six of them began discussing him, as though he were not present. He stared at the floor, wishing he was invisible, and by now, feeling very ashamed of himself.

Elros walked over to Ereinion's encampment. His people were running low on food, and he guessed that Ereinion would be more likely to share his provisions with the Edain than any of the other elves. He had to walk past Oropher's encampment to reach Ereinion's, and he moved quickly, hoping to avoid another encounter with the haughty, condescending Sinda, who had challenged Elros' leadership on more than one occasion on this journey. Naturally, as soon as he thought that, Oropher caught sight of him, and moved to intercept his path. Elros gritted his teeth, knowing that whatever Oropher had to say, it would not be pleasant.

"Greetings, Earendilion." Oropher said smoothly. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I need to speak with Gil-Galad. It is a private matter." Elros was not going to tell Oropher of his people's problem, he thought little enough of Mortals as it was.

Oropher raised an eyebrow. "Lost your nerve in this ruse of yours? I will save you the trouble: he has already been discovered." He smirked. The Peredhil might think they were something special, but they would not play their tricks among true elves and not be caught!

Elros frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I see. Trying to play innocent, hmm? I suppose it's news to you that your reckless twin concealed himself among _my_ people, in hopes of gaining glory in battle himself?"

Elros' face went as white as chalk. "He _what?!_"

Oropher's expression became curious now. "You truly knew nothing of this?"

"No, I did not." Elros' heart was pounding, he could not believe what he was hearing. "You found him? Where is he now?"

"In Gil-Galad's camp. They are trying to decide what to do with him."

Elros sprinted towards Ereinion's tent, without looking back at Oropher. He was going to _kill_ Elrond!

The dispute about Elrond had been continuing for a while. Each of the elves present had thoroughly scolded him for coming here, saying it was too dangerous for someone so young. Elrond refrained from pointing out that he was, in fact, the elder twin, and no-one made this much fuss about Elros accompanying them! They all knew that sending him back was out of the question, so now they were trying to decide what to do with him. Ereinion and Arafinwe had tried to think of a way to keep Elrond out of the fighting altogether, until Eonwe pointed out that there had already been several skirmishes on this journey, and "the child has not yet suffered any injury. He can hold his own in battle." Also, everyone had reluctantly agreed, there was no way to shield anyone from the battles they would shortly face. Elrond was here, so, like it or not, (decidedly not in Ereinion's case) he would have to fight. Eventually, Eonwe decided the conversation was taking too long, and made the decision for them.

"Elrond son of Earendil will be placed in Ereinion's guard. This will ensure he is not on the front lines, and he will be as safe as any other warrior. He will be able to aid the healers as well. I hear you have considerable skills in the healing arts?" this was directed at Elrond, who nodded mutely. This was the first time any of them had asked for his opinion, and he was somewhat taken aback.

"Good, then that is settled. If there is nothing else?" The Maia waited to see if anyone else spoke, then turned and left the tent. He shook his head slightly. He would never understand why elves took so long to make obvious decisions. He almost felt admiration for the young Peredhel, concealing himself and coming all this way, just to remain with his kin. It showed courage. After the Maia left, the group of elves dispersed. Ereinion and Elrond were the last ones inside the tent, though neither of them spoke. Ereinion looked at his young ward, his expression resigned.

"Come, bring your things. We need to explain your presence to the others in my guard. Then you can get some rest." They walked outside together, though Elrond did not look up from the ground, afraid to see disappointment in his mentor's eyes. He spoke up eventually.

"I know I should not have followed, but I...I just could not bear to watch everyone I care about go to war, knowing I might never see any of you again. I...don't want to be left alone." His voice broke as he said this, and Ereinion immediately turned to face him.

"I understand how you feel, Elrond, but you need to understand, I feel the same way about you. I did not plan to send you east because I doubted your skill in battle, but because I could not bear to lose you. I have very few family members left either." His eyes were glistening, and he embraced Elrond. "I am sorry for my anger earlier. I only wanted to keep you safe." Elrond returned the embrace briefly, before they broke apart, and Ereinion put a companionable arm round Elrond's shoulders, as he led him towards the rest of his guard, and found him a place to sleep. Elrond settled for the night, and Ereinion returned to his tent, to get what little rest he could, with another worry on his shoulders.

A few minutes after Elrond closed his eyes, he was disturbed abruptly by someone kicking him awake. He jumped to his feet hastily, fumbling for Hadhafang, when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he realised his 'assailant' was his twin.

"What do you think you're _doing,_ coming here?!" Elros demanded, furious.

Elrond groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Good evening to you too, Brother." Elros shoved him back several feet.

"Do not joke about this! What do you think you're playing at?! You are supposed to be on the other side of the mountains, far away from here, and _safe!"_

"Is this the thanks I get for trying to ensure that _you_ stayed safe?" Elrond asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I do not need you to protect me!" Elros ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself. "You have never seen war-"

"Neither have you!"

"I have seen more battle than you! You have no _idea_ what you are doing! Now I will have to mind you, as well as defend my people! You should have gone East." The anger seemed to fade out of Elros as he ranted, leaving him somewhat calmer, though still not best pleased with Elrond. "You had no business following the armies. Valar help me, you are an _idiot_..."

Elrond had had enough. "So, what you are saying is, it's perfectly acceptable for you to risk your life in war, but I am not permitted to do so?" he challenged, his eyes flashing. "If our situations were reversed, if I was permitted to go and you were not, would you have remained behind?"

Elros sighed heavily. "...No, I would probably have done exactly the same as you."

"Then can we please stop arguing? What's done is done. I have been assigned to Ereinion's guard, and will fight alongside them. I believe they often aid the Edain also?"

Elros nodded in agreement, and Elrond managed a slight smile. "Shall we agree then, to keep each other safe, as much as we can?" He extended his hand to Elros. The twins clasped forearms, in the traditional warriors greeting, and Elros nodded.

"We will protect each other."

"And we will both survive." Elrond finished resolutely.

Elros suddenly clapped a hand to his forehead, remembering why he had been heading to Gil-Galad's camp in the first place.

"I need to speak with Ereinion. The Edain's food supplies are running low, and we may require additional provisions."

"Ereinion is in his tent. I will accompany you."

Elros smiled at his brother's words, and they walked towards the tent together, their quarrel forgotten for the present.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The march continued, and outside of Ereinion's guard, no-one really noticed the new arrival. Ereinion had indeed been willing to share his people's provisions with the Edain, so the two groups mingled often, and aided each other in battle whenever it was needed. Another week passed on the march before the terrible Gates of Angband were in sight of the Host of the West. They set up camp on the Anfauglith, and assembled into formation, facing Angband. More Maiar revealed themselves at this time, standing alongside Eonwe on the front line. The Elves of Valinor formed the second part of the formation, and the Elves of Beleriand and the Edain stood behind them. Their host was impressive in size, but they all knew that their numbers would be matched, at the very least, by the Enemy's forces. Yet, there was no sign of life within Angband, and the eerie silence was causing the resolve of many to waver. A great noise filled the air, loud enough to be almost deafening, and seemingly endless. Eonwe and the other Maiar had sounded trumpets, issuing a challenge to Morgoth. All the allies of the Maiar who heard the sound recovered their courage, while any enemies that heard it trembled.

A loud rumbling shook the very ground beneath them, and the Gates of Angband opened. The challenge was answered. The warriors in assembly drew their weapons, pointing them skyward.

"FOR MIDDLE EARTH!" the shout went up, as all girded themselves to fight. Morgoth's hideous forces began to pour onto Anfauglith. The last war of the First Age was beginning. Elrond and Elros had ended up beside one another in the formation. They exchanged determined glances. They each had the same thought: _Stand or fall, we will do so together._

_**To be continued...!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Lalaith-Elerrina, for all her help._

_**Warning: This chapter contains some horror scenes.**_

The first of the Enemy's horde to reach the Host were the Balrogs, huge, hideous creatures wrought of shadow and flame. The bright forms of the Maiar rose to battle them, as no elves could hope to best such a large number of the fire-demons. The light emenating from these battles made it impossible to see which combatants were winning, but it mattered not, for within a few moments, the legions of Orcs and Easterlings reached the armies of Elves and Men. Archers had felled many of the enemy as they approached, but not nearly enough to halt the flood of them. Soon, all involved had to draw swords, and therewith fight. The formation was soon broken up. Allies and kin lost sight of each other in the relentless sea of enemies. All anyone could do was fight on, and pray that their friends and family were doing the same.

At the farthest end of Anfauglith, far from the sight and reach of the enemy armies, around half of their healers had set up dun-coloured tents (the better to be concealed) and there treated those who were seriously injured, easing their passing if nothing else could be done. The remaining healers, including Elrond, were doing what they could on the battlefield, and delivering those who could not fight to the tents. Elrond found this task strenuous, fighting for his life against orcs, and if not doing that, dragging half-conscious Elves or Men to the healers, fending off attacks in the process. He had long since lost sight of Elros and Ereinion. He prayed with every fibre of his being that they were safe.

Elros hewed down yet another orc- he had to have slain at least thirty by now! Yet their numbers never seemed to decrease, and this was still the first day! Many of his people had been injured, and several had fallen, though in the chaos of battle, he was having trouble discerning who was Elda and who was Edain. The Maiar at the front lines had dispersed throughout the ranks now, though Elros could not tell if they were fleeing from, or pursuing, the Balrogs. He dimly noticed through his fatigue that he and another young warrior had hewed a small open space around themselves, and thus had an opportunity to catch their breath. The young Man- whose name Elros could not presently recall- offered him a sip from his waterskin after partaking of it himself. Elros took it gratefully, nodding his thanks. At that moment, one of the Balrogs, fleeing from the warrior Maia it had been fighting, flew directly over where the two stood, flailing its burning whip towards them. Elros dived to one side, barely avoiding the blow, which also rent a hole in the ground and temporarily blinded Elros. The Balrog continued its flight, heedless, and a brightly glowing Maia rapidly followed, so caught up in the fight that he appeared not to notice the young Men on the smoking ground.

Elros pushed himself to his feet shakily, waiting for his eyesight to recover, and fumbling for his sword. He took a step forward cautiously- he did not think he was injured, nothing hurt. He peered anxiously through the smoke, looking for his companion. He espied him a short distance away, seemingly unconscious. Elros staggered over to him, fighting a wave of dizziness. He almost retched when he saw the extent of burns on the Man. His hair had been utterly burned off, nearly every inch of his skin was seared black and smoking, and where his right leg should be...only a blackened, bloodstained stump remained. He had to have been caught directly when the Balrog struck, Elros realised with horror. Overcoming his qualms, he tried to help the young warrior rise. The Man waved an arm vaguely in protest.

"No...use," his voice was a barely audible rasp, "dying...too late, milord."

Elros shook his head furiously, but the Man's eyes closed and his chest ceased to rise and fall as Elros watched. Finding himself full of rage, he drew Aranruth once again, and charged nto the nearest group of orcs, fighting more ferociously than before, his exhaustion forgotten. That Man had been a _boy_, barely older than him, and protecting Men was _his _responsibility! He would not allow another needless death.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Days, weeks and months continued in similar fashion. When the Balrogs and the first army of orcs had been defeated, Eonwe began sending small groups of them at a time to the healers encampment to get some rest. When one group returned, another would depart, and the Maia always made sure that Elves and Men were treated equally. These rests were always brief, however, as more enemies frequently emerged from Angband. More Orcs, which were easy to defeat, but incredibly numerous, were followed by Werewolves and Wargs, led by Sauron, who was in the guise of a werewolf. Eonwe faced Sauron directly, the rest of the creatures were fair game. Elrond began to lose track of how long they had been fighting, of how many injured he had tended to, many of whom could not return to battle. He was actually glad when he was told to get some rest, as he felt dead on his feet. He walked wearily into one of the few unoccupied tents, and was stunned to see his brother there.

"Elros!" he gasped. "I am glad to see you unharmed. How are you faring?"

"Well enough." Elros replied tiredly, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. He opened them slowly, and glanced at his twin. "Still think coming here was a good idea, Elrond?" His voice was sardonic, but tense.

Elrond shrugged. "This situation is horrifying, but seeing you still alive has lifted my spirits. Until today, I had no idea whether or not you were still..." he trailed off, unable to speak his worst fear aloud. He changed the subject. "Have you seen aught of Ereinion?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this either, but any news was better than no news.

Elros nodded. "He and Celeborn took charge of my people while I took some respite. I have never felt so weary!"

Elrond offered him some miruvor, and a wafer of lembas. He ate his share at the same time, and they sat in companionable silence whilst the elvish bread and cordial revitalised them. Elros stood up and stretched.

"We will have to return to battle soon. I wish to partake in some fresh air without fighting. I am going to take a brief walk around the other side of the encampment, and try and ease my mind of the horrors of battle, for a time. Will you accompany me?"

Elrond nodded, and the twins walked cautiously out of the tent, through the camp, to a point where the battlefield was not visible. They stood there for a few moments, watching the sunset.

"Do you remember we used to do this when we were younger?" Elrond asked wistfully. "Everything seemed so uncomplicated then."

Elros smiled wryly. "Our biggest worries back then were that Maglor would find out I had copied your lessons!" They both laughed at the shared memories, that seemed to have happened so long ago. They stayed there until the sun set completely.

"It is getting dark, Brother." Elros commented. "We had best return." They walked reluctantly back towards the battlefields, until the black shadow obscured their sight, and _something_ struck the back of Elros' head, casting him away from his brother and leaving him unconscious.

Elrond glanced around, uneasily. What had just happened? He had been walking right beside Elros, now he couldn't see a thing! He looked around himself in every direction, to quell his rising panic. All he could see was shadow! He moved forward several steps, before realizing that was probably a mistake, especially as the darkness seemed to be moving _with_ him.

"Elros?!" He called desperately, trying to discern where his twin was. He hadn't moved that far, so, logically, Elros should still be nearby. A cruel, mocking laugh echoed in the darkness around him. He heard wings fluttering, felt something move past him. He whirled, trying to find his aggressor. A stench of blood and death marred the air. He drew Hadhafang, though he had no idea what he would be fighting.

"How enchanting!" A high-pitched, almost screeching voice mocked him, repeating the laugh he had heard moments ago. "The whelp thinks his pretty sword can best me!"

"Who are you?" Elrond called, trying to sound braver than he felt. This creature, whoever she was, for with a voice of that pitch, it had to be female, plainly had powers greater than his, and he still had no idea where Elros was. He resolved to hold out for as long as he could. Surely someone would come searching for them soon?

"You should already know who I am, _peredhel_!" the creature spat, sounding angrier now. "I am the only reason your famed ancestress accomplished her _great_ deeds!" With another fluttering of wings, louder this time, she landed before Elrond, and he perceived her clearly for the first time. He stifled a gasp of horror.

She was taller than any elf, and hideous. Skeletally thin, with greyish-white skin stretched too tightly over the bones of her face. Her eyes were black, with scarlet pupils, and her scant amount of black hair was tangled and filthy, covering her emaciated shoulders. Her fingers appeared thinner than the rest of her, barbed and curled like claws. Her thin, colourless lips were stained with blood, and two large incisors, equally stained, were visible in her upper jaw. At first glance, she seemed to be clad in a heavy black robe, but as Elrond watched, the 'garment' unfurled, revealing itself to be an enormous pair of leathery wings.

"I assume you know my identity now, whelp?" She asked, gazing at Elrond predatorily.

"Thuringwethil." Elrond whispered, now almost unable to move, he was so afraid. Whatever his ancestry, he himself did not have the skill to fight a Maia, even a fallen one. He swallowed hard, trying to gather his courage.

"What have you done to my brother?"

The vampire laughed dryly. "He is taking a short rest. Do not worry though, you will not be seperated for long. When I have finished...taking care of you, I will move on to him. Twins deserve to be treated equally, do they not?"

"Why do you seek vengeance upon us? We were not even thought of in Luthien's time!"

"True," Thuringwethil mused, "But you are here, and _she_ is not. She disgraced me before my masters, I was never trusted again after her deceit! I was cast out, denied the nourishment I crave! I have been half starved for centuries, feeding on naught but Orcs. Now I will gorge myself on that witch's last living descendents! A highly fitting act of revenge against her, and all her accursed _family_!" She made the last word sound like a curse, and smiled cruelly as her teeth grew sharper and longer. Her clawed hands shot out, holding Elrond in a grip stronger than iron as she stepped closer, slowly lowering her head towards his throat. Elrond struggled, to no avail. Her sharp teeth grazed his throat, and that was the last thing Elrond recalled, before the agonising pain of being fed upon claimed his senses. Everything went black.

Elros rubbed his head, slowly. It _hurt_! What in Arda had happened? He struggled to remember. He had been...walking with Elrond, that was it! Had he fallen and struck his head? But then why was Elrond not helping him? Where was he? He staggered to his feet, struggling to ignore the feeling of nausea that cascaded over him. He looked around for his brother, then began searching, ignoring the minor detail that he could not walk straight due to the throbbing pain in his skull. He had to find Elrond! He jumped out of his skin when a Maia materialized beside him.

"What brings you here, young Earendilion?" the glowing figure asked with some concern. "Are you injured?"

"No..." Elros staggered on the spot, "well, yes, but I need to find my brother! Something's happened." There was enough panic in Elros voice to convince the Maia.

"Start at the beginning, child," he said solemnly. "Tell me everything you remember." Elros explained hastily, and the Maia's expression grew fearful when he described the impenetrable shadow that had clouded their eyes. At his urging, Elros led him to where they had been just before this happened. The Maia closed his eyes briefly, reaching out with his senses, then took off at a run into a cluster of nearby rocks, bathed in moonlight, but casting long, ominous shadows that made it impossible to see between them. Elros followed as fast as he could. He stopped short when he realised what he was seeing: Elrond, unconscious, his head lolling, in the grasp of a black-clad skeletal figure with blood on its mouth!

The creature looked at the Maia with distaste. "Olorin. What an unpleasant surprise. Are the Valar so desperate, now, that they send weaklings like _you_ into war?"

Olorin did not respond to the sneering comment, and spoke calmly. "Release the boy, Thuringwethil."

She shrugged, "As you wish."

She released her hold on Elrond, who crumpled to the floor. He lay there unmoving, and Elros cried out to see him so still. He made to run towards Elrond, but Olorin held him back. Thuringwethil's eyes flickered towards Elros, and she smirked.

"How kind of you to seek me yourself, youngling. You have saved me the trouble of hunting you down. And do not fear for this one," she kicked Elrond forcefully, cracking some of his ribs, "you will be reunited soon enough...after I've _fed_!" As she spoke, she lunged towards Elros, attempting to gain enough height to avoid Olorin. Luckily for Elros, it did not work.

The light given off by Olorin's spirit brightened, until the vampire began to burn under its intensity. She screamed in rage, and retreated into a shadowed area. Olorin moved forward cautiously, knowing her skill at moving within shadows. Elros, unable to stand still any longer, rushed to Elrond's side. He checked him over carefully, and was relieved to find him still breathing. He grimaced at the puncture wounds on Elrond's neck though. How much blood had she taken from him? He was deathly pale. A fluttering noise caught Elros' attention, and he looked up, realising that Olorin had moved further into the cave, pursuing Thuringwethil, and he and Elrond were alone. He stood up, wary, wondering if he was just imagining the shadows becoming darker. He unsheathed Aranruth, just to be prepared. He felt a chill behind him, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He did not move, however. He shifted his weight imperceptibly, readying himself to strike. An icy cold hand gripped his shoulder. With a yell, Elros whirled, plunging his sword into Thuringwethil's midsection. Her screech of agony almost deafened him, but he did not let go, instead plunging the sword in deeper. He had a feeling this wouldn't be enough to kill her, she was a Maia, after all, but he was confident that he was doing some damage.

Olorin raced back into view after hearing the scream, and stood there stunned for a moment, before pushing past Elros. He kept his eyes on Thuringwethil while he spoke.

"Take your brother to the healers. There should be more of my people there. Explain to them what caused his injuries. He will recover. I will join you shortly."

Elros nodded, belatedly realising that Olorin couldn't see him, then bent to lift Elrond's form from the ground. He half-carried, half-dragged him out of the vampire's lair, and was relieved to see Elrond's eyelids fluttering when they got out into the fresh air. They reached the healers tent fairly quickly, and after explaining what had happened, both twins were treated, announced to be recovering, and ordered to sleep there for the remainder of the night. Elros settled on a cot beside Elrond, and watched gratefully as colour returned to his face. A short while later, Olorin entered quietly, carrying Elros' sword. Elros looked up quickly, meaning to thank Olorin for his aid. Olorin put a finger to his lips however, indicating that he did not want to wake Elrond.

_'You did well tonight, child.'_

Elros jumped at hearing Olorin's voice in his mind. _'Your brother might not have survived if you had not sought help so quickly, and you have helped rid this world of an enemy. Thuringwethil is no more. Sleep now, Elros. You will have to return to battle tomorrow.'_ Olorin placed his hand upon Elros' forehead, and the young Peredhel fell asleep almost instantly. Olorin quietly set Aranruth down beside Elros' cot, and left silently. He pitied both the Peredhil in some ways. They had already endured so much, and would face yet more challenges soon, but this night's adventures proved that they were strong. He hoped he would have the chance to guide them in the future. He resolved to stand guard over them until dawn.

Elrond stirred slightly, unsure where he was. He opened his eyes in a panic, remembering Thuringwethil. His movement disturbed Elros.

"Elrond! You're awake! Are you alright? You actually had me worried there, for a moment."

Elrond looked around, confused. "I feel alright. How did I get here?"

Elros grimaced. "I was knocked out when Thuringwethil took you. I came round, had trouble remembering what happened at first, but I managed to get Olorin, one of the Maiar, to come and help. Still, if I had been a few minutes later..." He shuddered, not finishing the sentence. He reached out and embraced his twin, rejoicing that he was still alive.

Elrond still appeared anxious. "What happened to...her?" he asked nervously.

"Olorin dealt with her. You don't have to worry about her harming you again." Elros soothed.

Elrond managed a smile. "Good. That just means our only problems are Orcs, Easterlings, Werewolves and Trolls."

Elros shrugged. "Well, it _is_ a war. What did you expect?" He smirked suddenly. "And you said you were coming along to protect me, not the other way around!"

Both twins laughed softly at that, then, eventually, drifted back to sleep, content to be together for that night. Tomorrow, they would be apprentice healer and Lord of the Edain once again, seperated on the battlefield. Tonight, however, they were simply brothers.

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Thanks to Lalaith-Elerrina, again, for all her advice!_

Elros breathed a heavy sigh, as he read through the parchment that listed the lives of the fallen. His people were far less numerous now than when the war had begun, well over three decades ago. He shook his head slightly as that thought crossed his mind. Had it truly been so long? The war- and the Enemy's forces- seemed endless. Many of the Edain warriors, who had been young men when they marched on Angband, were now showing signs of old age, such as grey hair, yet he did not seem to have aged at all. He assumed this was due to his elven blood, but he did not like it. How long _would_ it take for him to age? He did not desire the immortal life of the Eldar...

"My Lord?" the voice of Hunthor, one of his Captains, roused Elros from his thoughts. "Your brother seeks an audience." Elros nodded, dismissing Hunthor with a wave of his hand, as he walked out to meet Elrond.

His brother was pacing back and forth, looking anxious. He too looked much the same as he had thirty years ago, Elros noted, though Elrond's eyes seemed far older than his years. Elros suspected the same shadows haunted his own eyes. You could not endure life at war and not be affected by it.

"What brings you here, Elrond?" Elros asked cautiously. "Does Ereinion wish to meet with me again, to plan our next assault?"

Elrond shook his head. "No. Eonwe wishes all the armies' leaders to meet with him at midday. Apparently there is something we must know."

"I don't suppose you have any idea what it might be?" Elros sighed. He was weary of warfare, and the Enemy always seemed to have some new unthought of devilry to unleash.

"No, but..."

"What?"

Elrond hesitated before answering. "No legions of orcs have come forth since the last one two days ago. It may be that..." He shook his head. The thought that this waking nightmare might soon be over was too dizzying to contemplate.

Elros' eyes widened. Then he gritted his teeth, fighting the swelling hope in his heart. "We have been at war for years, battling everything the Enemy can fling at us, and his last stand is a rabble of mindless orcs? No. This is a front, so we will lower our guards. Something worse approaches."

Elrond shrugged uneasily, knowing Elros had a point. It could not end this easily. "You will find out at the meeting, I suppose." He sighed. "Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"I mark it as around thirty-nine years by now."

Elrond nodded his agreement. "Ereinion congratulated me this morning, on my fiftieth begetting day." Seeing Elros' confused look, he clarified, "Fifty years is the coming-of-age for the Eldar."

"Does that mean you will finally behave like an adult?" Elros queried, with a wry grin.

Elrond feigned shock. "I will behave like an adult when _you_ start to, little brother!" The grin turned into a frown.

"I have not felt young for many years, Elrond." Elros said broodingly. "I must attend the war council. I will find you later." Elrond nodded, a grave expression on his face as he watched Elros walk away. He then went to the healers' encampment, sure that there would be something that needed doing- there always was.

Sure enough, he was sent immediately to fetch water and to see if any athelas leaves remained- several of the elves from Valinor had been attacked by a werewolf, and the venom that the creature salivated had left them feverish. The injuries needed to be cleansed. As he drew water from the small stream that trickled near the camp, something caught his eye, in the sky above Angband. Several dark shapes seemed to be issuing from the fortress itself, though he could not discern what they were. As he watched, more and more of the creatures appeared. Elrond could see now that they were winged creatures, larger than any bird. He watched with a growing unease as the distant shapes seemed to be growing larger, flying towards the battlefield. He looked around quickly. There were small battles going on haphazardly, most of the healers were working on the wounded, and all the leaders were still in council. No-one save Elrond himself had noticed the new threat. The creatures were closer now- they were reptillian in appearance, with leathery skin, forked tongues and long whip-like tails. Their colouring seemed to vary, though Elrond noted that the largest of the creatures was covered in black scales. He was about to run, to interrupt Eonwe's council when the black lizard opened its jaws, and white-hot flames burst forth, raining down on the camp, scattering any who stood in the line of fire. Screams of agony became audible- many of the elves and men had been severely burned, and lay helpless on the ground.

Panic began to spread among the uninjured- no-one had ever seen beasts such as these before. Elrond ran to the nearest fallen warrior, inwardly cursing Elros for being right about 'something worse coming'. The burned elf was still conscious, albeit barely, and as Elrond tried to assess his injuries, part of his mind frantically tried to work out what the creatures could be. He knew that some of Morgoth's dragons could breathe fire, but he had never seen record of any dragon that could fly! Could this entire fleet have been _bred_ just for this war? He pushed his theories out of his mind, and tried to help his patient rise. Other healers had regrouped, and were tending the others who had fallen. The elf he was tending suddenly went utterly limp, dragging Elrond back to the floor. He drew one last rattling breath, then his eyes closed forever. Elrond blinked back tears, then looked up to the sky, trying to compose himself- he hated losing a patient, hated _failing_- but as his eyes reached the sky, his heart almost stopped in terror.

"TAKE COVER!" he bellowed immediately, hoping he would be listened to.

Because two of the dragons were circling directly over the healers camp, preparing to breathe fire again. He, and the others that could still move, raced for shelter in the nearby caves. Red tongues of flame descended as they ran...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eonwe's council discussing the unexpected silence from Angband had not been in session for half an hour when the sounds of panicked screams reached their ears. The council took place some distance from the armies' encampment, and the camp was not visible from the outcropping of tall rocks where the Councils always gathered. Thus, none who were present were aware of the danger. They all stood up warily when the chaos broke out, and Eonwe swiftly climbed atop the highest boulders to see what was afoot. He leapt back down almost immediately, his expression alarmed.

"Return to the camp as quickly as possible. Make haste: gather any wounded that yet live, and flee for the caves past the healers' encampment. Do not hesitate, and do not stop, for any reason. Go now!" Having given his orders, the Maia abruptly vanished. Arafinwe, Ereinion and the other Elves stood still for a moment, bemused. Elros rolled his eyes.

"Did none of you hear what was said? The camp is obviously in peril. Come on!" He charged back towards the camp, followed by the uncertain Elves. For a moment, Elros stood still, stunned at the sight that lay before him.

Ashes were falling from the smoke-filled air. Tattered shreds of fabric that had once been tents clung to skeletal tent frames that were now charred black as coal. The ground was littered with unmoving bodies, Orcs as well as Elves and Men, all reduced to blackened corpses, some leaving only skeletons. Huge, bird-like shapes were flying back in the direction of Angband, or so it appeared to Elros' eyes. He heard horrified gasps as the Eldar caught up with him, and forced down his own feelings of horror.

"We should search for survivors." He stated firmly, striding purposefully through the former camp. All any of them found were bodies, some burned beyond recognition. Elros prayed silently as he searched. _Valar, please don't let my brother be one of these..._

" 'Ware!" Ingwion shouted suddenly. "The fell beasts return!" Indeed, the dragons were changing the course of their flight, angling back towards the camp, to finish off the task they had begun. Ereinion took charge.

"Run for the caves as Lord Eonwe ordered, NOW!" Everyone obeyed as swiftly as they could, each battling the sense of despair in their hearts. After this long, brutal war, would this new malice finish them all? They reached the caves in time, barely. Every one of them felt the flames at their backs as the dragons targetted them, though thankfully none of them were injured. The caves were fairly dark, even in the afternoon light. Elros looked around cautiously.

"Do you think any of the others made it here in time?" He was almost afraid to ask, fearing the answer.

"Lord Elros? Is that you?" a hoarse voice rasped, the speaker unseen in the dim light.

"Hunthor! Where are you?"

"Here, m'lord." The captain moved into Elros' line of sight. "When the fires began, as many of us as possible fled here. The camp...our supplies..."

"Have been utterly destroyed." Elros stifled a groan. "How many reached the caves?"

"Around two hundred or so of our people, m'lord. Maybe thrice that number of Elves, but many of them are injured. We wouldn't have got here in time if Lord Elrond hadn't shouted a warning-"

Elros jumped, startled. "Elrond is here? Where?"

Hunthor's face grew sad. "This way, m'lord." He led the way to one of the inner caverns, Elros striding quickly after him, followed by Ereinion, who had begun listening as soon as Elrond's name was mentioned. The other Elven leaders began searching the caves, organising what few of their people remained.

Hunthor led them into a small cave, furnished with a cot. Lady Galadriel was mixing some herbs from her pack into a salve. Elrond lay there, placed on his stomach, unmoving. His armour had been removed, and his tunic cut away from his back. Elros stifled a cry of fear at the sight of the blackened flesh. It looked worse than anything he'd ever seen! He fell to his knees at Elrond's side, tears pouring down his face, pleading with Elrond to be alright. Hunthor bowed his head, and left his Chieftain to compose himself. Ereinion moved closer to his kinswoman, speaking quietly.

"Will he recover?"

Galadriel's face was troubled. "I believe so, though he will be in pain for some time. My gravest concern is that he has not yet stirred. He passed out due to the pain of the burns, and the extreme temperature, but he should have awoken by now. I know not why he has not done so."

Ereinion's brow creased with concern as he gazed at the motionless Peredhel. Elros still knelt beside his brother, desperate to see any sign of wakefulness.

"Elrond, please." He whispered softly. "You promised me we would both survive this!"

Elrond gave no sign of hearing him, but his eyes were moving under their closed lids.

_Elrond was looking down at a huge group of enormous Eagles, standing around a Maia. He recognised Eonwe, and wondered what was going on. The last thing he remembered was...fire. He had been running, and then everything went black. He peered around at his current location, he was high in some mountains. But that didn't make sense...how had he gotten here? Feeling very confused, he glanced back at the strange meeting. Eonwe seemed to be talking to the Eagles, asking them something...This was a very strange dream, Elrond decided. He realised he probably shouldn't be here, and tried to move away...only to find that he appeared to be transparent. Now he began to panic. What in Arda was going on? He couldn't be...dead, could he? A feeling of dread encompassed him. What if he was? Why else would his fea be seperate from his hroa? A flash of light drew his attention back to the scene below. Eonwe had vanished. One by one, the majestic Eagles took flight. He tried to follow them, so he would not be alone, then he heard someone calling him. He turned, looking for the speaker. He knew that voice...he opened his mouth..._

"Elros?" Elrond murmured faintly, his eyes beginning to open.

"Elrond? Elrond!" Elros' voice was loud, and Elrond wanted to wince. "You're awake!"

"Keep shouting, brother, and I will not be." Elrond muttered, struggling to sit up. He managed this, despite the pain, and looked around. He was in one of the caves surrounding the camp. He rubbed his eyes, trying to piece together what had happened. He had been helping the healers, he had seen the winged dragons, shouted a warning, run for the caves...and obviously he had reached them, but how had Elros gotten here? And why in blazes had he had such a bizzarre dream? He decided not to mention that to his brother, and settled on a safer question.

"The dragons, are they still...?"

"Perched just out of sight of the camp, waiting for some of us to emerge again." Elros confirmed grimly. "We are trapped here until they can be dealt with."

Elrond frowned. "I would have thought that the Maiar-"

"The Maiar have not revealed themselves since Eonwe departed."

Elrond started. "Eonwe is not here?"

"No, he has not been seen since the day of the dragons' assault. Why?" Elros narrowed his eyes.

"No reason." Elrond lied. That _couldn't_ have anything to do with his dream... "How long have we been here?"

"Three days." Elros said darkly. "It will be sunset in a few hours. Ereinion fears that orcs or some other enemy may attack us here. We cannot leave, and we have many wounded. No-one knows what to do."

Elrond struggled to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Elros demanded, alarmed.

"Going to find Ereinion and Galadriel. There's something I need to discuss with them. It probably means nothing, but..."

Elros wasn't listening. "You are not recovered enough to go traipsing through the caves!"

Elrond took a step towards Elros in defiance, then almost lost his balance as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Elros guided him back to the cot, and sighed. "If you really need to speak with Ereinion, I will go and find him, but you are to _stay here._ Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Elrond muttered in annoyance, glaring at Elros' retreating back. He was surprised when Elros returned within five minutes. He looked up at his twin, raising an eyebrow quizically.

"Eonwe has returned. He is speaking with Ereinion and Arafinwe at the moment. Whatever you wished to discuss with Ereinion will have to wait, I am afraid." Elros twisted his hands nervously. "Will you be alright if I leave?"

Elrond nodded. "I suppose you have to attend the meeting as well?"

"The Edain need to have a say in this. I am sorry..."

Elrond shook his head, smiling weakly. "Go." Elros smiled back warmly, before running out of the small enclosed cave. Elrond sank back onto his pillow, suddenly weary, and was asleep again in minutes. This time, thankfully, he did not dream.

Around two hours later, Elros gently shook his brother awake.

"Hmmm...what?" Elrond asked sleepily.

"Are you well enough to move, brother? Eonwe wishes us to move out of the caves, to a higher vantage point."

"Why?" Elrond yawned.

"I do not know. But he said the dragons will be dealt with shortly, and he wants us ready to return to battle as soon as possible when that has been accomplished."

Elrond dressed quickly, wincing at times as the healing injuries were strained. Leaning somewhat on Elros, they walked out into the larger cave, then followed the stream of warriors to a hidden exit which led to a plateau. From there, the camp, and the entire plain of Anfauglith, was visible. The dragons could be seen as well, crouched and waiting. Eonwe stood near the edge of the plateau, but no-one moved.

A loud screech pierced the silent sky. It was echoed by several similar calls. The sound was irritating the dragons, who began hissing and writhing on the ground. Seemingly from out of nowhere, flying quickly, appeared a band of giant Eagles! They descended on the dragons, raking their leathery hide with their beaks and talons, and swiftly dodging any fire that was aimed at them. The dragons, enraged, took to the air. The battle was intense.

The Eagles were smaller and more agile, but they did not have the dragons' offensive weapons. Many of the great birds fell, unable to fly with singed wings. The black dragon seemed more intelligent than the others, and it cast its scaly head around, looking for the armies. It spied something glistening on the plateau, and flew towards them. Many of them cried out in fear, and drew their weapons, futile though it would be. None of them were a match for the colossal dragon.

A dazzling white light rose in the sky, moving between the dragon and the onlookers, robbing every single one of them of their sight. The bearer of the light forced the black dragon back into the skies, and the Eagles regrouped around him. As his seared eyes recovered, Elros squinted at the blinding light of the aerial battle.

"What is that?" he asked, awestruck.

"Vingilot." Ereinion's eyes were wide. "Earendil comes to aid us." Elrond and Elros moved forward as one, straining to catch a glimpse of their estranged father. They watched the battle of the sky avidly for hours.

Earendil used the Silmaril to keep the black dragon at bay, striking with his sword whenever it came too close. The Eagles were still fighting ferociously against the other dragons, and many of the lizards had fallen. Earendil's battle was taking the longest, as the black dragon did not seem to tire. Finally, as the sun began to rise, Earendil's blade sank into the dragon's throat, and it crashed onto the mountains that formed the entrance to Angband itself. The noise as the mountains themselves crumbled under the dragon's weight was deafening. The assembled Elves and Men let up a mighty cheer, when they saw the great dragon felled. Elros and Elrond's voices were amongst the loudest, and both would have sworn that Earendil glanced in their direction as Vingilot returned to the heavens. The light emitted by the Silmaril was too bright, however, and they had no way of knowing for sure.

Later that morning, Eonwe ordered everyone onto Anfauglith to burn the corpses of the dragons. Everyone did this with some trepidation, fearing another assault from Morgoth. None came, however, and by mid-afternoon, all that remained of the dragons was charred bones and ashes. The Council of leaders gathered, deciding their next move, for Angband still remained, and no-one knew what might be lurking within. Eonwe materialised in the midst of this debate, however, announcing that he had received orders to remove all the Elves and Men from the battlefield. He would lead them away, towards the Blue Mountains, to eventually rejoin their kin who had not fought, whilst the other Maiar, led by the Valar themselves, would enter into Angband, retrieve the Enemy, and destroy his fortress once and for all, and in so doing, end Morgoth's evil.

"It would be much too dangerous for any of you to remain here while the final battle takes place." The Maia stated imperiously. "The Fallen One still has power far beyond any of you, and he will not go quietly. Ready yourselves. We depart at sunset."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The survivors of the war began their trek east that evening, with numbers greatly lessened than those they had set out with. All looked forward now to meeting their friends and family again, for it had been a long parting. Elros longed to see Andreth again, hoping against hope that she had waited, though, after all this time...best not to think about it, he resolved. Whatever will be, will be. It would be a long time yet before the Blue Mountains could even be seen. He shifted his pack higher on his shoulders, and resumed walking.

Elrond was walking beside Ereinion, both of them talking animatedly about Earendil's sudden appearance. Elrond confessed that he had no real memories of his true father, and Ereinion told him much about Earendil that he had not previously known. Through these conversations, Elrond felt he knew his father a little better, even though they had never truly met. He decided to share this knowledge with Elros when he had a chance, but there was no hurry. Elros wasn't going anywhere, after all.

Eonwe continued their march throughout the night- he wanted to cover as much ground as possible before Morgoth was dragged into the light of day. Even as a captive, he could do damage, and these Children had suffered enough already at the Evil One's hands. When dawn came around again, he allowed them to halt, as Anfauglith was well out of sight. Most of them just sat down where they were, exhausted. A few of them erected tents, so they could rest out of the wind. Elros made sure his people had enough provisions, then went to find his brother. Elrond's burns had not fully healed, and he was worried that his twin would over-exert himself. He found him dozing nearby, slumped against a tree. Elros smiled, and sat down to take his rest beside Elrond. He noticed that Eonwe stood, as alert as ever, and he wondered briefly if the Maia ever actually tired. The warmth of the day, and the soft sound of Elrond's breathing, soon lulled him into slumber.

Eonwe appeared to be standing guard over those who were resting, and that was partially what he was doing. He was also listening to the thoughts of his fellow Maiar, miles away, to see how events were progressing in Angband. Most of Morgoth's remaining minions had been dispatched, and only Morgoth himself remained. The Valar would seize him soon.

_"One thing is troubling, though,"_ Olorin sent privately to Eonwe, _"You sent Sauron fleeing back into Angband during the war, yet there is no trace of him here."_

Eonwe frowned. Was the fallen Maia going to cause trouble, now that his Master had been defeated? Sauron had been Morgoth's chief lieutenant, after all.

_"Eonwe?"_

The voice was pleasing, musical and smooth, yet Eonwe scowled. "Speak of the devil." He muttered.

_"What do you want, Sauron?"_

_"If it pleases my Lord, I wish to surrender myself to you. I seek repentance for my crimes."_

Eonwe narrowed his eyes, suspicious. _"Where are you? Rather difficult to surrender yourself if you are not truly here!"_

_"I wish for reassurance that I will not be harmed if I do appear." _Sauron's mental voice sounded almost petulant now.

_"I will not harm you, nor will I allow anyone else to do so if you are sincere. However, I do not have the authority to pardon you. If you truly wish to repent, you will remain in my custody until we return to Aman. Then you will face the Valar's judgement."_

Sauron did not respond to that statement, and Eonwe could detect no trace of him nearby. He sighed. It was too much to ask for, really...

A few hours later, as the travellers prepared to move on, Olorin appeared beside Eonwe, carrying a locked metal box.

"Olorin. How fare our Lords?"

"It is over. The Enemy has been cast into the void. My Lord Manwe instructed me to leave these," he indicated the box "in your guardianship until we sail. They were removed from the Iron Crown, before it was...altered."

"Altered how?" Eonwe raised an eyebrow.

Olorin's grin was almost wicked. "Lord Aule beat it into a collar for its owner's neck." Both Maiar burst out laughing.

"I must return to Angband. Our Lords wish the entire accursed place collapsed. That may cause some damage to the land, so you should encourage the Children to vacate it quickly. Guard the Silmarils well, brother." Olorin disappeared, leaving Eonwe in possesion of the ornate metal box. He resolved to carry it himself- no need to tempt the Children further with the blessed-and cursed jewels.

The journey continued for several weeks. The Blue Mountains were now within two days walk. Elros complained to Elrond at one point that Eonwe seemed to have forgotten that Edain did not have the endurance of Elves, and he was having difficulty motivating his people to hurry.

"Go and tell Eonwe that then!" was Elrond's mocking response. Elros joined in the laughter, knowing his brother was jesting. That night, as they stopped to rest, Elrond felt uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Elros asked, noting that Elrond was quieter than usual.

"I don't know...something just feels...wrong. The land..." Elrond shook his head, unable to say what troubled him.

Elros snorted. "Only thing wrong with this land is that all the animals seem to have left it! There's nothing here to hunt, and I tire of Elvish waybread." He flopped unceremoniously down beside Elrond, and shifted around til he was lying comfortably. Elrond tried to sleep soon after, but found it hard to relax. Eventually, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

A tremendous rumbling noise woke both twins with a start, several hours later. The ground itself seemed to be trembling beneath their feet.

"What's going on?!" Elros cried out, alarm in his voice.

"I do not know. I'm going to rouse Ereinion."

As it turned out, Elrond didn't need to. The churning of the earth had roused everyone, and Eonwe was ushering them onward, faster than ever, a sense of urgency in his tone. They raced towards the Blue Mountains, assuming that higher ground might be more stable. The tremors worsened as they ran, and at times, huge crevices appeared in the ground before their feet. An incredible roaring noise became audible after they had been running for almost a day, and when they glanced back, everyone reacted fearfully. The Sea was swallowing up Beleriand! They redoubled their speed, all praying that the height of the mountains would be enough to stop the Sea's wrath. It was a race against time, but the travellers reached the foothills just in time. They clambered up as high as they could, and watched wordlessly as Beleriand disappeared under the waves. Only a small strip of land near the foothills was spared. No-one spoke for a while.

Eventually, people began to move. Elrond made sure that no-one was seriously hurt, and counted their numbers to make sure no-one had been left behind. His mind was still reeling from shock. He'd never seen anything that catastrophic! The entire realm of Beleriand, gone in less than two days. He shook his head. At least no-one else had been lost, and the war was over. Elrond felt lightheaded as that revelation sank in. He fell to his knees in shock. After almost four decades, it was finally _over!_ Elros came over, seeing him dazed.

"Are you well, Brother?" Elros frowned.

"Just overwhelmed." Elrond said faintly. "The war is done...the Enemy gone...what do we do now?"

Elros smiled broadly, and pulled his twin to his feet. "We move on, and build a better future!"

Elrond smiled back tentatively. "You're right."

"Hah, Elrond, I am _always_ right!" Elros crowed. Elrond laughed: would his brother's ego never change?

The twins looked at each other, before enveloping each other in a warm embrace. Neither of them knew what the future might hold, but they had survived a war. What could possibly come between them now?

The next day, the march continued. Over the Blue Mountains, into the East of Middle-Earth, and whatever awaited them there.

_**To be continued...**_

_AN: Elvish words in this chapter: Hroa- body. Fea- spirit, soul._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Warning; This chapter contains character death, and character insanity._

The march over the Blue Mountains lasted several weeks, but for most, it was a pleasant journey, as they were no longer being forced to keep the frantic pace that enabled them to escape Beleriand's sinking. Ereinion often discussed his plans to build a great city for his people in the East, though such a project would take years. Elrond eagerly contributed to these ideas, finding himself looking forward to aiding his long-time friend and mentor. He just hoped that the new city would be located near Elros' home, so they could see one another as often as possible. He and Elros had regained some of their old close friendship during the journey East. Elrond had learned more about Mortals, and teased Elros frequently about his near-constant praise of one Lady Andreth, whom Elrond had not met. This had confused him at first, until Elros explained.

"The Edain lifespan may seem short to the Eldar, but those who are high-born generally have longer on Arda," he began. "Andreth was my age, or just under, when we departed, so she will be nearing her sixtieth year now, but her family's lifespan is fairly long- her father reached seventy before he began to age. Andreth will not appear that different now than she did when we left. Ah, how she looked that day...her emerald eyes sparkling, her beautiful honey- brown hair blowing in the breeze...yet she held her head high, showing no fear when she was left to rule alone. She is so brave..." Elros trailed off, dreamily, snapping out of it when Elrond punched him in the arm.

"My brother, the lovesick fool!" Elrond had laughed. "I would never have believed it!" He ran off, laughing, as Elros chased him. He couldn't shake his concern, though. He and Elros still had no idea what their own lifespan would be. Should Elros really pursue a woman who, long lifespan or not, would like as not die long before he did? As the days passed, Elrond worried about this, but could not find the courage to mention the problem to Elros.

Elros clambered to the top of an awkwardly shaped ridge, and looked into the distance. His eyes widened- for the first time, he could see a glimpse of the land beyond the mountains! He stared avidly, wanting to take in every detail. He could make out what he thought was smoke, rising from three distinct areas. Could it be coming from settlements built by the Elves and Men who had not fought? As he pondered this, Elrond, who had seen his twin climb to the higher vantage point, made his way towards him.

"What are you doing up here?"

Elros shrugged. "Just having a look. I think I can see what might be settlements, in the distance. Your eyesight is clearer than mine, can you make anything out?"

Elrond climbed up beside Elros, and peered in the direction his brother indicated. "Yes...three different settlements. I can make out wooden structures in one of them...could be the Edain. The area next to it has several talans in the trees. Elves and Men must have settled close to one another."

"What about the third settlement?" Elros frowned- he had expected two seperate villages, and had no idea who dwelt in the third.

"That one is considerably nearer to these mountains. Almost as if the dwellers there are keeping watch. It could be an outpost, I suppose, I can see banners flying..." As Elrond spoke, he narrowed his eyes, trying to discern the banners more clearly. His face went pale when he recognised the heraldic device.

"What's wrong?" Elros was startled by the sudden change in Elrond's expression.

"The banners from that setlement bear the device of the Feanorians."

Elros' face went as pale as Elrond's. _The Feanorians?_ Elros had honestly hoped never to see any of those bigoted Elves again. He knew Elrond still had conflicting feelings about Maglor- he himself did, sometimes- but he had no desire to see any of the others again. Now it looked as though the route they would have to take was going to lead straight past the Feanorians' new home! The Peredhel stood there in silence for a while, trying to reassure themselves. Eventually, they rejoined the rest of their company. They had rested for several hours; the march would resume soon. Elrond approached Ereinion, knowing his King had to be told of his new discovery.

"Ereinion..."

"Elrond! I thought you were speaking with Elros. Do you miss my company already?" Ereinion smiled broadly at his young kinsman.

Elrond smiled back involuntarily before taking a deep breath. "Elros and I were having our first look at the new lands," he began, hesitantly, "and I saw the dwellings our people have made, some miles ahead..."

"Then why do you appear so uneasy? We will be re-united soon!" Ereinion smiled wistfully, thinking of how much might have changed in the time his people had been seperated.

"If Eonwe continues leading us on our present course, before we reach our own people, we will pass within a mile of a settlement that I believe is the home of the Feanorians."

Ereinion's face darkened. "Are you sure of this?"

Elrond nodded sorrowfully. "I recognised the emblem worn by Maedhros on the banners flying near their encampment. I believe they have been keeping watch for us."

Ereinion sighed. "I must inform Eonwe of this development. Perhaps he can be persuaded to lead us on a different route, and we may avoid them. Do not be concerned though, the Feanorians will not do you or Elros any harm, whatever is decided." Ereinion strode off to find Eonwe, and Elrond decided to seek out Elros again. If they had to see Maedhros and his people again, he would feel better if he and Elros presented a united front, as they had done throughout their time in Himring. They would travel together until the Feanorians were not a threat.

Two days later, after Ereinion had tried and failed to persuade the Maia to avoid Maedhros' home, the remnants of the Host halted again, this time within sight of the Feanorians' dwelling. Elros encouraged the Edain under his command to set up camp as far away from the settlement as possible- he remembered all too well Maedhros' views on Men! Elrond stayed nearby, and Elros did feel relieved about that. Elrond had always been at his side against the Kinslayers in the past, and it was good to know that that had not changed. After they had all set up camp, and Eonwe set up a silken tent especially for the carved silver chest he constantly carried, guarded by Ingwion, - Elros _still _had no idea what the chest contained- three riders approached, from the Feanorians' settlement. Both twins recoiled instinctively as they recognised Maedhros and Celepharn. Maglor was also there, looking more sorrowful than ever before. He carried a flag of truce, but looked as if he wished to be anywhere but here. Eonwe, Arafinwe and Ereinion walked out to meet them. Everyone else seemed to be watching with bated breath.

Maedhros spoke first.

"It is good to see that such a large number of the valiant Host survived the war! If any aid is required, my people will be glad to help. I assume that your presence here means the Enemy is gone, at last?"

Eonwe nodded tersely. " He is gone, cast into the Void. Arda is free of evil, for now."

Maedhros smiled. "Those are good tidings, indeed. If you will pardon me, my Lord Eonwe," his voice was silky, overly polite, "may I ask what became of the Silmarils that the Enemy had in his keeping?"

Eonwe's expression became guarded, wary. "They were removed from him, obviously, and are now being kept safely. You need not concern yourself with them any longer. The Valar will decide what is to be done with them."

Maedhros took a deep breath. His expression remained calm, though a vein throbbed in his temple. "The Silmarils are our Father's creations. We, his last living sons," he gestured at himself and Maglor, "surely have the right to claim them?"

The Maia's expression became stern and unforgiving. "Any right ye may once have had to thy Father's work, ye have long since forfeited, in your unjust slaying of thine own kindred, at Alqualonde, Doriath and Sirion. The Silmarils will be returned to Valinor whence they came. If ye twain truly wish to reclaim them, ye must travel there also."

Maedhros looked as if he were about to argue, but Maglor leaned forward, grasping his brother's shoulder tightly, restraining him.

"We will consider your most generous offer, my Lord." Maglor said respectfully, bowing his head.

"Come on, Brother!" He hissed, in a lower tone of voice. He took the reins of Maedhros' horse, as well as his own, and began to ride away, ignoring Maedhros' glare. Celepharn followed, and Eonwe watched them leave, a sorrowful expression upon his fair face. To have seen such a proud family fallen to this...He shook his head and returned to camp. Ereinion and Arafinwe followed, their expressions troubled. Ereinion doubted that Eonwe's pronouncement would dissuade Maedhros, but there was little he could do. Everyone got back to their usual tasks, though the silmarils were being discussed by everyone who had heard. Word spread, and soon the whole camp knew of the jewels' presence among them. Elrond and Elros discussed it, feeling worried about remaining so close to the Feanorian settlement.

"Maedhros will _never_ willingly give up his claim to the cursed things." Elros said bitterly.

"No, but Maglor may see reason. And even Maedhros would not dare attempt to steal them from Eonwe! The Silmarils are safe." Elrond assured him.

At that moment, however, a mile or so away...

Maedhros paced around his room furiously. He could not _believe_ that Maglor had gone along with the arrogant Maia's commands so quickly! The Silmarils belonged to _their_ family, not to the Valar! Maglor was seated, and was speaking softly, trying to calm his irate brother.

"The Oath says not that we may not bide our time, and it may be that in Valinor all shall be forgiven and forgot, and we shall come into our own in peace."*

Maedhros sneered at him. "But if we return to Aman, and the favour of the Valar is witheld from us, our Oath will still bind us, but be beyond hope of fulfillment. Who can tell to what dreadful doom we shall come, if we disobey the Powers in their own land, or purpose ever to bring war again into their holy realm?"*

Maglor folded his arms. "If Manwe and Varda themselves deny the fulfilment of an Oath to which we named them in witness, is it not made void?"*

Maedhros shook his head in disbelief at his younger brother's naive attitude. "But how shall our voices reach to Illuvatar beyond the Circles of the World? And by Illuvatar we swore in our madness, and called the Everlasting Darkness upon us, if we kept not our word. Who shall release us?"* He looked at Maglor, challenging him to answer that question.

Maglor sighed heavily. "If none can release us, then indeed the Everlasting Darkness shall be our lot, whether we keep our Oath or break it; but less evil shall we do in the breaking."* He stared up at Maedhros, pleading with his eyes, but Maedhros did not react. Maglor sighed heavily once again. "Very well. What would you have us do?"

Maedhros' eyes glinted in triumph. The brothers talked for several hours, planning how to retrieve the Silmarils. By nightfall, they were ready, and they slipped silently towards Eonwe's camp in disguise.

Elrond turned over for what felt like the tenth time since he tried to go to sleep. He just could not relax, and Elros' faint snoring wasn't helping. He contemplated waking Elros, but decided to let him rest. He gazed up at the sky broodingly, watching as Earendil's Star made it's way eastward. Of course, that only made him think of the other Silmarils, hidden somewhere in this very camp. He didn't know why he was so restless. Maedhros and Maglor would not really try and steal the jewels, as Elros had inferred. It would be madness...they would never get away with it! He turned over once again, and resolutely closed his eyes. He _would_ get some sleep! His eyes shot open again less than a minute later, as someone- or two someones, he realised- walked past his bedroll. He couldn't see who they were, but they were trying incredibly hard not to be noticed...He sat up, and shook Elros awake.

"What's wrong?" Disoriented and bleary-eyed, Elros sat up.

"I think someone is trying to sneak into the camp. Two figures just brushed past me." Elrond whispered softly. Elros nodded, and, agreeing silently, both twins rose.

"Where?"

Elros mouthed. Elrond pointed, and the twins set off, moving as quietly as possible. They walked for several minutes before they caught sight of the intruders, who were heading towards Eonwe's tent. The Maia wasn't there, of course, he was patrolling the perimeter of the camp, so there was no way for Elrond and Elros to alert him, and everyone else was sleeping. Well, almost everyone. Ingwion was still standing guard in front of the tent. Seeing this, the taller intruder moved so he could approach Ingwion from behind, while the shorter cloaked figure remained in sight, soon catching Ingwion's attention.

"Halt!" the Vanya shouted. "Who are you?" The cloaked figure bowed his head, but did not answer. Ingwion's shout had begun to rouse the sleeping Elves nearby, however, before anyone fully realised what was happening, the tall cloaked figure sprang from behind the tent, and quick as light, brought his hand to Ingwion's throat. The shorter figure turned his head away.

Still a short distance from the scene, Elrond and Elros stood frozen in shock as the blade in the intruder's hand gleamed, before being stained with Ingwion's blood. Ingwion crumpled to the floor, and the two cloaked figures ducked inside the tent quickly. Elrond's healer instincts took control of him, and he rushed forward to see if he could help Ingwion. One good look though, and he knew it was too late. The Vanya's throat had been slashed. He stayed where he was, paralysed with horror. If the intruders were who he thought they were... Elros still stood a short distance away. He did not want to approach the body, didn't want to see any more death... Ereinion had seen the twins by now, and made his way towards them, followed by Arafinwe and many other warriors, though no-one was sure what was happening. Elros tried to explain, though his voice sounded strained.

"Elrond told me there were intruders. We followed. They're in the tent. Ingwion..." Elros trailed off, unable to finish. The group of warriors began muttering, moving to surround the tent. The word 'Kinslayers' was on many lips. Ereinion stifled a sigh- he had hoped that it would not come to this.

Meanwhile, once they had got inside the tent, Maedhros and Maglor cast back their hods and cloaks. Maedhros immediately began prying the metal chest open, though the task was proving difficult for his one hand.

"It- would- be -easier- if -you- would- HELP- me, Maglor!" he grunted, straining with the effort.

Maglor moved forward woodenly, and held the chest steady while Maedhros lifted the lid. The Silmarils shone brilliantly once they were revealed. Maedhros leaned over them eagerly, only looking up when Maglor did not move.

"Do you not wish to see them once again, Brother?" Maedhros smiled. "They are ours now, after all."

Maglor shook his head. "Was killing the Vanya really necessary? You could have simply knocked him out." Maedhros shrugged, he had reacted instinctively, and he did not need to justify himself to his younger brother. He slameed the chest shut, and lifted carefully. Better to travel with it closed- they did not need the Silmarils' glow giving them away as they snuck out of the camp, after all. Maglor slipped out first, and Maedhros followed...only to walk straight into Maglor, as he had stopped dead outside the tent, possibly because they were surrounded by half the warriors in the camp.

The warriors began drawing their swords as soon as the Kinslayers came into view. Maedhros shifted the chest to his handless arm, and drew his sword with the other. Maglor drew his own blade reluctantly...was that _Elros_ in the crowd? His eyes widened as he noticed how different his former foster-son looked. He glanced regetfully at Ingwion's body, then went pale as he realised Elrond was standing nearby, the Vanya's blood staining his robes, and a look of hate in his eyes. Maglor blinked back tears, and at that moment, the impasse broke. Many of the Vanya warriors who had served Ingwion charged towards the Feanorians. The Noldor, Sindar, and what few Edain were present followed suit.

"HALT!" the voice was deafening, and impossible to ignore. Eonwe pushed his way through the crowd, and stared at Maedhros and Maglor with contempt.

"As I told you, you have no claim on the Silmarils, and you harm your cause still further, by adding another name to those you have slain. However, take them if you will, and see my words proven right. They will not be in your possession for long. And remember: you both chose to bring this upon yourselves." His tone was full of foreboding, and all who heard it shuddered with dread. Eonwe moved aside, shaking his head in disgust. "Leave, both of you. Immediately."

Some of the Vanyar protested as Maedhros and Maglor departed, though they fell silent rather quickly as Eonwe turned his imperious gaze upon them.

"No matter what their crimes, you cannot make up for Ingwion's death by spilling yet more Elven blood." Eonwe's expression was cold as winter. "I will not sanction Elves killing their own kindred. Vengeance will gain you nothing. So tend to your slain Prince, and mourn, as we all will." He strode away, presumably to calm himself. The Vanyar moved to tend to Ingwion, and everyone else dispersed into small groups, mulling over what had happened. Elrond made his way to a nearby stream, and tried to wash the blood from his clothes and hands, fighting back tears. After a few minutes, Elros joined him silently. He put his hand on Elrond's shoulder, but didn't speak. What was there to say, really?

Maedhros and Maglor were just out of sight of the camp when Maedhros set the heavy chest on the ground. Maglor looked around uneasily- this was a bad place to stop. It was a small valley between their home and Eonwe's encampment, both of which were on higher ground. Earthquakes had affected this place during Beleriand's sinking, and there were large crevices in the ground, some of which occasionally spewed fire, though he hoped that would eventually cease. The land was completely barren- not even grass grew here. Maglor sighed. Why had Maedhros stopped now? He received his answer as Maedhros opened the chest, revealing the near-blinding light of the two silmarils.

"Since one is lost to us, and but two remain, and we two alone of our brothers, so is it plain that Fate would have us share the heirlooms of our father."* Maedhros proclaimed. "I tire of carrying this box, so let us each choose a jewel." His face appeared a unearthly shade of red, bathed in the light of the Silmarils. Maglor moved forward reluctantly, and reached out his hand to the Silmaril on the right. Maedhros reached for the one on the left. They lifted them simutaneously.

Immediately, the hands that held the jewels burned with a searing agony. Smoke rose from the brothers' flesh. Maglor realised, with horror, that Eonwe had been speaking truthfully: they had forfeited their rights to the holy jewels, and were being punished for laying hands on them. The nerves in Maglor's hand ceased to work, and the Silmaril he held fell from his grasp. He quickly tore a thick piece of fabric from his cloak, wrapped the cursed jewel in it, and picked it up once more. He could now endure holding it, but he feared that the damage to his hand was irreparable. He then looked up at Maedhros, and froze in shock.

The red-haired elf was clutching the Silmaril as tightly as he could, despite the fact that his hand was now seared black. He was muttering to himself incoherently, and seemed not to notice the pain. His eyes were wild and unseeing. He staggered over to one of the deep crevices- one that Maglor suddenly remembered had lava flowing through it! He stepped towards Maedhros carefully, unsure how aware his brother was.

"Maedhros...?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

Maedhros began shaking his head, still talking to himself. "All these years, all the fighting, all the blood, all for you," he crooned, and, feeling sick, Maglor realised that Maedhros was not talking to himself, he was talking to the Silmaril!

Maedhros' charred fingers caressed the jewel, and he pulled it even closer to himself, so that it started burning his chest as well.

"You like burning me, don't you?" Maedhros continued, "Makes sense, I suppose, you were made by the Spirit of Fire, so you give off fire. But I'm not giving you up. I can be part of the fire too!" Nodding frantically, he cradled the Silmaril tighter still, and without warning, leapt into the fiery chasm.

Maglor would never forget that sight for as long as he lived. His only remaining brother, reduced to ashes of his own free will. And the Silmaril Maedhros fought so hard for lost to the fires of the Earth. He walked away slowly, shoulders bowed as though he carried the weight of the world. He avoided looking at the damned Silmaril as he walked- the thing seemed to be mocking him, gleaming so innocuously! The cause of so much death... He made a decision. But to get where he wanted to go, he would first have to find a water source to follow. He walked for a while, until he caught sight of a small stream. Reasoning that this would eventually lead to his destination, he followed its course, not caring how long it took.

Elros and Elrond were still seated by the stream. Elros was being uncharacteristically silent, waiting for Elrond to speak of what troubled him.

"Could we...could we have done anything to save Ingwion?" Elrond asked mournfully. "If we had just been faster, if we had shown ourselves sooner..."

Elros shook his head. "Maedhros would have turned on us as well. You know that. Nothing is more important to him than the Silmarils."

"But maybe we could have dissuaded Maglor..."

Elros looked intently at his twin. "Is that what's truly bothering you? He made his choice, Elrond. He did not have to help Maedhros, he _chose_ to do so. I know you still care for him- I do as well- but you cannot save someone who does not want to be saved."

"I know...it's just...I still want to help him. In my mind, he is the closest thing to a father we've ever truly had in our lives. I...I miss him." Elrond spoke the last sentence so softly that Elros barely heard him. He sighed, and put an arm round Elrond's shoulders in sympathy. A weary voice interrupted their melancholy silence.

"You two have grown."

Elros jumped to his feet immediately: Elrond's reaction was slower.

"Why have you come back here?" Elros demanded warily, narrowing his eyes.

Maglor shrugged, exhaustion and defeat obvious in his very posture. "I wished to see the two of you once more, before I leave."

"Leave?" Elrond looked confused. "Where are you going? Back to Valinor?"

Maglor shook his head and sighed. "No. I will remain in Middle-Earth. Alone." Tears were running down his face.

Elrond, always sensitive to others' emotions, stepped closer to him. "Maglor, what...what has happened?"

"Maedhros is dead." He stated it bluntly, hoping it would hurt less. It did not.

Both twins gasped. "B-but how?" Elros stammered.

"The Silmarils burned us both. The pain drove my brother insane. He took his own life, carrying the Silmaril into the fire with him." Neither twin knew how to respond. They had never liked Maedhros, but...

Maglor inhaled sharply. "I left instructions for our warriors before Maedhros and I departed. They are free to pledge themselves to Gil-Galad, or to sail to Valinor if they wish. I renounced all lordship over them. I will not plague the Eldar with my presence for much longer. I only wished to see you two once again, and," he sighed, "to ask your forgiveness. I know I looked after you when you were orphaned, but it was my actions- mine, and my brother's- that made it necessary to begin with. I hope one day you _will _forgive me, even if we never meet again. It was a pleasure knowing you. _Ionnath nin." _He laid his hand on Elros' head, then Elrond's, smiling sadly before walking swiftly away. The twins returned to the camp sometime later, both feeling as though they had been bereaved once again. Elros dragged his bedroll beside his brother's, and they stayed side by side for the remainder of that night.

Maglor followed the stream until it became a river, and then followed the river to the Sea. He paused when he reached the shore. He had been walking for three days, and was weary. The Silmaril had been glowing the entire time, catching his eye, reminding him of all the losses...all the deaths he had caused. In a sudden movement, he unwrapped it from the torn fabric that covered it, and glared at it defiantly. He raised his hand, and cast the Silmaril as far as he could into the sea. He never wanted to see it again! He walked along the coast, trying to decide what to do now. Eventually he realised, he _had_ no purpose now. There was nothing left to fight for. No Elves would welcome him, either here, or in Valinor. All he had left was his regret. He continued his isolation beside the endless sea, and resolved to stay there, the waves and seagulls his only company. This way, he could do no more harm.

The 'brief' rest that Eonwe had planned for the Host lasted longer than he intended, because the Vanyar insisted on a 'proper' funeral for their slain Prince, and so, four days later, they were only just preparing to move on. Elrond still felt melancholy about Maglor's self-imposed exile, though he and Elros had told no-one of their encounter with him, but he was looking forward to finding their new homes. He and Elros chattered animatedly about Elros' plans for the Edain as they gathered their belongings. The sound of a throat being cleared broke into their conversation. Both twins looked round at Arafinwe, broad smiles wreathing their faces.

"Lord Eonwe wishes to speak with the two of you." Arafinwe announced formally. "I am to bring you into his presence."

Elrond and Elros exchanged looks, before setting down their packs and following Arafinwe, both wondering why Eonwe wished to see them now. Surely the fact that they had seen Maglor briefly was not so terrible?

Arafinwe bowed before ushering the Peredhel into the tent. Eonwe stood before them, looking more regal than they had ever seen. He gazed at the twins silently before beginning to speak.

"You are both aware of your unique heritage as Peredhel. You are also aware that your parents, upon arrival in Valinor, were given a choice concerning which kindred, Elves or Men, they would be judged as. My Lord Manwe has now extended the same choice to the two of you. As you bear both Elven and Mortal blood, you may choose to cleave to one race...or the other. This choice, once made, will be irrevocable, and both of you must make the choice yourselves. One cannot decide for both."

The twins' faces were white with shock: Eonwe's indifferent expression softened slightly as he looked at them.

"You are not being asked to make the choice immediately. You are both being granted a week to consider. Speak with your friends, and look carefully at both lifestyles. When the sun rises, a week from today, I will summon you one at a time, and you will make your choice. I implore you both to think carefully about this. Many fates depend upon it."

With that cryptic statement, Eonwe departed in his usual fashion- he disappeared. Elrond and Elros stared at each other, both too stunned to speak.

_To be continued..._

_AN: Dialogue marked with a * is quoted directly from the Silmarillion._

_'Ionnath nin' is Elvish for 'My sons'._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Elrond had lived the two days since Eonwe's announcement in a state of shock. Elros seemed to be actively avoiding him, spending all his time amongst Men, and Elrond had no idea why. Yes, the choice was daunting, but surely the answer was obvious? Perhaps Elros was focussing on the Edain now so he could choose another leader, for they would not welcome an immortal as Chief, of that Elrond was certain. Another possibility continued to whisper at the back of his mind, but he endeavoured to ignore it. Elros would _never_ leave him permanently. He couldn't. Ereinion knew of the choice the twins had been offered, though how, Elrond wasn't sure, but he had released Elrond from any duties for the next few days, for which Elrond was grateful. He needed time to think. He _knew_, beyond any doubt, that his destiny was with the Elves, but would Elros feel the same? And if not, could he survive eternity without his twin? It did not feel as though he could, just the thought was tearing his heart asunder...but to choose a Mortal life when he did not truly wish to was surely wrong? He buried his head in his hands. What was he meant to _do_?

"Elrond?" the voice startled him.

"Lady Galadriel." He greeted her, bowing out of habit.

"I know of the choice you and your brother have been burdened with," Galadriel said sympathetically. "I am sorry. Our lives do not always go as we would hope. I believe that you are unsure of your course?"

Elrond nodded glumly.

"Fear of losing a sibling is hard, I know, especially when you are as close as you and Elros. Sometimes, emotions can blind us, making the choices we should make unclear. Listen to your own heart, Elrond, and do not allow your bond with Elros to influence your deepest instincts. Remember, you will have friends and kin beside you always, however you decide." Galadriel smiled enigmatically, but with sorrow in her eyes, as Elrond drifted away silently. The young one had already endured so much...what more could Fate demand of him?

Elros sighed heavily as he thought back over the last few days. The Maia's announcement of the choice he and Elrond would have to make was plaguing his thoughts. He had always aspired to live among Men, and felt at home there. To become one of them...he had to admit, it was tempting. But then, what would become of Elrond? He was distracted from his thoughts when shouts announced the arrival of a group of riders. He walked out quickly to investigate, and gasped. They were visitors from the Mortal settlement, some miles away, and leading the procession was...

"Andreth!" he called out joyfully, almost running forward.

Andreth looked his way immediately when he called her name, smiled brilliantly, and dismounted, moving as quickly as she could towards him. She hesitated when he stood before her, her smile faltered, and she attempted to curtsey. Elros caught her hands in his, and prevented her from doing so.

"No need for that," he chided, "We have been friends for a long time." He pulled Andreth into an embrace (secretly enjoying having her in his arms). When he drew back, he examined her face. The bright smile had returned, and...was she _blushing_? Elros ignored the implications of that, and smiled back.

"You are as lovely as ever, my friend." He complimented her.

Andreth's face reddened further, and she glanced down at their enjoined hands- Elros jumped, he had not even realised he still held her hands! He released them with a stammered apology, going red himself.

Andreth laughed softly, before meeting Elros' eyes again. "I am glad to see you unharmed, Elros." Her voice...oh, how he had missed hearing her voice, Elros thought. It had been so long...

"How have you fared, leading our people in my absence? I hope it did not take too great a toll on you."

Andreth shrugged. "I managed well enough, as well as any other would have, I suppose. I feared for you, facing the horror of war for so long."

Elros' expression darkened. "I would rather not talk of those times at present, the memories are too raw. I would sooner focus on lighter matters. I will discuss some of what passed with you, when I feel less burdened by it, I promise."

Andreth nodded, she intended to make sure Elros kept his word.

"So, do I finally get to meet your famous twin?" she teased, her eyes sparkling.

Elros' face fell. "Perhaps later...I am not sure what to say to Elrond at the moment..."

Concern knitted Andreth's brow. "Why, what has happened?"

Elros sighed. "Two days ago, the Maia Eonwe summoned Elrond and I. We were told that our heritage as Peredhil allows us to make a choice..."

Andreth's face went pale, and she clapped a hand over her mouth as she listened. When Elros finished speaking, she swallowed hard and braced herself, thinking she knew what troubled Elros.

"My Lord," she spoke formally, causing Elros to frown, "I would be willing to continue leading our people, if you desire it of me, once you depart." Tears swam in her eyes, but she held her head high.

Elros' jaw dropped, he struggled to find words for a moment.

"What...You think..._No_, Andreth, that is not what I meant at all!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. He took a deep breath. "Many years ago, I chose to leave the company of the Eldar, and dwell among Men. I never felt as though I were an elf, and dreaded the thought of living til Arda ends."

A hopeful expression began to appear on Andreth's face. Elros continued.

"In my heart, I know: my choice is already made. I will abide with Men, and become as one of them. Yet I know Elrond will not follow the same course. I have been avoiding him because I do not know how to explain my decision to him. Seperation will pain us both, but I believe it is the only way," Elros swallowed heavily, reaching out to touch Andreth's face, she leaned into the caress, "the only way that we will both achieve our desires."

"I would grieve if we were parted again." Andreth admitted shyly. "But if you only have a few days, I think you should at least attempt to reconcile with Elrond. If a greater parting is in your futures..."

Elros nodded, acknowledging that she was right. "I will speak with him later." He promised. "For now, I wish to spend some time with you. Would you walk with me?" He offered his hand tentatively, and she slid her own into it. They strolled through the camp, Andreth explaining how their people had lived during the war, and Elros giving highly edited versions of events from the war- he did not want to reveal the true horror of those events to Andreth, whose gentle soul would surely be stained by it. They held each others hands the entire time.

That evening, Elrond was sitting, pretending to read but unable to concentrate, when Elros approached him, looking grave. Elrond dropped his book to the floor unceremoniously, and looked at his twin cautiously. He was pleased to see him, but...why did Elros seem so uneasy? Come to think of it, why was he seeking _Elrond_ out the same day that he had been re-united with Andreth after a 40-year seperation?

"Will you come and speak with me?" Elros asked flatly, as if he were trying to keep emotion from his voice. Elrond simply nodded, and they walked some distance from the camp. They were both dreading this conversation.

Elros spoke first. "I think you know what I came here to say." His face looked sad, but resigned.

Elrond's heart began to pound. "You've made your mind up about your choice?" His mind was racing, _praying_ that Elros was not about to say what Elrond feared he was.

Elros nodded. "I know it will be hard for us, but...we have lived apart for years, with different peoples. We will survive this." He sighed heavily. "I know you don't want to accept this, Elrond, but my place is with the Edain."

Tears floded Elrond's eyes, but he managed to speak, nodding. "I will choose the same then, though my heart had wished otherwise..."

"Elrond...we both know you belong with the Elves. Do not be foolish."

"But...if you choose mortality...I don't understand, do you _want_ to leave me?" Elrond lost all composure, and tears cascaded down his face. "Am I truly such a terrible brother that you cannot bear to..." His voice broke, and his words trailed off as he wept.

Elros' face crumpled at his twin's distress, and he hugged Elrond tightly, starting to shed his own tears.

"Of course I don't wish to part from you, how could you even think that? But this choice...we have different destinies, Elrond! I know it hurts, but Fate is cruel. Neither of us can alter that."

"Why does everyone I love have to be taken from me?" Elrond whispered brokenly.

Elros did not speak again, merely holding Elrond as they both tried to cope with the looming seperation. There was nothing else to be said. Many hours passed before either of them returned to their now-chosen people.

The next day, Elrond went to spend some time with Ereinion. The King looked startled when he saw Elrond's tear-stained face and dark-ringed eyes.

"What is wrong?" He asked gently, fearing he knew the answer, and grieving for Elrond's pain.

"Elros intends to choose Mortality." Elrond answered in a monotone.

Ereinion grimaced at the emotionless voice. "And you?"

"I wish to remain with the Eldar." Elrond's blank emotionless facade broke, and he looked as though his soul had been shattered. "How am I going to survive this, Ereinion?" His eyes were pleading. "Elros will _die_, I will never see him again, and..." he could not continue.

Ereinion's heart broke for his young kinsman. He embraced him tightly. Elrond resisted at first, then collapsed against Ereinion as though all his strength had left him, welcoming the comfort and letting Ereinion console him.

"Whatever the future brings," Ereinion whispered fiercely, intently, "you, and any family you eventually have, will _always_ be part of my family, and welcome among my people. I know I cannot replace your twin, but I have long thought of you as a younger brother, and I will _always_ be there to support you, come what may."

Elrond managed to smile weakly at Ereinion's words, and felt the grief in his heart lessen slightly. They walked side-by-side to get some breakfast, Ereinion's arm round Elrond's shoulders, as he vowed silently to spend as much time as he could with Elrond, comforting him as best he could when Elros could no longer do so.

Elros woke feeling saddened, but well-rested. Telling Elrond his choice had hurt- his heart twisted as he remembered Elrond's heartbroken reaction, but at the same time, he felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He rose, and after readying himself for the day, almost walked into Andreth, who had been bringing him some food.

She was smiling, but her face fell when she looked into Elros' eyes.

"You told him, then." She guessed. "How did he take it?"

Elros groaned. "Not well. He fell apart. I _hate_ the thought of hurting him!"

"Elros..." Andreth swallowed heavily, tucking a strand of honey-brown hair behind her ear nervously. "You could always change your mind..."

He shook his head. "I know how I want to live my life, and that is not going to change. I just wish there was a way to do that without losing my twin..."

"Perhaps you would like to spend more time with him while you can, I could return to the village..." Andreth suddenly realised that she did not want to leave Elros again so soon, but if it would make him happy...

Elros instantly rejected the idea. "No! I want you to stay! I mean..." He swallowed, trying to explain his outburst, "It would be better if Elrond spent more time with Elves now, becomes used to not seeing me frequently. It will make it easier for him when we go our seperate ways."

"Maybe..." Andreth considered, "maybe it would do him some good to see you among Men, so he knows you are happy and content."

Elros nodded, grinning slightly. "You always have been wiser than me. Perhaps I should start by introducing him to you. I have told him much about you."

Andreth blushed, though she had no idea why. They decided to let Elrond meet Andreth, but Elros insisted they wait until after the choice had been made officially. He did not want Elrond to believe that his choice was solely because of Andreth. He spent most of that day as he had the one before, with her. It seemed to him that the more time they spent together, the more he wanted to spend time with her! And he would be near her for the rest of his life. The thought made him smile.

The next few days passed in similar fashion, Elrond spending most of his time with Ereinion, planning where to build their new city, while Elros and Andreth concentrated on re-intergrating the Edain warriors with those who had not fought. Every day, more of them made their way to the warrior's camp, which by now had nearly doubled in size. Many of the Eldar who had travelled East when the war began also found their way to meet their kin. (Erestor made sure to give Elrond a very long lecture when he caught up with him.) The Peredhil twins had not had a chance to speak alone again since Elros had told Elrond his choice. Finally, the fateful day arrived.

Elrond and Elros stood silently outside Eonwe's tent, both feeling nervous. A Vanya they did not recognise had escorted them here as the sun began to rise, now they waited to be summoned. Neither of them could think of anything to say.

"Elrond, son of Earendil, enter." Eonwe's voice echoed from inside the tent, though he could not be seen. Elrond's face paled, but he stood and walked into the tent quickly. He looked around, stunned.

The tent was flooded with golden light! Eonwe, in full armour, stood in the centre. As Elrond's eyes adjusted, he realised that the light was emenating from fourteen indistinct figures, positioned throughout the tent, looming over the scene silently. The Valar! Elrond's knees felt weak, but somehow he managed to keep moving. He bowed before Eonwe.

The Maia spoke. "You have been summoned here this day to decide with which kindred ye wish to be judged. Once made, this choice cannot be unmade. Before the eyes of the Valar, the Lords of the World: Do you choose to be Firstborn or Secondborn?"

"I choose to be counted among the Firstborn, my Lord." Elrond felt as though he was going to faint under the regard of the Maia and his Masters, but he managed to stay on his feet.

Eonwe nodded gravely. "Thy Choice has been made and accepted. Ye shall live as one of the Eldar, but this choice will also be offered to any children ye may sire in years to come. Until ye travel to Valinor and abide there, Mortality shall be offered to your offspring in the future. Live well, in the years ye have, and know that the Valar love you, as they love all Children of Illuvatar."

Elrond bowed, and at Eonwe's gesture, left the tent. He let his nerves overcome him as he got outside, and began trembling at the awe he felt from having been in the presence of the Valar.

Elros eyed him. "Elrond, what-"

"Elros, son of Earendil, enter." The commanding voice echoed from the tent once more. Elros took a deep breath, cast a worried glance at Elrond, squared his shoulders, and strode into the tent. Elrond walked away, still feeling dazed, as the tent flap closed behind Elros. He sat down on a tree-stump some distance away, and waited for the light-headed feeling to pass. A few minutes later, Elros emerged, reeling, and all but collapsed on the ground beside his twin.

"That...was disconcerting." He gasped.

"I know. I never expected the Valar to be in attendance. It would have been easier if Eonwe had given us some warning." Elrond mused. "I thought I would faint!"

Elros looked at Elrond for the first time. "Do you feel any different?"

"Yes. My eyesight and hearing are sharper. Everything seems more alive." Elrond paused, looking around himself. "I can hear the voices of the trees!" His voice was full of wonder. He looked at Elros, his eyes shining. "Has anything changed for you?"

"Not physically, no." Elros' brow furrowed. "I feel...relieved. As if a burden that did not belong to me has been removed. Does that make sense?"

"Not particularly...but then, I am used to you not making sense! I grew up with you, after all." Elrond's attempt to lighten the atmosphere worked partially- Elros did manage a smile- but neither of them could forget that their time together was limited now.

"What are your plans for the Edain's future?"

"I do not know. I suppose we will all relocate to the settlement built by Andreth and those under her command. It is already built, and the community thrives. I have heard that Ereinion plans to build a new city for his people?"

"Yes. He has been discussing his plans with me. I do hope that it is built near your village. We could still see one another, for a time..." Elrond's voice was wistful. "Elros...when you made your choice, did Eonwe say anything about your descendants?"

"Yes. He said that I, and any who follow my rule, would enjoy a longer life span than other Mortal Men, and this grace shall pass into my descendants. How did you know of it?" Elros glanced at him curiously.

Elrond closed his eyes. "I did not. I was told that as long as I dwell in Middle-Earth, any children I have in the future will be asked to make the same choice we have had to." His tone was sorrowful. "I could lose yet more of my family."

Elros looked at the ground, unsure what to say to comfort Elrond. The choice being repeated was something neither of them had considered, and Elros could not begin to imagine why it might be necessary. The brothers spent that whole day together, reminiscing about tales from their shared past, and making plans for their futures. Elros confessed his growing feelings for Andreth, and promised to introduce her to Elrond the following day, because "today is for us, _muindor._"

That afternoon, however, Eonwe called everyone in the camp to a meeting. No-one knew why. When everyone was seated, the Maia began speaking.

"I have spent most of this day conferring with my Lords. It has been decided that the Elves and Men who have stood against the Enemy for all this long Age shall each receive a reward. For the Eldar, a chance for all to sail West, and abide in Valinor, if they so wish. No bond is being laid upon them to do so, however. Those who wish to remain in Middle-Earth may do so." Elrond felt relieved at that, he did not wish to sail yet, and he knew Ereinion, Galadriel and Celeborn felt the same. Eonwe continued. "The reward for the faithful Edain is to be the gift of a new land, an island that will be raised in the Sea between Middle-Earth and Valinor. They may remove there, and establish their own kingdom, without an elven overlord. Also, it has been decided that Numenor's first king will be Elros, son of Earendil, who has led them so diligently throughout this war."

A loud cheer went up from the Edain who were listening, while Elros sat there, stunned. _King? Of a new land?_ He actually welcomed the idea of an elf-free realm, until the true meaning of elf-free dawned on him. The realisation hit Elrond at the same time and they looked at each other, aghast. Once the Edain left for their new home... He and Elrond might never meet again.

_To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_AN: This chapter will have a few flashbacks._

Elrond and Elros stood side by side, watching the sunrise, the last one they would see together. Thirty years had passed since the Peredhil had made their choice, and many things had changed. Elrond was now Herald to Gil-Galad, and one of the King's most trusted advisors. He was also a well-respected healer, able to save many whom others had given up on.

After the war had ended, the Elves from Valinor had returned to Aman, however, Eonwe had remained behind, teaching Elros and his people skills that they would need to found a new kingdom. Many of the Mortals had only known life at war, and as such, knew nothing of how to live in a time of peace, focussing on farming and building, rather than tracking and killing orcs. Thanks to the Maia's tutelage, they had grown into a respectable community, with as many scholars as warriors. Another significant change in Elros' life was his marriage to Andreth. He smiled in memory, as the sun reflected light off his ring. Elrond glanced at him, and guessed where his brother's thoughts were. His mind drifted back to his first meeting with Andreth, mere days after the choice had been made...

_Elrond was sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade it provided. It was a warm day, and he had been busy, curing pelts of slain animals that would eventually be made into clothing. A beautiful young woman with light brown hair and green eyes approached him, carrying a waterskin. She offered it to him, curtsying._

_"My thanks, my lady." Elrond nodded as he took the skin and drank deeply._

_The woman eyed him curiously. "Like, and yet unlike." She murmured._

_Elrond raised one eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"_

_She jumped slightly, obviously not realising that he had heard. "I am sorry, I was just musing on your resemblance to your brother." Her face reddened with embarassment._

_Comprehension dawned on Elrond. "You must be Lady Andreth." He smiled warmly. "Elros speaks very highly of you. I have looked forward to meeting you, but he seems determined to keep you all to himself."_

_Andreth blushed more deeply, and Elrond let out a laugh. "Come, sit with me. I wish to know more about you, and perhaps you will tell me of some of Elros' misadventures among the Edain? I know he was not always the esteemed ruler he is now!"_

_Andreth smiled, sitting down carefully beside him. They talked for several hours, and Elrond admitted (to himself) that he would enjoy having Andreth as a sister. She was a good match for Elros._

_Elros' expression when he came looking for Andreth was priceless._

_"I see you two have met."_

_Andreth smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Elrond has been telling me some rather amusing tales from your childhood."_

_Elros raised his hands defensively, shaking his head and mock-glaring at Elrond. "None of it is true!"_

_All three burst out laughing._

Elrond smiled, remembering that afternoon, now so long ago.

"What's so amusing?" Elros had noticed Elrond's sudden smile, and wondered at it.

"I was just remembering the day I first met Andreth." He looked at Elros curiously. "Where is she, anyway? It is not common for you two to be apart."

"She is packing up the last of our belongings, so they can be loaded onto the ship. She doesn't trust me to do it myself. Apparently, I am disorganised, and terrible at packing."

Elrond snorted. "That is certainly true, I remember your idea of 'packing'. You were always hopeless!" They stood in silence for a few minutes, having reminded themselves of the parting that would take place that very day. The mood became somber.

"Do you think you'll miss it here?" Elrond asked abruptly.

Elros hesitated before answering. "I find myself eager to establish our new home, but I will miss some things here. Your company, for the most part, but also, some of the memories made here I will always treasure." He thought back to his wedding day, some ten years ago...

_Elros, clad in his finest garments, was waiting at the back of the sunlit clearing. His people filled the space before him, leaving only a narrow aisle for Andreth to walk down. Elrond stood beside him, "to make sure you do not faint!" he had teasingly told Elros earlier. Thinking about it now, Elros wasn't sure that he would not faint, he was so racked with nerves! Eonwe stood just in front of Elros- he had volunteered to conduct the ceremony, and as neither Elros nor Andreth had parents present, they had agreed. Ereinion and several others of his court were also present, to witness the marriage. It was their people who were providing the music that softly drifted through the glade. Andreth stepped softly into the clearing, looking stunning in her ivory-coloured gown. Elros' heart rate accelerated as she walked towards him. She looked as nervous as he felt when he took her hand. He smiled at her, and they both turned, and knelt before Eonwe as the Maia read the marriage vows._

_The full significance of the day did not truly occur to Elros until Elrond handed him the ring to place on Andreth's finger, and Andreth slid his wedding band onto his. They shared a soft kiss as the ceremony concluded. The celebratory feast lasted well into the night, though he and Andreth left somewhat earlier..._

Elros sighed, remembering that day, and how beautiful Andreth had looked. She had ruled beside him as an equal since then, obviously, and their people referred to them as King and Queen, though the actual crowning would take place on Numenor, once they were settled. That thought brought his mind back to the present, and he ran through everything that had been done in his mind, making sure that nothing concerning their journey had been overlooked.

They had built ships large enough to accommodate twice their number, so transport would be no trouble. Elros had often pondered how they would actually find the island, but when he asked this of Eonwe, the only answer he received was "the way will be shown to you when the time comes, Earendilion." He was not truly reassured by that, but did not press the matter. He had more important concerns right now. His people were loading their belongings, and they would sail in a few hours. Elros had to brace himself and bid a last farewell to Elrond. However, he found it hard to begin the conversation. He suspected Elrond knew the reason he had asked him to be here, but time was passing, and neither of them attempted to speak.

"Will you write to me?" Elrond asked hesitantly, after some time. "After you have become used to your new home?" He carefully did not look at Elros as he spoke, fearing he would not be able to retain his composure if he met his twin's eyes.

"Of course! I intend to set up regular trade with Middle-Earth, and indeed it will be necessary to begin with, as we will require supplies from the mainland until our own lands become productive. I will write to you as often as I am able." Elros assured him. Letters between them would not make up for the other's absence, but it was better than utter seperation.

Elrond spoke in an effort to change the subject.

"Lindon is nearly complete now, it will be fully built in a matter of weeks." He smiled as he thought of Ereinion's new city. It was a beautiful place, encompassing the skill of the Noldor in stone-building, but the place also held plenty of trees and gardens, so it would suit both Noldor and Sindar. He was looking forward to moving there permanently.

Almost all of the elves that served Ereinion planned to relocate there, though Oropher, Galadriel and Celeborn had already travelled further East, in search of kingdoms of their own. Oropher had settled his people in a vast forest known as Eryn Galen, and was building a city within its caves, reminiscent of Doriath and Nargothrond of old. Celeborn and Galadriel had taken up residence in a smaller forest, further to the west. It was called Lorinand, and its Sindarin population was ruled by King Amdir, whom Elrond had never met. He and his son Amroth had led their people East before the War of Wrath began.

Elros nodded in response to Elrond's statement.

"Will you be moving there soon?"

Elrond nodded. "Ereinion intends to begin relocating there as soon as-" He stopped himself short, glancing quickly at Elros.

Elros understood. "As soon as we depart."

There was nothing else to be said, so the twins merely watched as the sun climbed higher in the sky, and the Edain finished loading their supplies on to the ships. It seemed like no time at all had passed before the Men began boarding. Andreth, accompanied by Ereinion, came looking for the Peredhil, having guessed correctly that they would be together. It was time to depart.

The King of the Elves, and the future Queen of Numenor stayed some distance away, to give the twins some privacy for what could well be their final conversation.

"So..." Elros began, "I suppose this is our farewell then, Brother." He suddenly found it hard to speak, due to a lump in his throat.

Elrond's eyes were glistening. "I will write to you as soon as a ship arrives to bear my letter." His voice broke, but he tried to smile. They looked at each other for a long moment, but there were really no words to ease this parting. Moving as one, they pulled each other into a crushing embrace, tears falling down both their faces.

"I miss you already." Elrond whispered.

"Not as much as I miss you." Elros moved back slightly, and met his brother's eyes resolutely. "We will _always_ be brothers, no matter where we travel."

Elrond pulled him back into the embrace, whispering in his ear.

"I will see you again before you leave this world, even if I have to swim to your realm. I promise."

Elros did not answer, merely continuing to hold Elrond, embedding this moment in his memory forever. It could not last, however, and they were both aware of that. They broke apart reluctantly, and Andreth stepped towards them, moving to embrace Elrond.

"I will miss you, Brother." She said softly.

Elrond managed to smile weakly. "I wish you the best, Sister." His voice wobbled. "You will look after him for me?"

Andreth nodded, pressing a familial kiss to Elrond's cheek. "As long as I live." She assured him.

Ereinion and Elros were speaking softly as well. They were not as close as Elrond and Ereinion, but the King still considered Elros family, even if he knew they would never meet again.

"You will be a wise King." He told Elros quietly. "You have led your people well through the darkest times any of them will ever see. Ruling in a time of peace can only be easier."

"Thank you." Elros said gruffly. He still felt somewhat uncomfortable in Ereinion's presence, for they hardly knew each other. "I am glad Elrond has someone there to support him. I know you and he are very close. Please...do not let him grieve overmuch for the choices we have made. He needs to live his life, not wallow in misery because we have parted."

Ereinion nodded solemnly. "As long as I live, I will treat Elrond as a brother, I give you my word."

Unable to think of any response, Elros merely nodded, and clasped Ereinion's forearm, in the warrior's way of meeting and parting. Ereinion returned the grip, and smiled.

The last of the Edain were now boarding the ships, and only Elros and Andreth remained on shore. He took his wife's arm, and they walked slowly towards the dock. Ereinion moved to stand beside Elrond, placing his hand on his shoulder in sympathy. Elros looked back at them as he boarded the ship, and smiled. He knew Elrond would be alright. Now was the time to look to his future, and move on from the past. He took Andreth's hand as the winds carried the ships away, and they looked westward, trusting that the Sea would carry them where they needed to go.

Elrond and Ereinion watched until the ships began to fade on the horizon. Elrond sighed heavily, unsure of what to do now. Ereinion placed his arm round Elrond's shoulders, preparing to lead him back inside, when he noticed a most unusual sight. He pointed it out to Elrond, and they both stared in awe.

The Sea still bore the ships west, though Elros still saw no sign of their destination. A brilliant light caught his eyes, and he heard several of his shipmates gasp as they looked skyward. He looked up. Earendil's Star, which was never visible during the day, could plainly be seen before them, sailing across the sky. Elros stared in wonder as he realised Earendil was showing the way. The star shone like a beacon throughout their voyage, always pointing westward, until Numenor came into view. The star faded beyond the horizon as the first ships of the fleet reached the island. Elros looked at Earendil an instant before the star vanished.

"Thank you, Adar." He whispered fervently, before taking his first steps onto his new land.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Epilogue.**

_Second Age 442. The City of Lindon._

Elrond and Ereinion were sitting in the council chamber, dealing with a petition from Celebrimbor, the last remaining descendant of the House of Feanor. His request was that he be allowed to set up a guild of craftsmen within Lindon, as he had many followers that enjoyed smith-work and craftmanship, but had no official standing within the guilds that already existed. Ereinion was hesitant to allow this, as many would not appreciate a descendant of Feanor holding a position of authority. Celebrimbor's House was still mistrusted, even after all this time. Elrond understood his misgivings, and, given that he hardly knew Celebrimbor, elected not to offer his opinion. At that moment, Taurewen, a scholar attatched to Ereinion's court, and a close friend of Elrond's, walked quickly into the room, and curtsied before Ereinion.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty," she began, "but a small ship of the Numenoreans docked a few minutes ago. The lone sailor claims to bear an urgent message for Lord Elrond, and insists on speaking with him immediately."

Elrond felt uneasy at her words, and silently looked at Ereinion, his eyes asking his long-time friend for permission to leave. Ereinion nodded his acquiescence, and Elrond followed after Taurewen as she led him to the messenger, who waited outside in the courtyard.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Elrond queried as they walked. Taurewen opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment, they reached the courtyard, where the Man was pacing back and forth, a tightly-sealed scroll in his hand. Taurewen merely placed her hand on Elrond's shoulder, and left quickly without meeting his eyes.

Elrond frowned, but walked towards the Man, preparing to greet him. He did not get a chance. The Man bowed upon catching sight of Elrond, then handed him the scroll silently, keeping his eyes upon the ground.

Elrond unrolled the scroll with a growing sense of trepidation. His face went utterly white as he read the words. Foregetting about the Man standing before him, he ran from the room, still clutching the scroll tightly, and ran towards the docks. Halfway there, he ran into Erestor.

"Slow down, Elrond!" Erestor protested. "What's your hurry?"

"Has the ship bearing the latest supply of books departed for Numenor yet?" Elrond asked in a rush.

"The one that arrived three weeks ago? No, I believe they were still loading when I left. They will be departing any minute now. Why do you need to know- Elrond!" Erestor shouted after him as he continued his desperate pace towards the docks. Elrond did not look back. Erestor frowned in puzzlement, then bent to pick up the scroll that Elrond had dropped in his haste. He read it, and a sorrowful look crossed his face. He sighed, knowing Elrond would be gone for some time, and went inside to bear the tidings to Ereinion.

Elrond reached the dock in a matter of minutes, and found, to his relief, that the ship returning to Numenor had not yet departed. He did not slow his pace until he reached the ship, and raced across the gangplank without even pausing to catch his breath. He knew he should have waited for a while, and gained permission from Ereinion before departing Lindon, but he was afraid to wait, afraid that even now, he might not reach Numenor in time... The ship raised anchor and wind caught the sails, less than a minute after Elrond had boarded. He gazed back at Lindon as it faded into the distance, unsure of how long it would be before he set eyes upon the city again. He sighed heavily, and turned around...only to find that every member of the crew on deck was staring at him. He had utterly forgotten to ask permission to accompany them! His eyes glanced round until he recognised the ship's captain, and he approached him swiftly.

"I am sorry for my unannounced arrival," he began, "but I received tidings but a few moments ago that my presence is requested in Numenor. I can reimburse you for my passage, if it is required."

The captain frowned, his weathered, lined face showing puzzlement. "May I ask who you are, m'lord? T'is not often that elves from Middle-Earth seek to travel to our land, much less be invited there, yet you look strangely familiar..."

"My name is Elrond, son of Earendil, and brother to Elros."

There was a chorus of shocked gasps, and frantic muttering among the ship's crew at Elrond's words, and the captain looked flustered for several minutes before managing to speak again, bowing deeply.

"Welcome aboard, my Lord." He said, his voice almost reverent. "It will be an honour to bring you to Numenor. I apologise for my harsh words. No payment will be necessary, I am always willing to serve members of the King's family." He examined Elrond more carefully. "It is no wonder you look familiar to me. You are nearly identical to Tar-Minyataur* himself in his younger days. Or what I remember of them anyway..." the captain ended in a mumble.

Elrond manged to smile his thanks, but was inwardly stunned. _'In his younger days? How much has Elros changed?'_ He did not dare to ask that question, however, and the ship sailed onward in silence, the sound of the waves the only audible noise.

The journey to Numenor would normally take a week. This thought horrified Elrond, as he feared there was no time to waste, but the winds blew unnaturally strongly during the journey, and the tides of the sea were also moving faster than was normal. Elrond sent silent prayers of thanks to Manwe and Ulmo, the two Valar who controlled the Winds and Seas, when the coasts of Numenor became visible after two days. He paced impatiently while the ship docked, and was the first to set foot on shore. Then, of course, he was at a loss, for he had never before travelled to Elros' realm, and did not know how to find his way around. A well-dressed Man caught sight of him, and approached cautiously.

"Lord Elrond?" He asked hesitantly.

Elrond nodded, staring in wonder at him. He looked just like Andreth! The honey-brown hair, green eyes, the light tone of his skin...it was unbelievable.

The Man smiled, although there was sorrow in it. "Well met, at last, Uncle. I am Atanalcar, youngest son of Elros. Atar bid me wait here once the message had been sent. He knew you would come. If you would follow me, I will lead you to him."

Elrond followed, contemplating Atanalcar's words as they walked. Elros had told him of his family in his many letters, but he had never sent any images of them. He spoke suddenly.

"You bear a great resemblance to your Mother. Do your brothers and sister also walk in her likeness?"

Atanalcar shook his head. "Vardamir and Manwendil both favour Atar in looks. Tindomiel has Mother's green eyes, but she is dark-haired. I alone carry the looks of Mother's side of the family." Atanalcar's expression saddened. "We all miss her...and now Atar..." He swiped tears from his face roughly.

Elrond jumped, startled. "Andreth passed? When?" He swallowed heavily, trying to accept yet another loss.

"Nearly a month ago. Mere days afterward, Atar's age began to show, more drastically than it ever had before. He arranged for the message to be sent to you almost immediately. My siblings and I have already said our farewells to him. I think..." Atanalcar took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. "I think he may have been waiting for your arrival."

Their route had led them through the city as quickly as possible, and Elrond quickened his pace at his nephew's words, dread twisting in his stomach. The palace was in sight in a few moments, and at any other time, Elrond might have stopped to admire the majestic building. Now, however, he needed to find his way inside, as quickly as he could. He followed Atanalcar up a flight of polished marble stairs, some part of his mind noting that he must be in the royal quarters. Three other Men and a woman stood in silence outside a set of closed doors. All four of them bore some resemblance to Elros, and Elrond guessed that two of the Men must be his other nephews, Vardamir and Manwendil, and the woman had to be his niece, Tindomiel. Those three were standing in a line, on the right hand side of the ornate metal doors. He wondered who the younger Man leaning against the opposite wall could be. All three looked up as Atanalcar cleared his throat.

Elrond stifled a gasp as he caught his first clear glimpse of Vardamir, whom he assumed would succeed Elros on the throne. His eldest nephew already looked like an old man! Manwendil appeared only a few years younger, and neither looked young enough to accept the burden of a throne. Ignoring his doubts, he stepped forward to greet them.

"I am pleased to finally meet you all, though I regret the circumstances. I am-"

"Uncle Elrond!" Tindomiel exclaimed, stepping forward quickly and embracing him. He returned the hug, feeling somewhat nostalgic- she was as impetuous as Elros had been, in his youth! Vardamir and Manwendil exchanged exasperated looks, before stepping forward and greeting Elrond themselves. Vardamir then beckoned the younger Man forward.

"This is my son, Amandil, the heir to the throne." At Elrond's puzzled look, Vardamir explained further.

"I am old now, and in all honesty, have no desire to rule. Amandil will take the Sceptre of the kingship when..." Vardamir faltered, seeing Elrond's pained expression. "When it is necessary." He concluded softly.

Elrond nodded, looking at the floor for a few minutes as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Is Elros willing to see me now?" He choked out, though his voice sounded as though he were being strangled.

Tindomiel nodded, though her expression was grave. "He is awake," she placed her hand on the doorhandle, "but I feel I must warn you, he will not be as you remember him." She opened the door quietly, and Elrond took a deep breath before walking into the bedchamber.

It took a few minutes for Elrond's eyes to adjust to the dim light. The room was dominated by a canopied, four-poster bed. The curtains were drawn back, and an old, old man sat half-upright in the bed, leaning heavily on the pillows that supported his back. What little hair he had left was white as snow, and fell wispily down to his shoulders. The skin of his face was sunken, and lines of age covered every inch. He was wearing a red velvet robe that covered his arms, but it was obvious that they were incredibly thin. His hands were wizened, covered with spots of age, and curled in unnatural positions, as though he could not straighten them. Only his startling silver eyes remained unchanged. If not for them, staring keenly at him, Elrond would not have recognised Elros. As it was, he stared in shock, unable to truly comprehend what he was seeing.

Elros smiled when he saw his brother. "Elrond. I knew you would come." He looked at his twin's face, and let out a wheezing laugh. "And for once, you won't be lying when you claim to be the better-looking twin."

"Elros!" Elrond shook himself out of his shock, and rushed to Elros' bedside. He knelt there, looking up at Elros.

Elros gazed at him fondly. "Were you expecting someone else?" He asked wryly.

"I was so worried that I would not reach here in time, that you would..." Elrond shook his head, unable to finish.

"You really think I would go without saying goodbye?"

"I don't want you to go at all." Elrond's voice was a whisper. Elros was reminded of the much younger Elrond who had feared losing all his family. He wished there was a way to comfort his twin, but all that could be said were cold, hard truths. Elros was Mortal. All Mortals died. Nothing could change that.

"Are you afraid?" Elrond asked softly.

Elros shook his head. "No. I thought I might be, but all I feel is weariness. I will be glad to sleep soon, and see my Andreth once again."

Elrond bowed his head, tears flooding his eyes.

"Elrond."

He raised his head to look at Elros slowly, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Elros struggled to sit up fully, though the effort was exhausting.

"Promise me something."

"Anything." Elrond vowed, a intense expression on his face.

"If any of my descendants ever require anything of you, no matter what it might be, promise me that you will at least try to aid them. For my sake."

Elrond could no longer hold back his tears, but he nodded nonetheless. "As long as I remain in Middle-Earth, I will use any resources I have to support your family. _Our_ family. I swear this in the name of the Valar."

Elros raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought you would hesitate before invoking Their names in an oath. The last family that did that came to ruin."

"My oath to you can do no harm to others. And I intend to keep my word, always."

Elros lay back down on the pillows, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now I would ask you to not linger here overlong after I have departed. Grief really is not productive. Mourn me as you will, but do not halt the course of your own life to do so. There is much you can do to improve this world, as I know you will. Live as fully as you can, raise a family of your own, and someday, reconcile with our parents in the West. Forgive them, as I have, and make sure they know that."

Elrond was weeping silently now, clasping one of Elros frail hands in his tanned one. Elros stretched his free hand, and laid it atop Elrond's heart. "Remember me, Brother, and then I will always be with you, in here." He closed his eyes, and his breathing became softer, harder to hear. He spoke again. "We will meet once more, at the Remaking of the World. I love you, muindor." Elros' voice was barely audible. "Andreth...?" His eyes fluttered as he spoke his late wife's name, almost as if he saw her.

Then his chest ceased to rise and fall, and his hand went slack in Elrond's grasp.

Elrond glanced up at Elros' face at that point, and saw peace. Part of him envied Elros that, for, despite the fact that he had _known_, for centuries, that this day would come, the pain of Elros' loss tore into him as though it were unexpected. He remained in his brother's room for hours, alternately sitting still as a statue, staring at Elros' unnaturally still form, or weeping as though he would never stop.

Eventually, he rose to his feet and made his way out of the room and down the stairs, out of the palace, paying no heed to anyone he passed. Vardamir did try and reach out to him, but he barely noticed. He felt as though he was encased in ice, like his every sense and emotion was numb.

Elros was dead.

Elros, his _twin_, was _dead._

How had he ever thought he could recover from this? Half of his soul had passed beyond this world, _forever._

He walked aimlessly, unable to see the point in going anywhere. He found himself back at the docks, only, he realised, not the same port his ship had docked at. This port must be for ships coming from Valinor, as he knew that elves from there frequently visited Numenor. Not that it mattered. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. He stared into the West, seeing nothing. Earendil's Star began to rise, as it always did when the sun began to set. _'How can the world just carry on?'_ Elrond wondered. He felt as though everything had ended. His Father's star seemed to glow more brightly as it passed directly into his line of sight, though he was too heartbroken to really notice.

"Star of Hope." He spat mockingly. "And what 'hope' can you possibly bring me now?! Elros is dead!" His voice grew increasingly louder as he spoke, until he was nearly shouting. Obviously, the star did not answer, and Elrond collapsed in a sitting position, his fury spent as soon as it had risen. He stayed there on the dock, unable to summon the will to move.

As Earendil journeyed higher in the sky, its light glimmered on something in the sea, some distance away, moving closer to the dock. The flickering light eventually got the distraught Peredhel's attention, and he looked towards the West. A ship was approaching. Elrond's tear-stained eyes widened, and he stood. The light of Earendil's Star remained on the approaching ship, even as it drew closer to Elrond. He could see that there was a lone elf aboard, presumably newly arrived from Valinor. Elrond was in no mood to greet a visitor to Numenor, and he intended to walk away. Something kept him where he was, however, though he could not say what or why. The small ship reached the dock, and its passenger disembarked. The tall golden-haired elf tied his boat off quickly, then walked towards Elrond without hesitation.

"Elrond, son of Earendil?" He called, in a clear, lilting voice.

"Yes." Elrond answered dully, automatically, not really caring how this stranger knew his name.

The golden-haired elf eyed him sympathetically for a moment. He had been sent here to serve Earendil's son, the last heir of the Elven King Turgon whom he had once served, and he had been told that the loss of Earendil's younger son was imminent when he left Valinor. From Elrond's behaviour now, he would guess that it had already happened. His soon-to-be liege lord did not speak again, so he decided to introduce himself.

"I am Glorfindel, once Lord of Gondolin, Captain of Turgon's warriors. My Lord Earendil requested I come here, and join the service of Turgon's last heir in Middle-Earth. Will you accept my service?"

Elrond's mouth had dropped open when Glorfindel announced who he was, and he felt somewhat lost for words when Glorfindel asked his question.

"I- I don't- I mean, of course I will, but..." Elrond struggled to put his feelings into words. "I am sorry, my Lord-"

"Glorfindel. You do not need to address me as Lord."

Elrond swallowed. "Glorfindel. I hope you will understand that I am not in the best of temperaments at this time."

Glorfindel's bright expression faltered. "Yes...your brother. Your father told me his time was nigh. I had hoped to reach here in time to meet both of you. I regret that I could not."

Elrond realised he was starting to feel interested, though his mind screamed that he should not, that Elros' loss was the only important detail at the moment. "Father still watches over us- over me, I mean?" He blinked back tears, remembering that there was no 'we' and never would be again.

"Yes." Glorfindel said softly, knowing his young Lord was still suffering- the loss of his twin must have been very recent. Acting on impulse, he placed a brotherly arm around Elrond's shoulders, hoping to comfort him. Elrond relaxed slightly, though he was still weeping. Glorfindel decided to take charge for the moment. He began leading Elrond back into the city.

"Would you prefer to return to Middle-Earth today, or do you wish to spend the night here?" he asked kindly.

"...I do not think I can bear to stay here." Elrond admitted softly, feeling glad of the security Glorfindel's presence provided.

"Then we will take ship tonight." Glorfindel smiled. "I am quite looking forward to meeting King Ereinion. His reputation precedes him in Valinor, as does yours'." He gave Elrond's shoulders a squeeze, and Elrond actually smiled. He remembered some of Elros' last words to him: _' Mourn me as you will, but do not halt the course of your own life to do so'._ He still had a life to lead, and he would honour Elros by doing so. He would always miss his twin, but life had to continue. And he would never forget Elros. Ever.

Some time later, he and Glorfindel were sailing back towards Lindon, with Elrond telling many tales of his and Elros' lives together. He found that the pain of loss eased as he spoke, and Glorfindel listened avidly to every word. He thought, in time, that Glorfindel could become a valued friend. The thought made Elrond smile. He glanced skywards once. Earendil's Star still shone down on them. _'Star of Hope, indeed'_ he thought. His father had sent means to restore _his_ hope, in his darkest hour. "Thank you, Adar." Elrond whispered fervently, unknowingly echoing Elros' words from centuries before. The star twinkled several times, as if answering. Earendil smiled wistfully down at his son, hoping he would find peace now.

**The End.**

_**AN: Special thanks to: Vermillion Lynn, Myth Queen, Lalaith-Elerrina, Oleanne, and Certh, for all your help with this story. And thanks to everyone else who has taken the time to read and review this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**_

_(Tar-Minyataur is the name Elros took when he became King, and the names I used for his children are canon, as is the date I gave for his death, according to the Tolkien Gateway website. Taurewen is an OC.)_


End file.
